


The Claiming of Alexandra

by until_next_time_sweetie



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Rough blow job
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 74,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/until_next_time_sweetie/pseuds/until_next_time_sweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He found the door to the CEO's office, a sign that read 'Alex Kingston', and knocked softly. A voice told him to come in.<br/>When he opened it, he stopped dead in his tracks. The figure sitting behind the desk completely took his breath away, and he soon forgot about the young woman downstairs. This one was absolutely stunning, with her golden mane of curls that shined in the light streaming through the huge window behind her chair. Her face should have been on billboards advertising things that people didn't need.</p><p>UPDATE: I revised the last three chapters. No big changes, just something I realized was wrong (though, I added to the scene between Alex and Salome in chapter 35).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I shouldn't be starting a fifth chapter story, but I couldn't help it. I had been thinking about this one for awhile, and it will eventually be my version of 'Fifty Shades', except, hopefully, way better (i.e. an actual healthy BDSM relationship).

Matt Smith had a job interview, and was running the risk of being late. He slept through his alarm, so he didn't have time to take a shower, just wet his fingers under the tap in the bathroom sink to slick back his hair. He rushed putting on his suit, and chose a tie that was all wrong for it. Usually he wouldn't have cared, but this was important. He had been unemployed for a few months, and had, unfortunately, had to move back in with his parents. He nearly tripped over his feet as he rushed down the stairs, calling a goodbye to his mom over his shoulder before leaving the house.

Getting into his car, he rushed to London, making it there in a record 45 minutes. Thankfully, there was hardly any traffic. His next objective was to find the building, which took another 15 minutes. His stomach was rumbling since he hadn't had time for breakfast, and he hoped it wouldn't embarrass him during the interview. After parking, he walked towards the looming building with trepidation. His heart was pounding, and he was sure it would have exploded. Though, as soon as he entered, the atmosphere completely changed and he felt at ease. It was as if all his worries fell away as soon as he crossed the threshold. Walking up to the front desk, there was a lovely young woman on the phone. Matt checked her out a little as he waited for her to hang up. When she did about a minute later, she greeted him with a beautiful smile.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I have an appointment with the CEO. I have a job interview."

"The elevators are down the hall and to the left. The office is on the 12th floor. Best of luck, Mister..."

"Smith. Matt Smith."

He gave her a flirty smirk, causing her to blush. Making his way to the elevator, he really hoped he got the job because he really wanted to get to know her better. The journey up seemed to take forever, but there was finally a _ding_ sound, and the doors opened to reveal people bustling around to begin their work day. He found the door to the CEO's office, a sign that read 'Alex Kingston', and knocked softly. A voice told him to come in.

When he opened it, he stopped dead in his tracks. The figure sitting behind the desk completely took his breath away, and he soon forgot about the young woman downstairs. This one was absolutely stunning, with her golden mane of curls that shined in the light streaming through the huge window behind her chair. Her face should have been on billboards advertising things that people didn't need.

"Matthew Smith, right?"

The way her voice sounded as she said his name made it seem like it wasn't so common. He wanted to hear her say it all the time, so he would do everything he could to impress her and get this job. She was also on the phone, but she gestured for him to sit in one of the two chairs in front of her desk. He tapped his fingers nervously on his leg as he looked around the room, still listening to her sultry voice.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." She said, and he hadn't even noticed she had hung up.

"It's alright." He squeaked out, making him clear his throat nervously.

"Have you had breakfast?"

"Pardon?"

"Breakfast? I'm starving, and I'd much prefer to do business over a sausage, egg, and cheese croissant. I know a place where they make the best in the city."

"A-alright." He stood up feeling a little confused, but when she rose from her chair as well, it all went out the window.

All his thoughts and feelings were now focused on her amazing, lithe body. Her white button-down blouse was tucked into a dark grey pencil skirt that hugged her hips and thighs perfectly. Her feet were adorned with shiny black pumps that were no doubt designer. Matt tried not to stare at her ass as he followed her out of the office, but it couldn't be helped. He was a guy, and even if she wasn't so damn attractive, he would have looked anyway. She told her assistant to hold her calls until she got back, and they made their way to the elevator.

It was a quiet ride down, but he had so much he wanted to say. Not that it would have been at all appropriate to voice his thoughts, otherwise the interview would be over before it had even begun. When they exited the building, there was a limo waiting for them. Matt was stunned that she would need one just to get breakfast, but she was big business so he ignored it. The driver opened the back door, and he allowed her in first, then crawled in to sit across from her. The door closed, and they were left alone for a few seconds.

"You can sit over here. I don't bite." She purred with a dangerous grin, and he felt a stirring in his groin. He shut his eyes tightly and willed himself not to have an embarrassing reaction as he moved to take a seat next to her.

"I've never been in a limo before." He confessed."Don't you think it's a bit ostentatious just to get breakfast, though?"

"A little, but I don't have to pay for petrol. Just one of the many perks of being a CEO."

"I can tell you really enjoy it. Your smile is really dazzling, and your eyes sparkle. Unless you look like that all the time."

"I'm sorry to say that, if you're flirting with me, it won't guarantee you getting the job. Though, feel free to continue. My ego could certainly use a boost."

"I highly doubt that. You must get compliments all the time."

"Not sincere ones, at any rate. Just people trying to kiss my arse. It's pathetic, actually."

"Well, I mean every one of my compliments." _Though, I wouldn't mind kissing your arse... or biting it._ He thought to himself. "It feels really good to be back in London."

"Where were you before?"

"Northampton. I lost my other job a few months ago, so I had to move back with my parents. Embarrassing for a 31 year old." He chuckled. "I'm not hoping you'll take pity on me, either."

"Oh, I would never pity you, Mr Smith."

The limo pulled up in front of the restaurant, and they got out to go inside. Alex ordered for him, but he didn't object. He would eat whatever she wanted him to. She also got a cup of coffee, then led him to a table. The two sat down, and Matt tried to dispel the thought that this felt like a date. They ate in silence, and he also tried to ignore the delighted sounds she made with every bite.

"You were right, these are the best croissants in the city." He actually had no clue about the quality of the food at this place or any other in London. He was just enjoying being with her, and ignored the fact that this was a job interview. The smile she gave him was very bright and beautiful, and he wanted to see it all the time.

"So, what makes you qualified to work at my company?"

"Well, I'm certainly nice to look at." He smirked. "But seriously, I think I would be a nice addition because I'm really hard-working once I put my mind to something. I won't let you down, Miss Kingston."

"I hope not."

"You mean... I've got the job?"

"You can start tomorrow, bright and early. Don't make me regret it."

"I definitely won't. You have no idea how badly I need this. I could kiss you!" He blushed deeply when he realized what he had just said.

"Maybe when you're older." She smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rating change already?!

"So? Did you get it?" Lynne asked as soon as he walked in the door.

"Are you that anxious to get me out of the house?" He quipped.

"Well, as much as we love you, we want you to have your own life."

"And I will, because I did get the job."

"Oh, I'm so proud of you!" She gushed as she pulled him into a tight hug.

"Easy, mum. I wanna be able to show up for my first day."

"How did you impress the boss?"

"It was quite easy since it's a woman. And what a hell of a woman she is..."

"Don't go falling in love with her. That only leads to trouble."

"How do you know? Maybe we would get married and run the company together?" His mother rolled her eyes at him. "Besides, I'd much rather just shag her."

"Matthew Robert! I did not raise you to objectify women."

"It's not my fault she's stunningly gorgeous!"

"Women are not put on Earth to be sex objects for men."

"I know. Blimey, take a joke." He began to go upstairs until Lynne's voice stopped him.

"What do you want for tea?"

"Alex Kingston." He answered, continuing his journey and hearing his mother tut at him.

Matt smirked to himself as he walked to his bedroom to change into more casual clothes. He found a pair of grey sweatpants and one of his many band t-shirts. He chose Guns N Roses today, and put in his headphones to listen to his iPod. Flopping down on his bed, he closed his eyes as his head bobbed along with the music of Radiohead.

He listened to the soothing melody of "No Surprises", and eventually dozed off. His dream was filled with Alex and her golden curls tickling his bare skin as she kissed her way down his body. Her full lips wrapping around his hard cock to suck him expertly, as though she was the only one who knew what he liked and how he liked it. 

He startled awake from knocking on his door, and noticed he had an erection. He swore under his breath as he went to open the door, taking care to hide the lower half of his body from his mom. He took the tray from her with thanks and closed the door before she could respond. 

Sitting back down on the bed, Matt debated on whether to eat or take care of his issue. The throbbing in his member made him choose the latter. Setting the tray on the floor, he got comfortable on the bed, and slipped his sweatpants down to uncover his cock. He gripped it lightly to give himself slow, teasing strokes before tightening the way he liked it and began to pump more earnestly.

Of course he felt guilty for wanking over thoughts of his new boss going down on him, but, at the moment, he really didn't care. Alex would never have to know, and he never planned on telling her because he would surely be out of a job again. But, God, it felt amazing to imagine her warm, wet mouth surrounding him, taking more in until the head hit the back of her throat.

He imagined her swallowing around it, and the sensation of the silky muscles contracting would send him over the edge, his cum shooting down her throat and flooding her mouth. That thought set him off for real, and he muffled his moan by biting his lower lip so hard he could taste blood. Thinking about a woman had never made him orgasm that hard, but Alex Kingston wasn't an ordinary woman - something he would eventually find out.

After cleaning himself off, he changed into a different pair of sweatpants, telling himself that if his mom asked, he would say he just spilled food or tea on the other pair. When he had first discovered wanking, he had become quite good at lying about it, even though she probably knew the truth, but chose not to discuss it. His father gave him a brief talk, and that was the end of it.

When he finished his tea, he brought the tray back downstairs, then took a shower to wash the shame away. He didn't know anything about her, but he was so enchanted by her. Matt felt he would be driven mad with desire for her, a hunger that wouldn't stop until he could finally have her. By any means necessary. Even if it meant losing his job.

xXx

The next day, he woke up at 5am in order to be back in London by 8. His work day didn't begin until 9, but he wanted to walk around and get a feel of the place. He wore a navy blue suit this time, with a better color-coordinated tie. He was glad he wasn't made fun of for his choice of tie the day before. If Alex had noticed, she hadn't said anything, but he hoped she hadn't.

He wasn't actually much for fashion, but he did like to look good. Especially now that he knew what a bombshell the head of the company was. Probably all of her clothes were designer, but Matt would never be able to afford that. Of course he would prefer to see her out of her clothes, but the words of his mother from yesterday popped into his head. Was he objectifying his boss if he wanted more than a shag? Perhaps they would have things in common if they just got to know each other.

Walking into the building, he made his way to the twelfth floor, completely bypassing the young woman at the front desk because she didn't interest him anymore. He had his sights set on one woman only, and he would make it his mission to sleep with her. Alex's secretary showed him to his desk, which was relatively close to her office, and he wondered if that was on purpose or just coincidence.

Once he knew where he was stationed, he made his way to the coffee table to get a cup to wake up a little more. He also grabbed a few biscuits before returning to his cubicle. When he turned around, he ran into a woman, inevitably spilling his much-needed beverage on his jacket.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She apologized, reaching for a handful of napkins to clean him up.

"It's alright. I'm just a clumsy idiot." He took the napkins from her to wipe himself off.

"You're new here, aren't you?"

"Yeah, it's my first day. I'm Matt."

"Karen. We're also cubicle neighbors. I'm in the one across from you."

"Oh, cool."

"I'll pay for your dry cleaning--"

"It's really fine. I should have looked before turning around."

"Or, I shouldn't have walked right behind you." She pointed out with a smirk.

"Is splitting the bill fair to you?"

"Absolutely."

"Great, now that we've got that sorted..."

They shared a chuckle as Karen retrieved what she wanted from the table, and they went to their desks together. Matt didn't want to sound arrogant, but he had a feeling that she had a bit of a thing for him. The way she smiled at him seemed slightly flirtatious, but he didn't think much of it. Little did he know that someone else had noticed the exchange between them, and wasn't too happy.


	3. Chapter 3

It was just after his lunch break. Matt was sitting at his desk, typing out some things, when he heard Alex's door open. He felt a sudden unease, but he couldn't understand why. He could hear the soft thuds of her heels hitting the carpet as she stepped, and stopped right behind him. Even though he knew she was there, he still startled when she rested her hands on his shoulders.

"How are you getting on?" She asked.

"Alright. I've nearly finished this. I only have two pages to go."

"Great. When you're done, could I see you in my office?"

"Of course."

When she walked away, he whimpered softly at the loss of her warm touch. He wondered what she could want, and hurriedly whizzed through the rest of the typing. Once he was finished, he got up, straightened his jacket, and smiled as Karen gave him a worried look. Matt didn't understand why she would be concerned, but he went in to see Alex anyway.

"That was fast. I wasn't expecting you for another five minutes, at least."

"I work fast. I told you I was a hard worker when I put my mind to it. Plus, I just wanted to be able to see you sooner."

"Silly. Before you sit down, would you be a dear and make me some tea? Milk and two sugars, please."

"Right away, Miss Kingston."He left her with a flirtatious smirk as he went back out onto the main floor to retrieve her beverage. As he was deciding what kind of biscuit to bring back, he was interrupted from his train of thought by Karen.

"Did she seriously just call you into her office just so you could make her tea? She's such a privileged bitch."

"No, this isn't the only reason she wanted to talk to me." Matt defended. "And I don't think calling her a bitch is right. What did she ever do to you?"

"When you've worked here long enough, you'll understand. I'm sure you'll be her knew coffee bitch now. Good luck to ya!"

She left him with a pat on the back, and he just passed her off as being weird. He wouldn't have cared if she wanted him to clean her shoes by licking them! Matt wanted to please her any way that he could, even if it wasn't how he really wanted to please her. The clicking of the kettle brought him out of this thoughts, and he poured the steaming water into the mug. Alex hadn't specified the type of tea that she wanted, so he hoped she would be happy with Oolong. After putting the milk and sugar in, he filled a small saucer with two of each biscuit, and returned to her office. She smiled as he set the dishes on her desk, and he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Thank you, darling. You're a lifesaver! I mean, I could have gotten it myself, but these damn shoes are killing my feet." She whined as she brought one of them up to massage.

The term of endearment stuck in his head, making his body flush warmly. It turned into a deep heat when she took a sip of her tea, letting out a sinful hum after she swallowed. He stood there watching her ease the pain in her foot with her lovely fingers, and he couldn't help but wonder what else those fingers had done for her to make her feel good.

"Would you consider it sexual harassment if I asked to rub your feet?"

"That depends." She purred.

"On what?"

"On how good you make it feel."

"I'll make it feel terrible." He smirked as his voice dropped an octave, and he took his own delight in seeing her pupils dilate.

"Then get on your knees and make me groan."

Matt dropped to the floor, hiding the slight pain he felt, and took her foot when she held it out to him. Under the tan tights, he could see her toes were painted dark red. _To match her fingernails_ , he observed. He began with the top pad of her foot, pressing his thumbs into the soft skin, and heard her let out a deep sound from the back of her throat.

"How's this?"

"Wonderful." She breathed. "Just move down a bit and press harder."

Matt's thumbs pushed into the arch of her foot, and she let out a loud moan. He looked up at her face just in time to see her eyes roll into the back of her head as she tilted it back to rest against the back of her chair. Her brow furrowed as he continued the massage, his trousers growing tighter and more uncomfortable with every pleasured noise she made. He switched to her other foot, and barely made it through with his dignity in tact. He was afraid to stand up because he didn't want her to see the bulge at the front of his pants. Though, on second thought, perhaps she would be impressed and would want him more.

Deciding against it, he tapped her ankle to signal he was finished, and he made a mad dash for the door. Matt rushed passed his desk, ignoring Karen's call, and didn't stop until he was locked in a stall of the men's bathroom. He took deep breaths, trying to ignore the intense throbbing in his cock. He didn't want to have to wank at work, but he felt it wouldn't go away otherwise. He was beginning to regret getting hired here. Having Alex as his boss would surely kill him slowly with sexual frustration. He would prefer to die after he finally had her in his bed. and they were cuddled in post-coital bliss. The situation was the focus of his session this time - wondering how tight she was, and how wild she was during sex.

He caught his release in a wad of toilet paper to reduce the mess he would otherwise have had to clean up, and flushed it. After his breathing and heart rate slowed to normal, he washed his hands and returned to his desk. Of course, he was immediately bombarded with questions from Karen, which he answered as vaguely as he could.

"You see what I mean? She chews people up, then spits them out."

"I fancy her rotten, though! What I wouldn't give to sleep with her."

"I don't need to hear that. Just try to keep things under control here, yeah?"

"It'll be difficult, but I think I can do it."

"So, what did she talk to you about?"

"Nothing. As soon as I brought her tea, we got distracted as I massaged her feet."

"You did what?! Oh, you are so her bitch now."

"What's wrong with that? At least I got to touch her in some way."

"You're hopeless. May God have mercy on your soul."

"I'd prefer Alex to have mercy on my--"

"Don't say it! Ugh, I already know way more about you than I should, and we only just met this morning."

"Tell me someone you fancy, then we'll be even."

"No, 'cause then you'll probably tell them, and it will end in embarrassment for me because they don't like me back."

"I promise I won't."

Karen sighed as she looked around to find her crush. "You see that guy by the printer? His name is Arthur. I don't know what draws me to him, but I have a wee bit of a thing for him."

"Why don't you just go talk to him? What's the big deal?"

"What if he has a girlfriend?"

"Then you'll finally know for sure if you should pursue him."

"What if he doesn't like me back?"

"Then you move on to some other bloke. You're a grown woman, Karen. This isn't bloody high school."

"Maybe I'll ask him after work..."

"No, do it right now. One of us deserves to have the one we want."

He gave her a gentle push, and watched as she continued her journey over to the printer. He held his breath as they watched them talk, wondering how it was going since he couldn't see her face. Arthur looked pretty interested in her, but the conversation was soon over, and Karen returned to Matt with a sullen expression.

"What happened?"

"We're going out for drinks after work." She screeched quietly, a huge smile spreading across her face.

"See? I knew it would work. You just need to have the guts."

"Do you have the guts to tell Queen Bee?"

"That's different. I could lose my job."

"You never know..."

She left him again with a smirk as she returned to her cubicle. Matt stood there thinking about what he should do, and finally came to a decision. He walked as steadily to her office door, and raised his hand to knock, but chickened out at the last moment. This was his first day, and he couldn't just tell the CEO of this global company that he fancied her (or, at least, wanted a really good shag). He had a feeling she wasn't married because she didn't wear a ring. He had no idea what kind of baggage she had, but it wouldn't have mattered if he didn't have feelings for her. Though, he felt the more he got to know her, the more he would begin to like her as a person instead of just a sex object. As he buried his head in his arms, he suddenly wondered what she thought of him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, another chapter! Sorry if it's a bit long. I don't want to bombard y'all with too much reading!

The next week and a half was, thankfully, less sexually intense. Matt was beginning to think that that one quick wank in the loo would be the only time - at least he hoped it would be. There was also no more foot massages, which he was sort of displeased about. In fact, Alex hadn't acknowledged his existence lately. He wanted to talk to her about it, but he figured she was just busier than usual. He was worn out all the time because of the long commute, and took to looking for apartments during his breaks. He would be getting his first paycheck that Friday, and though it wouldn't be enough for a flat, he could at least get a room at a nearby hotel.

Thankfully, his workload wasn't suffering due to his sleep deprivation, so he knew things were going well on that front. In other news, Karen had been on at couple dates with Arthur, and they seemed to enjoy each others' company. Matt was genuinely happy for her. The two of them were also were becoming pretty good friends as well, and was even invited out to drinks with the couple. He declined by explaining that he had no money, but Karen said not to worry about it. His life seemed to be going pretty well, but he couldn't help wondering when things would go wrong. Would he get into an accident on the way to or from work? Would his work begin to decline because of loss of sleep? Would Alex somehow find out about his lust for her?

He decided to block those thoughts and just focus on what was good. He loved his job, even it was a bit monotonous. He was making friends, and his parents were proud of him for being successful in finding employment. They even helped him look for apartments in London, and even offered him money for a down-payment. He politely declined, saying he wanted to do it himself, which they understood. Friday came, and he was falling asleep at his desk. Karen would throw paper wads at his head, then giggled at him when he let out a snort as he startled awake.

After wiping the drool from his chin, he would go get a cup of black coffee to hopefully stir things up a bit. He was more awake when he stood up, so he took to having a roam around the office when he felt too sleepy. Though, once he forgot, and passed out again. He was roused again by someone tapping on his shoulder, but he just shrugged them off. Until it happened too many times and he began to get annoyed.

"Bugger off, Karen." He mumbled.

"You do forget where you are, Matthew." Alex's voice said in his ear, and he sat up straight so fast, he nearly fell out of his chair. "Is there a problem?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Kingston. I haven't been sleeping very well lately, and it doesn't help that I have a long commute to work. I was waiting for payday today so I could get a hotel near here while I saved up for a flat."

"Come with me."

He stood up and followed her into her office, a room he hadn't seen the inside of all week. She sat down in her plush, black leather chair and clasped her hands in front of her on the desk. He tried to hide a smirk at how professional she looked, and wondered if he was going to get scolded for falling asleep on the job.

"If you were having issues, you could have told me." She sighed.

"I didn't want to bother you. It seems you've hardly been out of this office for days. I thought you were busy."

"All it takes is to walk three feet and knock on the door."

"I know, but this is my problem--"

"Well, since it's interfering with your work, it's also my problem as well." She took a sip of her tea, then let out a sigh. "Look, I never do this sort of thing, but why don't I give you the keys to my flat in Chelsea? It's only 10 or 15 blocks from here, so you can get all the rest you need."

"I don't want to impose."

"It's fine. It was my ex-husband's that I got in the divorce. Though, no wild parties."

"No problem. I don't know enough people to invite, anyway."

"Well, you seem to be getting pretty chummy with Karen." She said with a slight hint of bitterness to her tone.

"We're just mates. I actually gave her the confidence to go talk to Arthur, so they're an item now."

"How nice of you. But what about your own happiness?"

"I'm perfectly happy." He fibbed. He wouldn't be completely happy until he had her.

"Come on, be honest. What is it that you really want?"

 _To be able to push everything off your desk and fuck you so hard you'll forget your own name_ , he thought to himself. "I have a job, I'm healthy, my family is wonderful. I couldn't ask for more. What would you want?"

"I'm rich, single, and a mother. I don't need anything else, either."

"I didn't know you had children!"

"A daughter, Salome. She'll be 13 at the end of this month, I can't believe it. Time flew by so fast. And what's worse, my birthday is next week."

"Oh, happy birthday. I'd ask how old you're turning, but I know it's not polite to ask a woman her age. But you don't look old enough to be ashamed yet. What are you now? 35? 36?"

"You flatter me. I'm actually 50."

"No! I don't believe that."

"I'm afraid so."

"You certainly look wonderful for your age, and I'm not just saying that because you're my boss." They shared a chuckle as something sparkled in Alex's eyes, as though she had never been complimented before.

"So, you'll stay at my flat. We can meet after work, and I'll take you there."

"Sounds good, and I really appreciate it! I'll have to drive back to Northampton to get some clothes and stuff, and then I can get settled in."

"I'd offer to keep you company on the drive, but I'd have to relieve my daughter's minder."

"It's alright. I've made the journey enough, I could drive it with my eyes closed."

"Let's hope you don't."

"I won't. I have to live to attend your birthday party."

"Oh god, no! I'm not having an office party. It would just be sad and pathetic."

"No it wouldn't. On the bright side, at least it's an excuse to get really drunk."

"You have a point. I haven't had that opportunity in so long. I'd like to make a drunken fool out of myself."

"There ya go. Well, I suppose I should get back to work. The day is almost over."

"So it is. It's the strangest thing, but ever since I hired you, time seems to go by faster."

"Weird. Perhaps I'm a wonderful distraction." He smirked.

"Maybe."

They shared flirtatious smile before Matt waved awkwardly as he backed out of the room. Alex chuckled to herself as he slowly shut the door before going to sit back at her desk. Of course, when he returned to his, Karen bombarded him with more questions.

"She's letting you stay at her flat?!" She screeched quietly so as not to attract attention.

"It would seem so."

"You're not going to snoop through her things, are you?"

"Of course not. I respect her privacy. Besides, she said she barely goes there, so I'm guessing it just has the basic furniture and kitchen appliances."

"You're not going to debase her bed with your dirty thoughts either, right?"

"Will you stop worrying about what I will or won't do in her flat? I'll be the perfect guest, and keep everything neat and tidy. Including her bed... that's she's probably had tons of sex on, with or without a partner."

"Ugh, don't say that. And stop thinking it before you have to rush to the loo again."

"That was a one-time thing."

"For now..."

Much to Karen's delight, the conversation was soon dropped, and she returned to her work as well. An hour later, it was 5:00 and time for everyone to go home. Alex stopped by Matt's cubicle so they could go downstairs together. The ride in the elevator was silent, apart from him thanking her again. When they exited the building, they got in their separate cars, and she led him to her apartment. Though, when he pulled up to it, it was more like a townhouse. He couldn't believe he would have this whole place to himself. Upon entering, he was completely speechless. The front room was decorated in whites and crimsons. The wall behind the sofa was painted the red hue, and there was also a crimson rug on the wood floor in front of a glass coffee table.

"This place is amazing, Alex!" He blurted out her first name without thinking, but she didn't make a big deal out of it.

"I redecorated after it came into my possession. I'm sure you'll be quite comfortable here."

"I know I'll really enjoy watching the footie matches on that gorgeous tele. How big is it? a 64 inch?"

"67, actually. That's the only thing of my ex's that I kept. Other than our daughter, of course." She joked.

"Well, that couldn't be helped. You created her together, after all."

"Yeah, and I wish I could have done it all on my own. Anyway, shall we continue the tour?"

Matt nodded, and she smiled as she showed him around the rest of the place. The kitchen was huge, so was the upstairs master bedroom, with an enormous bed far too big for one person. The upstairs bathroom was spacious as well, big enough for a jacuzzi. Alex also informed him that there was an in-ground pool in the basement, along with another hot tub attached to it.

"I know I've said this way too much already, but thanks so much for letting me borrow this place. I may never want to leave."

"You can stay as long as you like, rent-free."

Matt felt such elation come over him that he just couldn't help himself. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace, lifting her off the ground and spun her around. She squealed in surprise, but quickly giggled along with his excitement. When she was put back down, she smoothed her hands down her business jacket, and offered him another kind smile.

"Sorry, I got a bit carried away."

"It's quite alright. There is a spare set of keys in the bowl on the entryway table. Have a safe journey home, and I hope you get settled in nicely."

She kept her smile until she left the house, then it turned into a sad frown. She couldn't believe she was doing this for a guy she barely knew - and an employee, for God's sake! But there was just something about him that intrigued her, and she hoped to find out what that was. Alex could tell he was much younger than her, and despite the fact she found him attractive, she just wasn't sure things should get too serious between them. When she had talked about making drunken mistakes at her up-coming birthday party, she was actually planning on seducing him. Though, something about him told her that there was more to him than just a meaningless, drunken one-night stand. She wanted to claim him for her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I had planned to write Alex to be a total bitch to Matt, so her behavior would awaken a dominatrix fetish he never knew he had... I dunno. I suppose things could change.


	5. Chapter 5

Once he got back from getting a few suitcases full of clothes, he carried them to the upstairs bedroom in two trips, then jumped backwards onto the bed. He laughed to himself about living in the lap of luxury. Rolling onto his side, he deeply inhaled the scent of the duvet, wondering when the last time was that Alex had slept there, and the sheets and blankets that had been wrapped around her body.

The pillows had rested her head perfectly, and he couldn't help but feel jealous of them. In all his life, he never imagined he could be jealous of such a thing, but that had been before he met Alex. He had a feeling he would be envious of lots of other things during his stay in her place. Taking another deep breath, he got up to use the jacuzzi. As soon as he was undressed, his cell phone went off with a text from Karen. She wanted to know how he was settling in, and if he wanted to go out that night. He responded that things were amazing right now and he would go out after his bath. She told him behave, and he scoffed to himself, assuring her that he would.

Once the tub was filled, he climbed into the steaming water and turned on the jets to relax even further. He wondered if this was how all rich people lived, and if so, he vowed to become one of them (or just marry someone with money). Of course they would have legitimate feelings for each other, the privileged lifestyle would just be a bonus. Matt closed his eyes and rested his head on the side of the tub as he let the stream of water massage his lower back. He was nearly asleep with his phone rang again with another text, this time from Alex. She also wanted to know how he was settling in, and if he had any plans for the night.After drying his hands, he told her the same thing he told Karen, and of going out to some pub. He decided to be bold and asked if she'd like to come.

_I can't, I'm having dinner with Salome._

_Why don't you have it here? I'll cancel my plans and go shopping for whatever you need._

_It's too last minute. You go out. We'll be fine._

_It's your place I'm staying in. Besides, it would be nice to have different company._

_Don't you feel it's a little inappropriate?_

_I'm cool with it if you are. It's just dinner, Alex._

_I know, but... oh, what the hell. What time is good for you?_

_An hour?_

_Alright, and since it's a bit late, why don't we order something?_

_Yeah, I'll have whatever._

_We'll be over shortly, then._

_Just let yourselves in, and I'll be down once I've gotten dressed. Making good use of the jacuzzi ;)_

_Great, hope you enjoy it :) I'll see you when we get there._

_Can't wait._

As soon as he sent the last text, he couldn't believe this was actually happening. He was having dinner with his boss and her daughter. Hopefully it wouldn't feel as awkward as it sounded, but he knew as long as he didn't say or do anything embarrassing, it would be fine.

On the other end, Alex was surprised she had agreed to such a thing. She was worried he would get the wrong idea about this, but it would be rude to back out now. Though, when had she ever been polite? Certainly not at work. It was really tough for a woman CEO in a male-dominated world, so she had to develop a thick skin to keep from getting too emotional all the time, like she used to. Though, she couldn't deny the satisfaction of sitting at the head of the table in a meeting, surrounded by the men that she reigned over.

She felt incredibly smug, thinking to herself, 'Look what women can do!'. It was as though she was a queen ruling an enormous empire. The power had really gone to her head, and she feared she didn't really know how to just be herself anymore. For five minutes, she debated whether to text him back to change her mind, but figured he had already cancelled his own plans. Swearing under her breath, she told Salome to get ready so they could leave.

"Where are we going?"

"The flat in Chelsea. I'm letting someone from work borrow it, so we're going to have dinner with them."

"Can I bring my suit so I can swim after?"

"Hurry up."

She rushed to her room, and Alex called her favorite restaurant to have it delivered over there. She hoped Matt liked French, but he had said he'd eat whatever. When Salome came back to the living room, she grabbed her purse and car keys, then they were off. Too late to turn back now. Pulling up in front of the house, they sat for a minute, and Salome looked at her mother questioningly.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." She lied. "Let's go."

They got out of the car and walked up to the door to knock. It felt weird knocking on her own door, but she brushed it aside when it opened and he was standing there with his wet, slicked-back hair, and casual clothes. She was used to seeing him in suits, but this was a delightful change. Matt greeted them with a smile, stepping aside to allow them in. The first thing he noticed was that Alex's hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and she was also wearing lounging-around clothes. It was different from seeing her looking all professional. Now it was as though she was just a normal, everyday working woman with a child to support.

"Thanks for coming." He said. "I was afraid you'd change your mind."

"I was going to, actually." She confessed.

"I'm glad you didn't." He purred in that low voice that made goose bumps erupt all over her body.

"I hope you don't mind, but I ordered before we left."

"No problem. What am I being subjected to?"

"French."

"Wonderful." He smiled.

"I got you lamb in mint sauce. I should have asked, I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I love lamb, though I've never had it prepared that way."

"If you don't like it, I could get you something else..."

"No, they're probably already preparing it."

"Do you want something else?" She was beginning to get slightly annoyed now.

"No."

"You don't have to say that just to please me."

"I'm not. I wouldn't have cared if you ordered me escargot!"

That made her laugh a little, and he cracked another smile as well. Salome just stood there watching the exchange, wondering when they were going to kiss. The atmosphere seemed so charged with sexual tension that even a 12-year-old could pick up on it. She had already taken a seat on the sofa to watch the small spectacle, and when it was over, Alex went to sit beside her.

"I popped over to the off-license before you got here to get a bottle of wine. It's nothing fancy, but it's something. I also got some soda for Salome. I wasn't sure what to get so I hope she likes Dr. Pepper."

"Oh, she'll drink anything with sugar. Even though, I've tried to get her to be more healthy in that respect." She glanced over at her daughter just in time to catch her rolling her eyes.

"It's my body, I can put whatever I want into it."

"I know, but I just wish you cared a bit more."

"Just let her be a kid." Matt chimed in, earning himself a glare from Alex. It should have made him cower, but it just made his groin tingle.

"I'm just trying to look out for her well-being. I am her mother."

There was an awkward silence after that that was interrupted by a knock on the door. The food had arrived, which caused another discussion about who should pay. Matt offered to pay for his own, and since this wasn't a date, Alex agreed. Just one more thing that wouldn't cause him to get the wrong idea. Once the delivery guy had left, they set the table with three plates, and served the food. The mood began to feel more comfortable as they all exchanged glances with each other, but it was a little too quiet for Matt's liking. He broke the silence by getting to know Salome some more.

"What's your favorite subject in school?"

"It's a tie between English and Art. Taking after both my parents, I guess. My dad's a journalist, and mum paints in her spare time."

"I'd like to see them sometime, if you'd let me."

"They're nothing special. It's just a hobby--"

"I'm sure they're wonderful." There was that purr again. _Dammit, why does he have to be so fucking charming?!_ She was very good at not acting like she wanted to screw him right on the table, simply smiling as she took another bite of her food. There was another moment of silence until Salome asked question this time.

"You invited us here in hopes of shagging my mum, right?"

"Salome Violetta! That is not appropriate, and I want you to apologize right now."

"But it's true! Haven't you noticed the way he looks at you? He obviously wants you, so why don't you put the poor guy out of his misery?"

"Apologize, or you can forget about going swimming."

"Sorry."

"I'm sorry, Matt."

"It's alright."

The rest of the dinner was devoid of conversation. No one was sure how to come back from that incident, but Matt wasn't uncomfortable about it. Hopefully Alex had realized how he looked at her, and felt some ounce of desire toward him. Enough to make her want to sleep with him, at least. Afterward, they all went down to the basement to watch Salome swim and make sure she was safe. They stole glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking, but when their eyes met, they both broke out in a friendly smile.

"So, uh, tonight was... interesting." He observed.

"Definitely. And I apologize again for my daughter."

"It's really fine. She's a child, some of the most bluntly honest people in the world."

"Tell me about it. It's gotten so bad that I can't even leave the house for work unless my outfit is approved by her."

"Well, she certainly has great taste."

"I don't even know why I care about her opinion, but I guess I don't want to start my day with her look of disdain."

"Well, and it shows that you care in some way, no matter how much it might get on your nerves."

"I suppose so. The things we do for our children." She said with a sigh. "Thanks for tonight. Despite the awkwardness, I actually had a nice time."

"Me too. I'd like to do it again sometime, perhaps just the two of us."

"Are you asking me out, Mr. Smith?"

"That would be inappropriate, but I'm fine with it if you are."

"I'll have to think about it, but I'm sure it could be arranged."

"I hope so."

They continued to flirt around each other for the next hour. Salome grew tired of swimming, and they left as soon as she had gotten dressed. Matt was left alone with his thoughts of their dinner 'date'. He really hoped she was serious about it, but if the glint in her eye was anything to go by, she was. On the way back home, Alex's head was flooded with her own thoughts as well. She certainly hoped their dinner alone would be less awkward than this one had been. She knew she shouldn't be chasing a man that was nearly 20 years younger than her, but it had been so long since she had been with one. If her memory served, they were quite energetic in bed (also, their recover time was shorter than that of an older man).

God, she was in so much trouble! Every time she looked at his face, the butterflies went crazy in her stomach. Ever since she hired him, he had been the new focus of her self-pleasuring sessions, and she was no doubt his. It excited her to imagine him having a wank over thoughts of her, and it brought a small smile to her face now. Yep, definitely in trouble...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter, but it has some flirty banter texting going on ;)

Later that night:

_Karen, you'll never believe this, but I finally got the guts to ask out Alex! And the best part? She said yes!!!_

_Alright, calm down. Is it an actual date, or are you just going out as colleagues?_

_It doesn't matter. The point is we're going out!_

_Well, either way, congratulations. I hope things work out the way you want. So, when's the big night?_

_I don't know, we haven't discussed it yet._

His phone beeped with another text, this one from Alex.

_Hey, if you still want to, we could have dinner this Friday. My ex is taking Salome for the weekend so things won't quite be so awkward this time._

_Sounds perfect. I'm looking forward to it :)_

_I can't be that good of company._

_Well, you're certainly more interesting than Karen. All she does is flirt with Arthur and completely ignore me._

_Aw, poor baby. It's tough being the third wheel, huh?_

_Yeah, but it's alright. At least I'm out and socializing._

_There aren't any girls that catch your eye?_

_You_ , he wanted to say, but was afraid of how she would take that. Eh, what the hell...

_Nah, just you, Kingston :P Are you flattered that such a younger guy would fancy you?_

_As long as you're not after my money ;)_

_Nope, just your body. Though, from what I can tell, your personality is pretty great too._

_I really hope you're not being serious. Remember, I have the power to fire you._

_You wouldn't do that. Who would you find that works harder than I do?_

_I'm sure I could fine someone. Perhaps one that isn't so attractive :P_

_Do I distract you?_

_Sometimes, yes._

Matt actually couldn't think of a flirtatious reply. She can't be serious, can she? He wondered. Before he over-thought the meaning behind that, his phone when off again.

_Have I scared you off, Matthew?_

He smiled to himself as he replied.

_I thought that was my job ;)_

_You haven't yet. I don't think you could if you tried._

_Is that a challenge?_

_Possibly. Let's just see how our dinner goes, shall we?_

_Fair enough. By the way, why do you always sound so proper when you talk?_

_Do I? I didn't realize._

_It's no big deal, I don't need your speech to tell me that you're too good for me._

_Why do you say that? A man as handsome as you could have anyone he wanted._

_Anyone?_

_Yes._

Alex knew that he was talking about her. She wanted him as well, even though she wasn't ready to admit it to him yet. She had forgotten how fun a chase could be, and she was rather enjoying their flirtatious banter. Perhaps Salome was right and they should just shag. Though, that would mean the chase was over, and things would probably get complicated between them. Not to mention awkward at work. Could the CEO sleep with a colleague? Of course they could, but should they?

Alex thought of all the businessmen who had cheated on their wives by fucking their secretaries. Even though she wasn't married anymore, perhaps it wasn't time to move on just yet. Her bed was awfully cold and lonely, though...

_Have I scared you off now, Kingston?_

_No, I was sending Salome to bed. Which is probably where I should be heading soon. It's been a long day._

_Yeah. Well, sweet dreams, and I'll see you on Monday._

_Yep, you too._

Matt wished the conversation didn't have to end, but he was rather sleepy. He even pondered about sleeping the weekend away just to make the start of the work week come faster. He actually enjoyed his job because he got to see Alex every day. Sure, him and Karen were becoming pretty good friends, but that's all they were. Friends. After turning of the TV, he turned off the downstairs lights before heading upstairs to get ready for bed. As he snuggled deep into the blankets, he took another smell of them, and a smile spread across his face as he thought of Alex.


	7. Chapter 7

A little after 2:30am, Alex awoke covered in a light sheen of sweat and a slickness on her thighs. Her heart was racing as she recalled the dream she'd just had. She couldn't remember what had led up to it, but all she could remember was her and Matt in a sexy blur of naked, sweaty skin, heaving breathing, and frantic kissing. She had never woken up from a dream this wet before, and she couldn't ignore the intense throbbing in her womb. Slipping her hand inside her pajama bottoms, she gasped as she felt how aroused she really was. Her clit was so sensitive that when she touched it lightly, it felt like she could have cum immediately.

This was the first sex dream she'd had with him, and she was actually surprised it had taken this long. Though, it wouldn't be the first time she had pleasured herself to thoughts of him. Alex never thought that she would lust after someone this much! Especially an employee - someone under her in business ranking. I'd prefer to have him under me in much different circumstances, she thought with a wicked smile. With a sigh, she grabbed her beloved rabbit from the night stand drawer to relieve herself of the annoying throbbing. Ever since her divorce, it had become her new best friend, but it was no substitute for the real thing.

After kicking away her duvet, she lifted her hips to slip off her bottoms, then spread her legs to insert the toy. It entered her quite easily, and she turned the revolving pearls on low to tease herself a little. She moaned softly as she felt them massage her inner muscles. After a few moments, she raised the speed gradually, then pressed the ears to her stiff and swollen clit. She had to bite her lip to stifle her loud whimper as they stimulated the overly-sensitized bud. Just as she figured, it didn't take long to reach her climax, but she didn't quite feel satisfied. It took three more orgasms for the throbbing to finally stop, and she went to clean herself up before going back to sleep.

xXx

Across town, Matt slept like a baby with no particular dreams. When he woke up to the sun shining through the curtains, he stretched luxuriously in the huge bed before slowly getting up to begin his morning routine. Afterward, he went downstairs to remember there was no food in the fridge. Instead, he got dressed and went out to a coffee shop to get some tea and a scone. He couldn't stop thinking of the text session he'd had with Alex the night before. In fact, he read through it again while eating his breakfast. He wanted to text her to wish her a good morning, but figured it would sound too desperate. _But maybe it would make her smile._ Once he found her name in his contacts, he sent her the message, short and sweet. Two minutes later came her reply.

 _Good morning to you, too_.

Matt wondered if she would be doing anything today, but didn't want to interrupt her time with Salome. Plus, he really didn't want another awkward moment like dinner the night before. Instead, he replied with something more casual.

_Did you sleep well?_

_Alright. You?_

_Like a baby. Now I'm at Starbucks for tea and a scone. Sort of wish I had your company._

_I thought I would have gotten you hooked on those croissants. I could sure use one right now._

_I could bring some for you and Salome. That is, if you trust me enough to know your other address :P_

_Oh, I suppose those croissants are worth it._

Matt beamed at his phone at her reply, no doubt looking like an idiot to the onlookers, but he didn't care. He was going to learn Alex's real address. He wouldn't stalk her or anything - plus it would be easier to pick her up for their dinner "date" on Friday. When he had the address, he left the cafe and drove to the bakery that had her coveted breakfast.

It took him a few minutes to find the place, but when he did, he parked and headed into the building. The elevator to the 15th floor seemed to take forever, but when he finally got there, his heart was pounding. His legs trembled as he walked to her door and knocked softly. He startled when it opened, and he was greeted by her sweet face.

"Thank you so much!" She said as she grabbed the bag and shut the door in his face. Matt was confused and actually turned to leave until it opened again to Alex laughing. "I was kidding. Come in."

He stepped forward hesitantly, and only felt confident she wouldn't close the door again when she walked away from it. She called for Salome to say breakfast had arrived, and she soon appeared coming down the stairs to the loft. This was also a really nice apartment, Matt observed as he looked around at the open space the was the living room, kitchen, and dining area. Like her place in Chelsea, it was also decorated tastefully, though a little differently.

The colors were a bit warmer here. The walls in the living room were painted a goldenrod yellow, with a lightly tanned sofa and matching plush chairs. The coffee table was wooden, and the carpet underneath was brown. When he passed the doorway to the kitchen, he saw the walls were painted teal, and all the cabinets and cupboards were white. There was also a huge bouquet of purple and blue flowers. Matt wasn't much of an expert on the kinds of flowers, but he knew the blue ones were roses. There were also sprigs of Baby's Breath.

"Those flowers are lovely." He complimented.

"Thank you. I grew and arranged them myself."

"What are the purple ball ones?"

"Alliums. I love them."

"Well, they're certainly interesting."

She flashed him a dazzling smile as she retrieved the food from the bag. "What do I owe you?"

"Nothing." She gave him a blank stare, which caused him to laugh. "I'm serious. It was nothing, and I'm honored that you let me do this for you"

"Bringing breakfast?"

"Of course."

"You didn't do it in hopes that I would give you a promotion or a raise or anything in the future?"

"Nope, I just wanted to see the smile it would bring to your face, and I have, so that's payment enough."

"Ugh, get a room." Salome groaned as she retreated back upstairs before anything too gross was said or done.

Alex clicked her tongue in annoyance before inviting him to sit down. They decided on the living room since it was comfortable, and Matt was glad. He placed himself in one of the two chairs on the other side of the coffee table. He sighed deeply as he relaxed into the leather seat, his fingers lightly brushing the right arm.

"Oh! I nearly forgot to ask if you wanted anything to drink."

"No. I'm alright for now."

"Ok, but when you're ready, don't hesitate to ask." He smirked at that, which caused her to cock her head in confusion. "What? What have I done now?"

"Nothing. You're just such a gracious hostess."

"Oh, shut up. It actually feels good to be comfortable with someone. You've been such a nice guy to have a couple meals with, and I don't have to be such a controlling bitch like I am at the office."

"I don't think you're controlling, or a b--. I'm sorry, I can't ever imagine you behaving that way."

"You haven't been there long enough. I'm sure you've heard stories from people."

"A few, but I refuse to believe them until I've experienced your wrath firsthand."

"It's just difficult being a successful woman in this world. Men think they need to have all the power, and I just got tired of being subjective so I decided to change my attitude, and look where it got me!" She held up her arms to gesture to her lavish surroundings and smiled proudly.

"You've done very well for yourself. I don't care how you act towards other colleagues, but I'm glad you can be your old self around me."

"I can, and it's really wonderful."

They sat in silence while she ate. Matt continued to look around the apartment with envy, wishing that he could eventually afford to live in a place like this. Staying in her Chelsea house had given him a taste for riches, and he craved more of it. Though, more importantly, he craved Alex.

"So, about your birthday... it's getting closer."

"Ugh, don't remind me. It's on Tuesday, actually."

"I really think you should have a party."

"Why? I'm sure they don't want to celebrate the fact that I've lived so long."

"I do. It will be fun, and I'll arrange everything. You just tell me what food and drink you want, and I'll get it."

"Matt, please. I'd rather grow another year closer to death alone and miserable like it should be."

"Come on, Kingston. Don't tell me you've forgotten how to have fun."

"I'm too old and bitter for fun."

"No you're not! Please?" He stuck out his lower lip to pout at her, and gave her his saddest puppy eyes.

"Fine, but just for a couple hours. Don't make me regret it."

"I won't." He replied with a gleeful smile.

They spent nearly two hours discussing what she wanted. Not because she wanted a ton of things, but because they got side-tracked learning things about each other. It was almost lunch when he finally got up to leave, but Alex invited him to stay. She would cook something to return the favor of bringing breakfast. Matt asked if he could help, and she said yes. He took over chopping the onions when they began to make her cry, and just continued with all the other vegetables. They were making a nice soup to warm them up on the chilly day, and Matt had almost forgotten how much he liked being in a kitchen.

He was flooded with thoughts of helping his mom when he was little, and it made him smile. Salome was called down again when it was finished, and the dining room table had been set with the three bowls and a basket of sliced French bread, just like in a restaurant. They ate in silence, and the 12-year-old didn't have anymore awkward comments or questions, which was a bit of a blessing in Matt's mind. She was becoming a teenager, so it was understandable. He assumed she hadn't taken her parents' divorce well, and now a new man was moving in on her mother.

After everyone finished eating, Salome quickly disappeared back upstairs, and Matt helped Alex clear the table before asking where the bathroom was. Thankfully, it was upstairs because he actually wanted to have a private talk with the girl. When he got to the top of the landing, he assumed the only closed door was to her room, and he went to knock on it. An annoyed tone on the other side said come in, so he did. Her room was painted a magenta color, but the drawn curtains made it a bit dark.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something. I know me getting to know your mum can't be easy for you, but I just wanted to assure you that you don't have anything to worry about. I'm not trying to replace your dad or anything. I don't even think your mum fancies me..."

"Are you kidding? You must be blind as a bat to see that she looks at you the same way you look at her. And if you do want to date her or whatever, I'm fine with it. My dad's moved on, and she deserves to be happy."

"Great! I'm glad we got that sorted. I'll leave you alone now." He stepped out to close the door, but her voice stopped him. "Hey, Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"I really am sorry for what I said last night. I can be a real brat sometimes."

"It's alright." He left her with a smile, which she returned, and he made his way back downstairs.

He found Alex in the kitchen doing the dishes, and just stood there a moment to admire her body for the millionth time. _God, she's gorgeous!_ He thought. Stepping quietly into the room, she jumped when he snuck up behind her.

"You'll give me a heart attack!" She smacked his shoulder, leaving behind darkened fingerprints. "Did you find everything ok?"

"Yeah, that loo is just as accommodating as the one at the other flat."

"I'm glad you think so."

"Did you decorate everything yourself, or did you hire someone?"

"I did it. This is my space, and I wanted to reflect that to everyone who visits."

"Perhaps you should have done that for a living because you're quite good." Matt picked up a tea towel to begin drying the dishes in the strainer.

"You don't have to do that."

"I know, but I want to. You've already been so kind to me, and I want to repay you in any way I can."

"It's really no troub--" She was cut off with a chaste kiss, and she was stunned for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." He paused. "Actually, I'm not sorry. I've wanted to kiss you ever since I first saw you. When I first stepped into your office that day two weeks ago, you took my breath away with your sheer beauty, and since then, I've vowed to do whatever I could to have you. There, I've finally said it. You can fire me or whatever, but at least you know now."

"I'm not going to fire you. I really like you too, but I don't think things would work out between us."

"Is it the age difference? Or the fact that you're my superior?"

"Both. It wouldn't be appropriate to get involved with you. And if the press found out, they'd have a field day! The company can't take any bad publicity. I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright. I understand."

Matt put down the bowl he was drying, walked to the front door to grab his coat from the hook, and walked out, ignoring Alex's call. Of course it would be a mistake to get involved, and Matt didn't want anything to happen to her company. Instead, he would respect her wish by doing the impossible: forming a strictly platonic, work-friendly relationship with her. Monday was going to be a long day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this chapter, but I promise it will get better!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys aren't too disappointed with this chapter. I didn't include any internal thoughts to avoid the nightmare that is Rich Text. Also, thanks to you all who have commented and kudoed. It makes me smile!

Sunday was a usual lazy day for Matt, and he just laid in bed to watch tele. It was also a melancholy day because he wasn't sure how in the hell he would go from lusting after his boss to just being work acquaintances. He hoped she would still want her party on Tuesday. He hadn't gotten a text from her since the day before, and he thought she needed her space.

Picking up his phone anyway, he searched through his contacts until he found her name, and sat as his thumb hovered over the call button. The digit twitched unexpectedly, and he swore under his breath as it began to ring. It took a few of them until she finally answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, sorry, I actually didn't mean to call. But while I've got you, I just want to make sure there are no hard feelings for yesterday."

"Of course there aren't. In fact, I was actually tempted to call you to ask if you'd like to have lunch again."

"I'd like that."

"Great. We'll come get you at 11:30?"

"Perfect. I'll see you then."

"Yep. Bye."

When he hung up, he could have jumped for joy. In fact, he started to, but he got tangled up in the bed clothes, and ended up falling on the floor. Luckily, he managed to avoid hitting his head, and after getting free, he rushed to the bathroom to take a shower before getting dressed.

They would be arriving in a little over two hours, and he wanted to be ready. He chose a plain white t-shirt and black skinny jeans. He finished off with a pair of dark blue sneakers, then went downstairs to pass the time by watching TV. He still couldn't believe that she had asked him to do something this time, and he would do everything to not make it the only time.

There was a knock on the door at 11, and he opened it with a warm smile once he saw Alex's face. He stepped aside to invite them in, and excused himself to the bathroom before the left. When he returned, they left quietly, got in her car, and went to a restaurant of his choosing.

"I know I said 11:30, but we were so hungry that we couldn't wait." She explained as they were seated at the table.

"It's alright. It's always a pleasure to see you. I hope yesterday also didn't put you off having the party."

"I suppose we should. No use wasting all that time discussing it to cancel it now."

"Good, because I've already set things up with catering. There won't be any decorations, as you requested - just food, wine, and champagne."

"What are we doing when you get off work, mum?"

"I don't know. I just planned to relax at home."

"I could take the two of you out." Matt blurted without thinking. "If you don't think it would be inappropriate."

"I'll think about it."

The rest of the time was spent with slightly awkward small talk, until Alex paid the bill, and they returned him home. Well, his temporary home, and it made Matt wonder how much more temporary it was going to be. He thanked her for lunch, and for their company, and waved at them as they drove off.

Salome looked back at him sadly with her hand pressed to the window, and turned around when he was out of sight. She wondered why things felt so weird between her mother and him now, since everything had been fine last night. She knew it wasn't any of her business, but she was a nosy child.

"Mum, did something happen between you and Matt last night, because you two were acting odd around each other today."

"We just have a difference of opinions on something."

"The fact that you both want to be together?"

"I don't want to discuss this with you." Alex sighed.

"I know you think I'm just a kid, but I notice how you change around him. You seem happier, and I like seeing you like that again. Actually, I don't think you were ever that happy with dad."

"I was at the beginning, but then things happened to where we argued a lot. But then you came, and we were happy again because of you."

"What happened that made you two not happy again?"

"I wanted another baby, and he thought that since we went through so much trouble making you, that we shouldn't have bothered."

"Do you still want one?"

"I'm too old now."

"It's ok, I like it being just the two of us."

They shared a smile, and the atmosphere in the car suddenly lightened. The rest of the way home was spent in a comfortable silence. Alex felt really close to her daughter just then, and nothing more needed to be said.

Meanwhile, Matt was pacing around the living room, wondering if he had done something that made her uncomfortable (besides kissing her). Of course he couldn't ask her to risk putting her career in jeopardy for him. He wasn't anything special. Plus, he was twenty years younger! Surely she wouldn't want someone so inexperienced with the world.  
He mentally scolded himself for being such an idiot, but then he thought being her friend was better than nothing at all. Now if only he could convince his cock of that.

xXx

On Monday, he got up early, showered, put on a grey suit with a silky, dark blue tie, then left for work. When he parked, he walked in and took the elevator to the twelfth floor as always. Heading for his cubicle, he was glad to see that Karen was already there because he wanted to get her opinion on what was going on with him and Alex.

"Yeah, kissing her was a bad move there, Smithers. So was walking out of the flat."

"I know, and I really regret it! If I could take it back, I would in a heartbeat. Though, we had lunch together yesterday, so there's no hard feelings. At least, that's what she's trying  
to make me think."

"Are you two still going out on Friday?"

"I don't know. Though, we are still having her birthday party tomorrow."

"Well, that's good. I'm sure if you back off, things will get better."

"I hope so because she seemed really uneasy yesterday at lunch."

"Just be cool - though, I know that will be a bit of a challenge for you." She smirked.

"Oi! I think I'm pretty cool."

"Whatever you say..."

The rest of the work day was slow, but that was to be expected on a Monday. He didn't talk to Alex all day, but when they saw each other, they exchanged smiles. She never asked  
to talk to him, or asked if he wanted to go for lunch somewhere, but that was fine. At least she wasn't completely ignoring him.

After work, he said goodbye to her, and wished her a good night before returning to Chelsea. Matt ended up going out with Karen and Arthur, but they spoke no more of Alex and the situation between the two of them, which was fine with him. He would prefer to forget it. Little did he know, Alex had a particular use for her at tomorrow's party.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter was everything you were expecting it to be!

Matt had trouble sleeping that night because he was too excited about the party. He couldn't wait to see the smile on Alex's face. Even if it was a fake smile, he didn't care. When his alarm went off at 7:30, he jumped out of bed and was ready 20 minutes sooner than usual. He had never been more excited to go to work in his life.

He stopped off to get breakfast before going to the office, and he even picked up some of those croissants for Alex. He hoped she wouldn't have had breakfast already, but if so, she could save them for later. He pulled into the parking lot at 8:40, getting a space close to the door. He went upstairs and walked straight to her office door and knocked quietly.

"Come in."

"Hey, Miss Kingston. I brought you some breakfast."

"Oh, I'm 'miss' again, am I?" She smirked. "I know I'm your boss, but there's no need to be so formal."

"Ok, Alex."

"That's better." He walked to her and gave her the bag. "Thank you."

"Just something extra for your birthday."

"You're too much."

"It's just food."

"I know, but you also went through all the trouble of setting up my party this afternoon. I got more than I bargained for when I hired you."

"Well, I like to go above and beyond the call of duty. Especially for my friends. We are friends, aren't we?"

"I like to think so." She smiled as she blushed, and Matt felt a surge of pride in his heart.

"Well, I suppose I should get to work. Happy birthday."

"Thanks. I'll see you later."

"Yep."

3:00 couldn't come fast enough, and he had no idea how he would be able to concentrate until then. As he figured, the morning went by really slow, but at least talking to Karen helped kill some of the time. After lunch, the time went faster since he began setting things up at 2:00. He even got Karen and Arthur to help. 

The last thing he brought out was the dessert: lemon meringue pies. He learned it was her favorite, and he had to get it. Once everything was set up, he went to get Alex. Her smile when she saw everything was genuine, and he couldn't help beaming along with her. Everyone wished her a happy birthday, and she felt appreciated for once. It seemed like they didn't hate her as much as she thought.

"Thank you again for this." She said to him once the party had begun. "I especially love the pies."

"Well, you said you weren't big on chocolate..."

"Everything is really lovely. I may give you raise after all."

She left him with a smile as she went to go mingle with the other workers. Matt just sighed longingly as he watched her. Karen waved her hand in front of his face, but didn't break his concentration. She eventually nudged him with her hip to get his attention, snapping him out of his trance.

"I'm surprised hearts aren't shooting out of your eyes. You really look pathetic pining after her."

"I don't care. I like the way she makes me feel."

"It's just a shame you can't have her..."

"Of course I could, but that would be wrong. I'd never force myself on her. Though, she has said that she likes me as well. Perhaps she would give in."

Matt emptied his glass of champagne in one gulp, then went to get a refill. When he turned back around, he had lost sight of Alex. He walked around the entire room, and thought she might have gone to the bathroom. Just in case, he decided to check her office, and his heart rate slowed to normal when he saw her standing in front of the window.

"Hey, there you are." He greeted as he made his way to her. She turned her head to give him a smile, and he returned it before looking out the window. "That's a really great view."

"Mhmm. I've always enjoyed it." She paused. "This really was a great party. I was dreading it, but, it turns out, those people don't hate me as much as I thought they did."

"They were probably just scared of you. You can be a bit intimidating."

"I have to scare the men in the meetings somehow." She chuckled. "Matt, I wanted to talk to you about that day you kissed me."

"I'm really sorry about that. It was a stupid move, and I also shouldn't have just walked out--"

"I'm not angry about it. I wasn't even angry at the time. It just took me by surprise, but it was a nice surprise."

"Yeah?"

"I wonder, would you mind doing it again? I didn't gauge much of your kissing ability last time." Her lips spread in a flirtatious smirk, and Matt's body suddenly burned.

"Uh- are you sure that's a good idea. I know how much this company means to you, and I don't want you to give it up for an affair with me."

"It's just a bloody kiss! We'll get to the affair later."

"What if someone comes in?"

"So what if they do?"

Alex cupped his cheek, brushing her fingers lightly down his jaw to gently grip his chin and bring their lips together. He first noticed how soft her lips were - like kissing a rose petal. When they parted, he squeaked in surprise when he felt her tongue sliding along the seam of his, and his cock jolted at the hum she gave as she was allowed in. 

Her mouth was moist, and her tongue was demanding as it dominated his. She tasted like champagne, lemon, and sugar, but there was also an underlying unique flavor. Losing himself in the embrace, he buried his fingers into her curls, as they shared softs moans. Soon, they parted for air, but Matt discovered he had some difficulty.

"Bloody hell." He whispered as he gasped to try and fill his lungs with much-needed oxygen. Alex simply giggled wickedly.

"Aw, I was hoping you would have been speechless. Here, why don't you sit down." She helped him into her chair as he clutched his chest and gulped for air. "Are you in shock?"

"I think I might be." He joked, his voice sounding stronger this time.

"Take a drink." She nodded to the glass that was still in his left hand, and he chugged it in two gulps. "Better?"

"Much."

"I've never had that happen when I've kissed someone before."

"Neither have I. It was a damn good one!"

"Would you like to do it again?"

"If you want to."

Alex slid into his lap and straddled his thighs as she crushed her lips to his. Matt didn't know what to do with his hands, and eventually rested them in the middle of her back, right under the clasp of her bra. He wondered what color it was, until her probing tongue entered his mouth again and all thoughts flew away.

"Touch me lower." She mumbled against him, and his hands slid to the waistband of her skirt. "Lower."

Alex purred deeply when his hands move over her ass, and she pressed against his groin, making him grunt. She wasn't surprised to find the beginning of an erection, and she continued rubbing against it until he was completely hard. The crotch of her panties had gotten wet, and she hoped she wasn't getting anything on his trousers. Though, they were black, so it wouldn't have been noticed.

"Wait. We shouldn't be doing this." Matt said suddenly, gripping her shoulders to push her away so he could look at her. Seeing her red, swollen lips made him think otherwise, but he would be strong.

"Tell me, are you willing to go above and beyond the call of duty now?"

"As much as I would really love to, I can't."

"It feels like you're more than capable." She purred as she ground her crotch against his cock again, making him groan. "Aren't you tired of flirting around each other?"

"What about what you said at your flat Saturday night? Does that mean nothing now?"

"I've had a think about it, and actually Salome convinced me. She said I look happier when I'm with you. If you don't want a relationship, we can at least have some fun, can't we?"

"What if people find out?"

"What if they do? Would you be ashamed?"

"I'm more worried that you would be."

"I'm a big girl. I don't care what people say about me."

"You say that now..."

"Just shut up and fuck me."

Matt swiveled the chair around, and laid her out on the desk. He quickly began unbuttoning her blouse, and opened it to reveal a lavender lace bra that gave her wonderful   
cleavage. Her skin was honeyed and soft, he discovered as he ran his hands up her stomach to palm her breasts. He gave them a gentle squeeze as he gazed down at her hungrily.

Alex sat up to begin unbuttoning his shirt, pressing soft kisses to the exposed skin of his stomach, and took pleasure in the way his muscles twitched under her lips. His torso was surprisingly bare, with only a few small patches of hair, but she didn't mind. It was better than someone that looked like a gorilla.

Her hands then moved on to his trousers, releasing the button and pulling down the zipper before pushing the fabric down his hips. He was wearing dark blue boxer briefs, and they were so snug that she could see the perfect outline of his cock. She stroked her palm up and down the shaft while she stared at him predatorily.

"You're so bloody gorgeous." He breathed as he bent forward to claim her mouth.

Matt began to unfasten her shirt, and he slowly pulled it down her hips to let it drop to the floor. He broke their kiss to examine her matching knickers with the dark wet spot on the crotch. He trailed his index finger over the damp fabric, pressing harder to squeeze between her labia and find her clit. She moaned softly as she lifted her hips into his touch, but he left her whimpering for more.

"Please. I need you."

"Tell me how much."

Instead of answering, Alex grabbed his wrist to slip his hand under the front of her panties to explore her wet folds. She laid back and let his fingers work their magic on her swollen bud. He rubbed it in slow circles and listened to her silenced noises since she was chewing her lip to keep from being too loud. He wished he could hear her properly, but perhaps there would be a next time.

Matt continued his ministrations until he could hear the smacking of her wetness, and he figured she was ready. He removed her underwear and his boxers. His erection stood proudly in front of him, and he took it in hand to brush it up and down her sex to coat it with lubrication. Alex winced a little when the tip penetrated slightly, and he stopped.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, keep going."

He slid inside slowly and carefully, and there weren't any problems. Her silken inner walls felt amazing around his throbbing member as he pulled back, then pushed in again. It began as a gentle pace that quickly escalated into a quick pounding. Alex wrapped her legs around his back to take him in deeper, and she nearly screamed when he hit that spot inside her that made her toes curl.

"Oh god, right there." She panted. "You're so amazing."

Matt couldn't believe that he was making her feel this good (unless she was faking in order to spare his feelings). Either way, he kept going, rubbing his thumb against her clit until she shattered hard around him. Her walls clutched him tightly, and he feared he would cum inside her. Thankfully, she let him go, and he was able to release his load over her stomach, streaking it with shiny ropes of thick, white liquid.

After they relaxed a little, Matt helped her off the desk, and the both got dressed. Hopefully no one at the party noticed how long they were gone, but he left before her, and she emerged again five minutes later to rejoin the festivities. Matt had gotten a slice of pie, and was looking around the room at nothing in particular.

"You just shagged her, didn't you?" Karen said as she snuck up behind him.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because your shirt's buttoned up wrong."

"Shit." He handed his plate to her and rushed to the little kitchen area to fix it before anyone else saw it.

"You know, I must say that I kinda envy you in a way. Sleeping with the boss. If I was a guy, I'd probably do the same. I'm not even attracted to women like that, but Alex is pretty stunning."

"Please promise me that you won't tell anyone. Not even Arthur. I don't want people to find out and call her horrible things and possibly bugger up my chances of being with her   
again."

"Alright, I won't." She handed him his place once his shirt was fixed.

"Thanks. And just so you know, I'm not trying to fuck my way to the top. I wouldn't use her like that."

"I know you wouldn't."

She left him with an understanding smile as she returned to the party, probably to find her boyfriend. When he was left alone, he had a bit of difficulty eating the pie with a big, silly grin on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

After the party, Matt offered to give Alex a ride home since she'd had a little too much to drink. She assured him that her driver would get her there safely, and they said goodbye with a smile. Neither of them knew how different things were going to be now, but they somehow didn't care. They were both happy and that's all that mattered.

He went to the store to get items for supper because he was actually tired of take-out. When he walked into the store, he looked in his wallet to find it empty. He swore under his breath and walked right back out to go home. He forgot he had spent the rest of his paycheck on the food and booze for the party. He wasn't angry because he remembered how beautiful Alex's smile had been (and her face as she fell apart beneath him).

As a last resort, he called Karen to meet her at a pub. He explained his predicament, and she asked why wouldn't he have Alex buy him food. She had a good point, but they had just had sex. Matt felt it would be embarrassing for her to know he was broke. Besides, it wasn't as though they were dating, so she wasn't responsible for him.

"You can be a real idiot sometimes." The redhead exasperated. "But I guess I'll bail you out this time. What pub do you want to go to?"

"I don't care. How far are you from the Prince Albert?"

"Maybe about five minutes."

"Alright, I'll meet you there."

He hopped back in his car, and made the drive over the Battersea Bridge. He pulled up in front of the pub in just under four minutes, but Karen and Arthur was right behind him. They walked in, picked a table, sat down, and ordered. Matt was getting odd looks from Arthur, and he hoped Karen hadn't told him what had happened between him and Alex.

"Thanks for doing this, Kaz. I owe you."

"It's just a meal, calm down. So I'll be out a few quid, it's no big deal."

"I swear I'll pay you back the next time I get a check."

"Don't worry about it. What are friends for?"

After that little exchange, Arthur had given up on his odd looks, and Matt could rest easy knowing his secret was safe. When the food arrived, they passed the time with innocent conversation and laughter, and he was actually happy to be the third wheel for once. He wondered if he would ever get to double date with Alex, or if she would even want to.

They hung around for a bit to have some more drinks before parting ways. Karen was thanked again for the night out, and Matt even gave her a hug, which brought back Arthur's wary gaze. With a final wave, he said goodbye, and returned to his car to go home. Once he arrived, he went inside to change out of his suit, and take a nice relaxing bubble bath.

Halfway through, he could hear a faint ringing sound and realized it was his phone. Swearing to himself, he jumped out of the tub to go find it, nearly slipping on the wet tiles of the bathroom. He found it in his trouser pocket, and was a little surprised to see Alex's name on the screen.

"Hello." He answered.

"Hey. Is this a bad time?"

"No, I was just taking a bath and didn't bring my phone this time. What can I do for you?"

"You could come over at around 10pm. Salome will be asleep, and I want you."

"Didn't get enough of me earlier?"

"From now on, whenever I call, I expect you to obey me. I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into."

"Absolutely. I'll be there."

"Great. I'll be waiting." She purred then hung up.

He finished his bath, got dressed, and waited as patiently as he could for 10:00 (which turned out not to be very patient at all). At 9:45, he headed over there, slightly speeding, and pulled up in front of the apartment building in five minutes. He went upstairs and knocked on her door, hoping her daughter would be asleep.

He startled a little when the door finally opened, and Alex grabbed him by the jacket to pull him inside. She then pushed him against the wall and crushed their lips together in a frantic kiss. Matt took his own initiative and turned her so her back was against the wall, their embrace never breaking.

Alex wrapped her right leg around his hip, and he pressed his half-hard cock to her core. He could feel the heat of it through his sweatpants, and it made him harden further. He became fully erect when he began grinding against her, and the mix of her moans and the feel of her caused it.

They parted for air, and she grabbed his hand to lead him upstairs to her bedroom. He watched her hips sway as she walked, also noticing the outline of her ass in the silk robe she wore. Once they reached the bedroom, the door was closed, and they stood in the middle of the floor.

"Strip." Alex commanded, her hungry, lust-filled gaze making him feel naked already.

Matt obeyed, and she never took her eyes off him as they scanned every new bit of exposed skin. She licked her lips when he was completely naked, her look falling to his proud erection. Her lips spread into a naughty smirk as she walked towards him and got on her knees.

"Aren't we even going to say hello?" He joked, which earned his cock a slap, causing him to whimper in pain.

"Any more stupid questions?" He shook his head. "Lovely. Now, are you gonna be a good boy for me?" A nod, and she smiled up at him. "I don't want to hear a word or a sound   
from you. Salome is sleeping, and you better not wake her." 

He nodded again, and she rewarded him with a light lick to the tip of his straining cock. When she suddenly took it in her mouth, he had to bit his lip to stifle any noise he might have made, only a muffled groan came out. Her mouth felt as wonderful as he cunt, and he feared he wouldn't last much longer. Alex seemed to sense it as well because she pulled away, and he wanted to cry at the lack of stimulation. He must have made some noise because she glared at him.

"You think you deserve to cum?" She snapped, and he shook his head vigorously. "Of course you don't. You haven't even pleasured me yet." Alex laid down on the bed, situating herself on the pillows so she was comfortable. "Are you ready to taste my forbidden fruit?" She purred, and Matt nodded his head. "Don't disappoint me."

Another head shake as she spread her legs invitingly. He walked to the front of the bed and crawled up to lay between them. He could see a teasing glimpse of her pink folds through her trimmed pubes, and she looked so delicious that he just dove in. He licked a line up her slit, and she gasped when the tip of his tongue flicked her sensitive bud.

"Suck it." She breathed. He parted her labia, and she let out a soft moan when his lips wrapped around it and began suckling it like a nipple. "Yes, that's it."

Matt purred as her fingers raked through his hair, and her hips undulated to grind shamelessly against his face. He wasn't sure if he should, but he wanted to anyway, so he inserted two fingers inside her. The only thing that left her mouth was more moans, and he smiled to himself. 

He couldn't believe how wet she was, and had a feeling she would orgasm soon. Sure enough, with one final press to the spongy flesh on the upper wall, she clamped around his fingers like a vice. Her hands covered her mouth to stifle her scream as her body shook with the force of her orgasm. When she calmed down, she looked at him (he was now kneeling on the mattress in front of her).

"Did I tell you to stop?"

He continued to pleasure her with his mouth and fingers, giving her at least six or seven orgasms. Afterward, when she was completely sated, he was still hard as a rock. His cock had been pulsing for at least two hours while she got to cum over and over again. He whimpered to her, pleading with his eyes to please get him off, and Alex thankfully allowed it.

She laid him down and knelt by his side to suck him off. Because of his heightened state of arousal, it didn't take him long, and he was soon spurting down her throat. She didn't swallow, but instead spit it into the trash can beside the bed. Alex allowed 10 minutes of cuddling before thanking him and telling him to leave.

She rolled over as he was getting dressed, and he walked back downstairs quietly. It had been the best night of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Arthur may be a wee bit jealous...


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more sex, and an understanding between Matt and Arthur. Also, I'm sorry for neglecting my other stories. I'll get to those eventually.

The next day at work, things seemed to be back to normal. Alex remained in her office as usual, most likely on the phone, and Matt typed away at his desk. When it was lunch time, he was invited by Karen to go out. Arthur tagged along as well, but still kept a watchful eye on the other two.

When they arrived at the restaurant, after they ordered, Matt excused himself to the bathroom. Arthur followed a moment later, and cornered him. The other man was confused by his behavior, and thought this was Arthur's way of getting his certain attention.

"Take it easy mate, I'm not into blokes." 

"What would make you think I'm interested in you?"

"The way you're propositioning me in the gents. Isn't that what they usually do?"

"Look, you stupid twat, I don't want to fuck you. I want to ask you about Karen."

"What about her?"

"Do you fancy her?"

"No, of course not. We're just mates. She's all yours, pal." Matt made the move to wash his hands, and Arthur stepped away.

"I just thought, the way you look at her sometimes..."

"I assure you that I have no desire for her whatsoever. She told me she fancied you, but she was too scared to approach you. I talked her into it, so why would I tell her to go after you if I was interested in her?"

"Good point. Glad we got that cleared up, and I'm sorry for the misunderstanding."

"No problem." They returned to the table, both earning a questioning expression from Karen.

"Do you think you need to go to the loo together now?"

"Arthur just had something he wanted to talk to me about."

"Like what?"

"Just guy stuff." Matt replied.

"Fine, keep your stupid secrets. I don't care anyway."

"She really does." They both said at the same time.

"Ugh, shut up, or the two of you can just forget lunch!"

The two men shared glances at each other, and an understanding smile. The atmosphere seemed much lighter than it had when Arthur was jealous, and he was glad they had cleared everything up. Though, he knew Karen was keeping a secret of some sort, and he wanted to find out what it was.

Afterward, they returned to the office, and Matt was suddenly called in to see Alex. After her phone call last night, he could only imagine what she wanted. Sure enough, as soon as he entered, he was told to close the door and lock it. She looked particularly wonderful in her pantsuit today as she beckoned him over with a crook of her finger.

"What can I do for you, Alex?" He asked as he stood in front of her like an obedient pet.

"Go sit on the couch, unbutton your trousers, and stroke yourself until you're hard."

He did as he was told, and found it surprisingly easy to become aroused under her gaze. The green of her irises were nearly wiped out by her dilated pupils, and she looked completely wild for him. Once he was erect, she walked over to him, her eyes never leaving his cock, and it twitched under her predatory stare. She took off her trousers before kneeling above him, and teased his prick with the moist heat of her cunt.

"Do you know how torturous these past two weeks were for me? I had to sit in here knowing you were out there. How I longed to have you like this, settled perfectly between my legs where you belong."

"I wanted the same thing, Alex. I promised myself I would never tell you this, but when I came home from the interview, I fell asleep and dreamt that you were sucking me. It felt so amazing that when I woke up, I was hard, so I had to finish myself off. Does that disgust you?"

"No. You've been the subject of my fantasies as well. Whenever I had my nightly sessions with my toy, I always imagined it was your cock inside me."

"I'd love to watch you fuck yourself sometime."

"I'm sure it could be arranged if you're good. Though, right now, I would appreciate it if you fucked me."

"Of course."

His fingers made sure that she was wet enough, and Alex gripped his cock to impale herself onto it. They both shared a groan as she began to bounce and a medium pace, the leather of the couch creaking under them. He wished she was completely naked to he could suck her tits, but that would have to wait until another time, hopefully.

She reached her orgasm as she rubbed her clit, and she got off him before he could cum as well. He wanted to finish, but she hadn't given him permission. With a nod, he stroked himself to completion, using her remaining juices as lube. He spurted over his hand, trying to avoid getting any on his jacket, and thankfully succeeded. Alex gave him some tissues to clean himself up, then sent him away with a chaste kiss. He stopped to ask one question.

"Are we still having dinner on Friday?"

"I suppose we could."

"It's up to you."

"Sure. Come over around 6. I'll cook if you don't want to go out."

"Sounds good, and perhaps I could help?"

"I'd like that." She smiled, and then he left.

She seemed much more at ease today, compared to last night when she had basically just chucked him out. Though, he couldn't really complain since he was finally getting what he wanted.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling this chapter could have been longer, but I don't really want them getting to know each other too well just yet. I like them when they're just having a bit of fun for now.

The end of the work day finally came, and Matt rushed home to get ready for his dinner with Alex. He was a little nervous since they would be without Salome for the first time. He wasn't sure why, but Alex had seemed different around her daughter, like more content and at ease. Now that they were going to be alone, he had no idea what to expect.

Their sexual encounter in her office on Wednesday was the last one that week, but he didn't think too much of it. He hoped there would be more instances, of course. He knew she had an important job to do, and having sex with him, no matter how enjoyable it was, would have to wait.

Before he headed to her place, he stopped off to get a bottle of wine, just because he thought he should bring something. When he knocked on the door, he was told to come it. When he did, the smell of food filled the apartment, and he found Alex in the kitchen, just closing the door to the oven.

"I brought wine. Something smells delicious."

"Thank you. I hope you don't mind roast chicken with baby carrots and red potatoes."

"Not at all. It sounds wonderful."

"It's just I haven't had a man to cook for in so long. It's really nice to finally do it again."

"Well, the soup we had last week was great, and I enjoyed helping you." He paused and looked down at his feet for a moment. "Would it be alright if I kissed you?"

"Of course."

He set the bottle on the island counter and walked to the other side to her. He cupped her cheek before leaning down to press their lips together. It didn't escalate into a make-out session because he wanted to keep it sweet and slightly loving. When they parted, she was a little dazed which caused him to smile.

"Don't look so smug." She quipped, and that made him laugh.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you like me."

"I've deemed you fuckable. Isn't that good enough?"

"I suppose... for now."

"Don't go falling in love with me. That would be so pathetic."

Matt let the subject drop before things became awkward. Alex opened the bottle, and poured some wine into two glasses. They moved to the living room to sip their drinks, enjoying the silence of the apartment. He took the time to look around at everything again, and really admired her decorating skills.

"So, how are you enjoying my other flat?"

"It's really great. I'll be sad when I have to leave."

"Will you get a place of your own?"

"Eventually, yeah. Though, nothing will ever compare to having a jacuzzi and an in-ground pool in the basement. Also, the huge bed in the master bedroom."

"Is it still as comfortable as I remember?"

"You could come over sometime and find out." He flirted.

"Maybe I will." His growling stomach ruined the mood, but it made Alex giggle.

"Sorry, I guess I'm hungrier than I thought."

"It should be done soon."

"It smells so good, but I'm sure it taste as delicious as you do."

"You naughty boy." She chuckled wickedly, a sound that went straight to his groin.

"I have a bit of a confession to make. I know it would seem like I know how to please a woman, but I really don't. I have no clue what I'm doing unless I'm lucky enough to get one   
that tells me what she likes. I've needed a teacher like you, and I wanted to thank you."

"You've done pretty well without me having to tell you much. Though, you can thank me properly later."

"I really like you taking control as well. For some reason I find it really sexy."

"I hope you'll feel comfortable sometime and take control of me. I used to like to be dominated before I became the dominatrix."

"I'll keep it in mind."

Just then, the timer for the oven went off and Alex rushed to the kitchen to take it out. Matt followed quickly enough to catch her bending over the open door, and admired her ass for as long as he could. He then helped her set the table without being asked, also carrying the heavy pan with the chicken and veg.

They sat down to eat in a comfortable silence, apart from his humming at the delectable taste of the food. It didn't seem much different than when Salome was with them, although it was quieter. He actually sort of missed her. Though, he was anticipating finally getting to hear how loud Alex could be in bed.

Turns out, she could be very loud, and he was actually worried that the neighbors would hear and call the police. If/when they showed up at the door, he would enjoy every second of her tight heat around him as they rolled around on the bed, neither of them being able to decide on a position.

Finally, when Alex was on top, Matt sat up as well so more of him could be pressed against her. They kissed frantically until he broke away to journey down her neck, not stopping until he took her left nipple in his mouth. This was the first time he had seen her breasts, and they were as glorious as the rest of her. He wanted to savor every moment with them as her nails scratched down his back.

This was also the first time they were using condoms, so he wouldn't have to worry about accidentally coming inside her. She had got a small box with four, and they ended up using all of them. As they waited for him to recover, he would go down on her greedily, never getting enough of her taste and scent.

When they were finally exhausted, they snuggled together as the thick coat of sweat on their skin dried. Matt looked at the clock and saw that it was nearly 2am. He was afraid Alex would kick him out again, and as soon as the designated cuddling time was up, she did. He thanked her for dinner as he got dressed, and she replied with a 'you're welcome' as she rolled over to go to sleep.

"One more thing..." He said. "Would you come over tomorrow, and I could cook for you in return? Plus, you can refresh your memory on how comfortable the bed is."

"You don't have to reciprocate everything I do for you." She replied.

"I know, but I want to. Or we could go out, it's up to you."

"I'll call you."

Matt left quietly then after wishing her a good night. On his way back to Chelsea, he wondered if she would call. He sure hoped so.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lengthy read, but it's mostly dialogue. Hope it was worth the wait!

The next morning he woke up to his cell phone ringing. He scrambled for it hoping it would be Alex, but he was disappointed. He groaned as he answered to talk to Karen instead.

"Well, good morning to you, too! And here I thought you would be excited to have breakfast with me."

"Sorry, Kaz. I just had a long night, and the only thing I'm excited to do is go back to sleep."

"Alex wear you out, did she?" 

"Boy, did she ever! That woman is insatiable. But, bloody hell is she amazing in bed!"

"I don't need to hear the details, but I suppose I'll let you get your beauty sleep. God knows you need it."

"Oi! Alex seems to find me very attractive. Well, attractive enough to shag and send home."

"You wanted to have some fun, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but I was so worn out driving home last night that it's a miracle I made it without passing out. I guess I shouldn't expect anything more from her. I'm lucky to even be getting laid."

"Speaking of getting laid, Arthur and I finally did last night."

"Really? I thought that would have happened by now."

"I'm not a cheap tart who gives it away on the first date. My men have to earn it."

"Well, I'm certainly glad I dodged that bullet."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing." He suddenly realized what he said and immediately wanted to take it back. "My brain is still fuzzy. I don't know what I'm saying."

"Were you implying that you wanted to shag me as well?"

"When I first saw you, yes. I thought you were attractive, but then I got to know you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That I liked you better as a friend. Besides, I was already head-over-heels for Alex by then, anyway. You and Arthur make a much cuter couple."

"You think?" That seemed to cool her down, and Matt let out a silent sigh a relief.

"Totally."

"Well, thanks. And I'm sure you and Alex would make a great couple, if that ever happened. I'm sure some day she'll realize what a nice guy you are."

"That would be nice, because I'm not sure how much longer I can go on being her sex slave."

"Right, well, I'll let you go now so you can go back to sleep. I'll call you later if I'm not doing anything exciting."

"Great. I'll probably be here waiting for her to call."

"You sound like a teenage girl waiting for her crush to call to ask her to the school disco. It's really pathetic."

"Oh, shut up."

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Matt rolled back over and quickly drifted back off, his dreams full of Alex and everything he liked about her. When he opened his eyes a few hours later, he felt better and less cranky. He decided to spend the rest of the morning swimming laps in the pool downstairs.

It was nice to have privacy since he didn't have swim trunks to wear. After he did about twenty, he relaxed in the hot tub for awhile before going back up to think about what to do for lunch. He really wished Alex would call, or stop by even. Though, he didn't know what they would do since he had no money. He would have to leech off Karen until payday next week.

Though perhaps maybe his "sugar mama" would want to take care of him. His stomach grumbled as he sat on the couch, enjoying the enormous TV when his phone finally rang again a little after 1pm. He scrambled for it, and a huge smile spread across his face when he saw Alex's name.

"Hello." He greeted.

"Have you eaten?"

"No. It's embarrassing, but I won't have any money until next Friday."

"What did you blow your money on?"

"Your birthday party."

"Why didn't you tell me you would have to starve for two weeks in order to pay for it? I would have put it on the company's credit card, you stupid idiot!"

"Because I wanted to take care of it. I didn't care about the consequences. I just wanted to see you happy."

Alex sighed. "Would you meet me somewhere for lunch?"

"You don't have to take care of me."

"I know I don't, but I'm going to anyway. I'm not the heartless bitch everyone says I am."

"I know you're not. And I've never heard anyone call you that."

"Perhaps you haven't been talking to the right people."

"People who would say that about you are the kinds of people I'd like to avoid as much as possible. Especially when what they say isn't true."

"Do you want me to treat you to lunch, or not? You can't rely on Karen all the time, can you?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"I don't care. I'm actually craving some comfort food, and I need something to work off on the treadmill."

"You could come over and go swimming."

"Didn't you have plans with Karen today?"

"No, she'll probably be off with Arthur, shagging like rabbits. Which is what we could be doing."

"Maybe if you eat all your food." She purred in response. "I'm also feeling cheap and fast cuisine, so how about Burger King or any of those places. I have a guilty pleasure for   
burgers."

"Sounds perfect. I haven't been there in a long time."

"Great. I'll pick you up in 10 minutes."

"See you then."

They hung up, and Matt remained on the couch until there was a knock on the door. After locking it, they went to find the nearest Burger King. Alex got the second biggest Whopper they had, and so did Matt. He didn't want a woman to out-eat him. They got their drinks and picked a table and waited until their number was called.

When they got their food, he was in awe at her scarfing down the burger, and he was actually finding it quite sexy. He eventually tore his eyes away long enough to eat his own. He took a break when he was halfway through it to wipe away the condiments on the corner of Alex's mouth.

"I like a woman with a healthy appetite."

"I haven't eaten like this in a long time. I have to keep up my girlish figure, you know."

"You would look amazing even if you were a bit heavier. There's no shame in having a little meat on your bones."

"There is if you're trying to run a company."

They finished the rest of the meal in silence, and left to return to the flat in Chelsea. They both brought their soda from the restaurant so there was no need to offer a drink (the only option available was tap water anyway). Alex flopped down on the couch and toed off her shoes. Matt lifted her legs as he sat down, and rested them on his lap to massage her feet.

"Mmm, you are really good at that." She moaned.

"I just like to hear you make those sounds."

"You don't have to massage my feet for that, you silly boy."

Alex moved to her knees to sit on his lap instead, already feeling a stirring of arousal in Matt when her crotch came in contact with his. She leaned in to kiss him slowly and tenderly, neither of them caring that they tasted like beef. They shared hums of pleasure as she slowly rocked her hips over his rapidly growing erection.

"Wait, we just had lunch. Shouldn't we wait an hour." Matt joked.

"Shut up." She replied, crushing their lips together again. The kiss became more frantic as they practically ripped each others clothes off. The living room was littered with the garments as Alex took her place in his lap again, teasing his cock with her bare sex. "Take me upstairs." She whispered.

Her legs wrapped around his waist when he stood up, and squealed when he playfully smacked her ass. He liked the sound it made when it echoed in the open space of the living room. Since she didn't reprimand him or anything, he assumed she liked it too, so he did it again. She responded by playfully nipping his neck.

Once they got to the bedroom, he dropped her down on the bed, and she immediately stretched out with a deep sigh. Her hands roamed over the soft duvet, the dark red color of it contrasting her skin perfectly. Matt looked at her for a moment with a smile, until she reached for him desperately.

Their session lasted most of the afternoon, then they took a break for an early supper, a couple hours in the pool, and ended with two more rounds back upstairs. They were snuggled in their afterglow, their bodies delightfully sore from the vigorous sex. Alex rested her head on his shoulder with a content sigh, while Matt lightly brushed her shoulder with his thumb.

"The bed is as comfortable as I remember. I've actually missed having sex in it."

"I don't care which bed we're in, as long as I'm with you."

"Don't tell me you're getting sweet on me." She giggled.

"You know I like you, and I have a feeling you like me too. More than just a fuck buddy, I mean."

"What's your point?"

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we become more than just strange bedfellows. How different would it be? We have meals and sex together. We might as well be in a relationship."

"You wouldn't want to be with me, Matt."

"Why not? You're not as bad as everyone at the office says."

"Because, for some reason, I can be myself around you. I feel like I don't need to impress you or anything, and it feels really good. But, if we did get involved, I'd only do   
something to fuck it up."

"How?"

"I don't know, but every relationship I've had ended because of me."

"I doubt that. Any of those guys should have been proud to have you."

"I should go. Our ten minutes is up." She noticed when she turned to look at the clock.

"Why don't you stay?"

"Because that would mean we're something more, and I'm not ready for that."

"It's just spending the night, I'm not asking you to marry me."

Alex got out of bed to get dressed, but remembered their clothes were still downstairs. Swearing under her breath, she left the room, and she could hear Matt following her. For some reason, every sound of his footsteps was making her angrier and angrier, and she wanted to scream at him to stop. So she did.

He halted in the middle of the staircase, and watched as she gathered her clothes off the floor, and put them back on. She ran a hand through her hair a couple times as she looked around the room. She wanted to leave, but her feet wouldn't let her. Matt cautiously came down the rest of the steps and walked slowly to her. 

Alex didn't shout at him this time, but instead looked at him with a pleading gaze. He could see her eyes beginning to glass over, and he pulled her in for a gentle hug. She began to sob quietly into his shoulder, her hot tears falling on the skin, but he never let her go. He picked her up to carry her to the couch as she continued crying, and set her down softly.

"I'm sorry." She said a couple minutes later when she had finally calmed down. "I don't know what came over me."

"It's alright. Do you want to talk?"

"No. Not right now, anyway."

"Will you come back to bed?"

"I can't."

"Of course you can, but you won't. I won't think any less of you if you spend the night, if that's what you're worried about."

"Why would you think less of me if I stayed over? It's my leaving that makes me sound like a whore. If you weren't broke right now, I'd half expect you to pay me!"

"Why do you want to leave?"

"Because I want to go home to my bed."

"You have a bed here."

"Not an empty one."

"What difference does that make?"

"I said I didn't want to talk about this."

"Would you stay if I slept on the couch?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"What's so important about me spending the night with you?!"

"What's so horrible about it that you don't want to? I'm just trying to understand."

"I don't want you to think things between us are serious, because they aren't."

"I know that. We're just having some fun, remember?"

"If you're looking for a relationship, then we aren't going to work out." Alex stood up to leave, but Matt stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"If we did have a relationship, what would you be so afraid of? You can be yourself around me and I make you happy. Don't I satisfy you enough in bed?"

"It's not that."

"Then what?"

"If things eventually got serious enough for marriage, you'd be wasting your time. I've already had two of them, and they both ended in divorce."

"I didn't know you were married twice. What happened with your first husband?"

"He dumped me for an old whore seventeen years older than him. I feel that that's a little too similar to us."

"But I'm not seeing anyone else, and you're not the other woman. Besides, you're the only woman I want."

"How can you know what you want. We've only been sleeping together for only a week."

"But I've known you for two. Isn't that long enough to form an opinion on you?"

"There are so many things you don't know about me."

"Then tell me! What's so terrible about you that would possibly scare me off?" She tried to pull away then, but his grip was too tight.

"Let go!"

"Not until you tell me."

"I can't." Her voice was cracking and tears were stinging her eyes again.

"Why not?"

"I'm not what you need. I can't give you everything."

"What do you think I need?"

"A good, young wife that can cook and clean... and produce your children."

"There are other ways of having them, Alex. Besides, I don't care about all that because I'd rather be your good, young husband to cook and clean for you. Hell, I'll even wear a   
French maid outfit, if you wanted!" That made her choke out a laugh, and the genuine sound made him smile. "There's a good girl. Now, will you please come back to bed? If you   
don't like it, I'll never ask again. I just want one night of having you in my arms."

"Fine." She said through a sigh.

When they returned to the bedroom, she undressed again, then crawled in beside him when he lifted up the duvet for her. As she snuggled against him, she realized she had always liked the way their bodies fit together. They shared a kiss as his arms wrapped around her, and she laid her head on his shoulder, falling asleep with a smile.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of vulgar talk about sex acts. Just a little warning in case it would bother some of you :) Also, the location of the cafe was looked up on Google. The internet is my friend because, sadly, I don't live in London.

The next morning Alex woke up slowly, her body tensing a little at the feel of another warm person beside her. She relaxed once she remembered the night before, and her lips spread into a grin. They had moved a bit in their sleep, but not much. They had both turned to their right sides, and he had his arm draped over her stomach. She gasped as his hand twitched and moved up her body to unconsciously cup her breast, squeezing it lightly as he pressed her closer.

"Matt, are you still asleep?" She asked, hearing a quiet groan behind her. "I have to get up soon. Florian will be bringing Salome back at 10."

"Are you just saying that to get out of snuggling?" He mumbled groggily.

"No, I'm serious." He didn't move, and his hand remained on her breast. "Matt, please. It's past 9 and I still need a shower."

"Ten more minutes, please."

"Fine, but that's it. Promise?"

"Yeah. Was sleeping with me that bad?"

"I guess not. I'll admit I had forgotten what it was like to wake up next to someone." She rolled over to face him, and giggled at his silly grin.

"Do I get a good morning kiss?"

Alex smiled as she leaned forward to press their lips together. Much to her surprise, Matt kept it innocent and didn't attempt to deepen it. When they pulled away, they both had goofy smirks.

"I better get in the shower."

"I wish we could have had more time together. Just the two of us."

"I'll make it up to you tonight." She purred in response.

"We have to work tomorrow."

"Then we'll have to make it quick. No third and fourth round."

"It's not my fault you're insatiable." He paused when she kissed him again, then finally got out of bed. "Hey, I wanted to ask if you wanted to experiment with our bedroom  
activities."

"Do you like those kinds of things?"

"I dunno. I've never tried them. Have you?"

"A few. They were alright."

"What were they?"

"Some light bondage, a little sadism, and anal."

"Blimey." Another pause as he took in the new information. "Did you like the... anal?"

"Well, I wouldn't object to doing it again."

"And the sadism, was that him or you?"

"Him. He really enjoyed my pain."

"I hope it didn't hurt too much."

"I don't think you have the heart for sadism. You don't seem like the type of guy who would sexually torture me."

"Only with orgasm denial."

She giggled as she made her way to the bathroom. Her shower was quick, and she was soon dried off, dressed, and out the door after giving him a kiss goodbye and saying she  
would call later. Alex hadn't been gone for longer than a milli-second and he already missed her.

The flat seemed empty and cold without her now, and he went upstairs to take a nice warm soak in the jacuzzi. He really loved it, and vowed to find another apartment that had one when he eventually had to move out, or he would save for one of his own. 

After an hour and a half, he couldn't stand being hungry anymore. Getting out, he wrapped a towel around his waist and called Karen to see if she wanted to find brunch somewhere. She agreed as long as he gave her about 45 minutes to look presentable. They met at Cafe Rouge on Charing Cross Road. Matt had arrived ten minutes earlier, and was kind enough to have waited.

"I'm surprised Arthur's not with you. Usually you two are joined at the hip."

"Well, we don't need to be around each other all the time. Otherwise we'll get tired of each other, and it's way too early in the relationship for that to happen."

"Yeah, it should only happen after you two are married." Matt joked, earning himself a smack on the arm. "So, you two only just began shagging last week. What were you doing  
before then to keep each other company?"

"Well, unlike you and Alex, we were talking and getting the know each other. You know, that thing called conversation?"

"Shut up! Alex and I have talked."

"Really, I doubt you would have had much to say in between the moaning and panting other than, 'Ooh, harder. Yes, right there. Keep going. Uh, uh, uh'."

"Shove off, Karen. What about those dinners we had before we began shagging? We had to talk then."

"I don't care about your shenanigans. Are we gonna eat and drink, or sit here and argue?"

They both got up and ventured to the buffet to get their food. Karen piled her plate high, also grabbing two mimosas. Matt thought one of them was for him, but when he tried to take it, he learned he had been sorely mistaken. He actually whipped his hand away so fast because he feared she would have bitten it off.

The meal was quiet but still peppered with a bit of conversation. Karen made a remark about how she would have to pay the bill, and he promised to pay her back once he got his check on Friday. Even though he had to mooch of Karen (and occasionally Alex) for food, he didn't regret for one second about spending all his pay on the party. He would live on air if he could if it meant getting to see Alex smile.

"Ugh, you are so pathetic. Live on air, gimme a break! You'll make me throw up."

"Oh, I said that out loud?"

"Yeah. Have you at least told her how you feel?"

"Yes, I have."

"And?"

"She just wants fun, no strings attached, fuck buddies. Take your pick."

"I knew you'd end up as her bitch. Let me guess, she initiates the sex as well."

"Most of the time, but I have my moments. Can I ask you a personal question?"

"I guess."

"Have you ever had... anal sex?" He whispered the last part, and Karen nearly choked on her drink.

"Why do you ask that?!"

"I was just wondering what it felt like for a woman."

"Why? Is Alex a bit of a back door slut?"

"She told me she tried it with her ex, but that she wouldn't object to doing it again, so it must have felt good, right?"

"Well, since my bum is, has, and will always be, proudly, exit only, I wouldn't know how it feels. Perhaps you should try it yourself. Does she have any toys you could experiment with?"

"I've heard about one. Some rabbit thing, I dunno."

"Ooh, a Rampant Rabbit. Nice! Then you'd have something to tease your jollies with as well."

"I don't think she'd let use it for that." His face was becoming hotter and redder with each vulgar thing she said.

"Doesn't hurt to ask. Maybe she would put it in for you." 

He couldn't explain it, but something about that idea made his cock tingle. It would be kinda sexy to have Alex fuck him for once. Not that he didn't enjoy being inside her, but perhaps it would be nice to be the woman for a change. 

But where would he ever get the courage to ask her? It was humiliating enough asking if she wanted to experiment, and he hoped she hadn't thought that he was getting bored with their usual routine now. Perhaps she was too. There were so many things they still had to talk about.

"Are you sure nothing happened between you and Arthur?"

"Yes. Well, we may have had a bit of a tiff last night, but it was no big deal. I just apologized by giving him a BJ, and that was it."

"I hope he's not letting you think you can win every argument with sex."

"I'm a woman, it's one of the things we're best at. Besides, I'm always right anyway. I just let him think he is so he doesn't feel bad."

"Well, that's awfully nice of you." Matt scoffed. "What did you argue about?"

"That's none of your business."

"Why not? I tell you all of mine."

"Fine, we were arguing about you, and how I buy you food all the time. I explained that I was doing it until you got your next paycheck, and he had the nerve to accuse me of  
fancying you! Like I can't do something nice without ulterior motives."

"Is that where the blow job came in? Ha, see what I did there?" He giggled at his play on words.

"Yes, you idiot. Very clever." She deadpanned. 

"So, what do you think of the food here? I think it's pretty good."

"Yeah, the booze isn't bad either."

"I wish Alex was here."

"My company isn't good enough?"

"It is, but she has a different kind of presence."

"Yeah, whatever. Are you done stuffing your face so we can go?"

"Are you sure you don't want a fourth mimosa?"

"Yes, I can make more at home. Which I do need to drive to, by the way."

"I know, but please be careful."

"I'm always careful."

Matt took one last bite of his food, then they left after Karen paid the bill. Perhaps, when he had money, he would take her out a few times to say thank you. As they exited the restaurant, they hugged before getting in their separate cars. He hoped she would return safely, and made her promise to call him once she was there.

About five minutes later as he was unlocking the door, his phone buzzed with a text, and he smiled when he saw it was from Karen. They exchanged a couple messages as he went inside. After taking his jacket off and hanging it in the entryway closet, he laid down on the sofa with a groan, resting his hand over his full belly.

He eventually fell asleep and was woken up about five hours later by a call from Alex. She invited him over for supper, and he accepted happily. Half an hour later he showed up looking and smelling presentable. She greeted him with a hug and kiss, and Salome even shook his hand.

They ordered Italian take-out, and ate quietly ate the table. It almost felt as though they were a family. Matt would never forget the almost. He was happy either way, and once Salome had been sent to bed a couple hours later, he showed Alex just how happy he was. 

Their coupling began with frantic kisses, which led to them moving up to her bedroom. He didn't much enjoy having to be quiet, but he would as long as he got to have her. Afterward, as they basked in the afterglow, Matt was quite surprised when she hadn't sent him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it seems like Karen and Matt don't get along, but I assure you they do. It's just very playful, sarcastic banter.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for anal sex. If it isn't your thing, then you might have to skip to the end of this chapter.

The next day at work, Matt had noticed something odd. A young man that he had never seen before was knocking on Alex's office door. He was allowed in, and he mentally kept track of the minutes he was in there. Nearly a half hour had passed until he came out again, adjusting his suit jacket subtly with a sly smirk as he walked off toward the elevators.  
Jealousy boiled his blood, but he didn't want to jump to conclusions just yet. He wouldn't even bring the lad up in conversation, and promised himself to wait until she did. When the day ended, he went home to take a long swim to work off some of the anger that he felt.

Matt understood the terms of his relationship with Alex. They were free to see other people, but the feelings he had now made him wish they were exclusive. He didn't want anyone else touching her, and just thinking about some other man's hands on her made him livid.

It spurred on a hundred laps in the pool, and he knew his body would be sore the next day. He hadn't exercised that hard since he was training to become a pro footballer in his teens. If he had never injured his back, he probably wouldn't be working for Alex - therefore, he never would have met her. Despite his suspicious thoughts at the moment, he had never been more thankful for the injury.

Once he was dried off and back upstairs, he saw that he had a couple texts and a voice message from Alex. He wanted to pick up his phone, but he bypassed them to head for the shower. When he returned from that, he read and listened to the messages, and decided to call her back.

"I've been trying to get a hold of you for the past hour. What were you doing?"

"Taking a swim. Was it important?"

"No, not anymore. I was just wondering if you'd want to come over again for supper. I'll keep it warm, if you do."

"Actually, I was planning on staying home tonight."

"What are you gonna eat?"

"Nothing, I guess." He snapped.

"Right, well, I'll let you go then."

"Bye." He said before abruptly hanging up.

As soon as he did, he immediately wanted to call back and apologize for being such an asshole, but the earlier thoughts crept back into his mind so he didn't. He knew he was being an idiot and was possibly screwing up the best thing that ever happened to him, but he just needed to accept that they wanted different things.

He knew Alex would call him into her office the next day to ask what had been wrong. He wondered if he should tell her the truth, but decided against it. She didn't need to know that he was a jealous git, and probably had no reason to be. He mind reeled with the possibilities of what they could have been doing in her office for thirty minutes, though.

Every second that passed as he imagined her pinned against the wall or her desk as he thrust into her made him angrier. He paced around the living room and decided to take a walk before he ended up breaking something. He didn't bother taking his phone, not caring if Alex called back.

Nearly three hours later when he returned, he found no messages from anyone, so he went upstairs to get ready for bed. As he undressed, he stared at the place she had been laying the morning before. They had been happy then, sharing their first morning together - at least Matt thought so. He decided he couldn't sleep there tonight. It didn't feel right to soil the pleasant memory with anger.

Grabbing a blanket from the closet, he slept on the couch. Sleep didn't come easily, so he lay there watching TV until he eventually dozed off after 1am. The next morning, he made little effort to look presentable for work. He at least wore a clean suit and tie, but didn't bother showering or shaving. He didn't even style his hair.

Karen was surprised to see him so disheveled, and even asked if he had been drinking the night before. He hadn't but perhaps he should have been. It would have made him forget for awhile, at least. He hoped he didn't see that guy again.

The day was going by at its usual pace. Alex hadn't called him in to talk at all that morning. After lunch, he left with Karen and Arthur before he had the chance to see her. Kaz could tell something was wrong between them, but she kept her promise and didn't bring it up in front of Arthur.

When the break was over, they returned to work and Matt got right into what he was doing. So much so that he hadn't noticed the tap on his shoulder. When it happened again, he startled a bit and turned around to face Alex. She had a puzzled look on her face as she asked to talk to him.

"Ooh, it must be serious if you're actually coming out to collect me. Don't you have a meeting to go to."

"I don't appreciate your tone, Mr. Smith, and I would much rather discuss the matter in private." She replied as cheerfully as she could.

"Fine." 

He slammed his pen on the desk and stomped to her office. Once she was in and the door was closed, she calmly walked to her desk and sat down. He remained in front of it, shooting daggers at her.

"Now, would you mind telling me what's wrong?"

"Yes, I do mind."

"Why is that?"

"Because it's none of your business."

"Well, it's obviously something to do with me. What have I done to upset you?"

"It's nothing."

"Yes it is, now tell me!" She slammed her fist down on her desk so hard that the impact vibrated through the floor.

"We're not in the sort of relationship where people talk about their feelings and what's bothering them."

"God dammit, Matthew, I swear if you don't tell me right now, you're fired."

"You should get some ice for your hand."

"Tell. Me. What. Your. Problem. Is." She said through clenched teeth.

"That guy who came into your office yesterday. Who is he?"

"Just the chief administrator's son. He's fresh out of college and needed a job to learn some new skills."

"What was he doing in here yesterday?"

"I was teaching him about the company and what we do here."

"Why couldn't his father have done that?"

"Are you jealous?"

"Answer the question, Alex." He demanded as his nostrils flared.

"Answer mine first. Did you think I fucked him?" 

His already heavy breathing became heavier, and she smirked as she got her answer. Matt flew out of his chair, dove over the desk, and grabbed her around the neck. His grip   
was only tight enough to show her who was in charge now.

"Did you fuck him." He tightened his hand a little as she snickered. "Tell me, Alex. You better not have. I don't want anyone else's cock inside you other than my own."

"You don't own me. You're at my beck and call, remember?"

"Did you only hire me so you could have a sex slave?"

"Well, you know, toys are only so pleasurable for a short period of time."

"Why me? You could have hired anyone else, so why did you choose me?"

"I noticed the way you looked at me. All through the interview, I got so wet thinking about all the things I wanted to do to you." She spread her legs and Matt watched as her hand disappeared beneath her skirt. A moment later it emerged again with the tip of her index finger glistening as she pressed it to his lips. "Taste it." She whispered. "I know how   
much you like it. I bet you're drooling just from the scent."

His cock was unbelievably hard now, and it was throbbing almost painfully. He did want to lick her finger clean, then he would throw her to the floor, rip off her panties, and lick every drop of wetness from her cunt until she screamed for him to stop.

"You still haven't answered my question." He mumbled against her finger. "Did you fuck him?"

"What would you do if I did?"

Matt growled fiercely as he lifted her out of her chair by her neck, and slammed her against the opposite wall. She gasped as her eyes suddenly filled with fear. He smirked at her as he got the reaction he was hoping for.

"You really don't want to make me angry, Alex. Now that I have your attention, it's a simple answer. Yes or no. Did his pathetic excuse for a cock get a taste of your cunt? Or did he go in the back way?" A tear slipped down her cheek, and if he wasn't so enraged, he would have felt sorry for her.

"No, he didn't. It was an innocent conversation. I was just doing what his dad told me: to persuade him to work here, but he declined. I swear nothing happened, Matt. Please me me go."

"Not until you've been a good girl for me. I want you to get on your knees." He stepped away from her to give her room to follow his instruction. "Great. Now, undo my trousers and slowly pull my cock out." She did and earned herself a smile. She returned it, her eyes still glistening with tears. "Suck it, and mind your teeth."

He groaned deeply when she wrapped her lips around the head. Her tongue swirled around it a few times before she teased the slit, just as he liked it. He carefully eased his hips forward until he hit the back of her throat, but kept going until he was all the way in.

When he pulled back five seconds later, Alex was coughing. Her eyes were tearing up from her gag reflex, but thankfully, she hadn't puked. He smiled when her eyes flicked up to meet his, but she couldn't return it with her mouth still full of his shaft.

Matt began a gentle pace, each forward thrust taking him deeper into her throat. After ever five thrusts, he would hold her face against him for a couple seconds before pulling away, leaving her coughing and gasping for breath every time. His prick was shining with thick strands of her saliva, and he took his own sick pleasure from the occasional tear   
sliding down her cheek.

"You've done very well, Alex." He praised when he removed himself fully from her mouth. "Now I want you to crawl on your hands and knees to the window, stand up, and undress. Take everything off."

She nodded as she followed those instructions. His gaze was so intense that it felt like her skin was burning as his eyes raked over every inch of bared flesh. Once she was completely naked, he went to her, making her jump slightly when he touched her stomach. His fingertips left hot trails as they gently caressed her. 

As much as she feared him right now, she also couldn't help the gathering of fresh wetness between her thighs. Her clit was throbbing and silently begging to be touched. She wondered if she was allowed to speak. If she was, she didn't even know what to say. When it did, she took the chance.

"What are you gonna do to me?"

"I'm going to give you what you want. I'm going to show you that I'm the only man you ever need. I'm going to satisfy you in ways you never knew you wanted to be satisfied." He   
whispered sultrily in her ear, causing her to moan at the intense pulsing in her womb now.

Behind her, she heard the rustling of clothing, and the muted thud as they fell to the floor. She gasped when she felt his lithe, hot body press against her back, and his stiff cock being cradled perfectly between her ass crack. Her heart was pounding in her throat, and her breathing was harsh as she anticipated his next move.

Her knees nearly gave out when his tongue slid along the shell of her ear. Matt's hand wormed its way between her legs, and she parted them further in hopes he would rub her sorely neglected clit. Just as she figured, he didn't. Instead he teased her drenched opening before thrusting in two fingers.

"You're very wet, Miss Kingston. You are a naughty girl after all."

"What made you think I wasn't?"

He didn't answer, and the only sound that was heard was her groan as he circled a slimy fingertip around her second, much tighter hole. He eased in his index finger, moving it in and out slowly, before introducing his middle finger. Alex gripped his left wrist tightly, her breath coming in short pants.

"Relax." Matt whispered soothingly in her ear.

"Will you rub my clit? Please? Just for a few moments."

She moaned softly as he allowed her request. Bringing her hand up, she cupped the back of his neck as she turned her head to kiss him. He reciprocated with a surprising tenderness. His tongue begged entrance into her mouth, and she parted them to let him in, letting out a muffled squeal when he inserted a third finger into her ass.

"I think you're just about ready for something thicker." He said when he broke the kiss.

"Yes. God, Matt, I need you so much!"

"Good girl." He chuckled in return. "You've been perfect so far, Alex."

She winced when his fingers left her. It became a guttural groan when he entered her pussy, thrusting a few times for enough lubrication, before pulling out and pressing the tip slowly inside her. She tried to remain as relaxed as possible as Matt whispered praises in her ear. Before she knew it, it was buried all the way to the hilt.

"There now. That wasn't so bad, was it?" He asked.

"No, but you're a little bit bigger than my ex."

"Then bend over. I wanna see how nicely you stretch around me."

She leaned forward and pressed her hands to the glass. Her hips pressed against him gently, and she let out a moan when he was taken a little deeper. Matt hummed in approval as he examined the ring of muscle wrapped around his cock.

"Are you ready for me to move?"

Alex nodded in response, and he slowly pulled back to the tip, then gently pushed back in. They both shared a sigh, the sound being replaced by groans as he began a leisurely pace. When he felt her loosening up, he gradually moved faster. She had to cover her mouth with her hand to stifle her noises as he pounded into her.

Her tits bounced vigorously. His grip on her hips was so firm, she was sure there would be bruises. The thought thrilled her. She wanted to look at her naked body in the mirror and see the remains of this moment. 

Matt must have been getting close because he reached between her legs to stroke her neglected clit. Not long after, she shattered around him, her tight muscles clenching his cock caused him to cum inside her. The sensation of his warm spunk coating her inner walls made another smaller orgasm rip through her.

When it was over and she came back to herself, she groaned as she felt him slipping out of her. Her thighs were coated in her juices, and when she looked down, there was a dark spot on the carpet about the size of a quarter. Matt helped her straighten up, and walked her to her chair.

"I can't believe that just happened." She said.

"Neither can I. Fucking hell, it was fantastic!"

"It was!" They shared a giggle. "I kinda like the feel of your jizz in my arse. God, I haven't been fucked like that in over 20 years."

"So, it was your first husband that did it?"

"Yeah. At the time I couldn't believe he had talked me into it, but I loved him and wanted to do whatever he wanted in hopes that he would stay. That didn't work out so well."

"He was a bastard, and if I ever saw him, I would punch him in the face." Alex smiled as she cupped his cheek. He rose up to his her lips. "I'm sorry for getting angry, and I apologize if I was a little too rough when we started."

"It's alright. I've been waiting for you to take charge like that. It was incredibly sexy."

"As much as I don't want to, we better get dressed. We don't want anyone to suspect anything."

"Will you please come over tonight. I feel terrible about you not getting anything to eat last night."

"That was my fault. I was being a stupid twat, and you didn't deserve it."

They talked as they put their clothes back on, and Matt left first, looking as though nothing had happened. Another five minutes after that, Alex went to the bathroom to get cleaned up. He had a smug smile on his face for the rest of the work day, and Karen knew exactly why.

When 5:00 came, he just went straight home with her. They had a perfect dinner, and even Salome was amazed at how happy they were. Later that night, they actually made love slowly, both of them falling asleep together with equally satisfied smiles on their faces.


	16. Chapter 16

Her alarm woke them up at 6am, and Matt groaned as he rolled over to go back to sleep. He usually got up at eight since it didn't take him long to get ready. This would be the only problem with staying over on week days. He suddenly bolted up as a thought struck him.

"What is it?" Alex asked, gripping his arm to get him to lay back down.

"What's Salome gonna say when she sees that I've spent the night?"

"I don't know, but you shouldn't worry about it. I can tell she likes you, so it shouldn't be an issue."

She pressed soothing kisses to his shoulder, and he soon relaxed under her touch. He rolled back onto his side to face her, and they both shared a warm smile. Leaning in, he kissed her lips and gradually deepened it. When things got too heated, Alex pulled away.

"We can't, or we'll be late."

"Work doesn't begin for three hours." He protested. "That's plenty of time."

"I have a child to get off to school. Single mum, remember?"

"Please, just give me five minutes."

"Five minutes? You're aiming high." She joked with a giggle.

"I just want to stay like this a little longer." 

Alex kissed him this time. It was short and sweet, and she ended by nuzzling her nose against his. 

"I want to talk to you about something." She said.

"What?"

"I think I'm ready to take our relationship to the next level."

"Meaning?"

"I want us to be exclusive. I promise not to make you jealous anymore, and I only want to be with you. I was afraid before, but now I feel ridiculous about it. I just needed to make sure you wouldn't do anything to hurt me. I've been protecting my heart for too long, but I'm ready to give it to you now."

"Oh, Alex. I've wanted to hear you say that for the longest time. I'll take the best care of you."

"I know you will." They shared a kiss. "But you're still my toy boy."

"Good. I've enjoyed that title as well."

xXx

Work went much better than it had the day before. Thankfully, no one noticed he was wearing the same suit and tie (except for Karen, of course). He was in the kitchenette making himself a cup of coffee when she walked up behind him.

"It's nice to see the two of you kissed and made up."

"And then some. Yesterday in her office was amazing! I'll never forget it."

"I don't want to know. I'm just glad that you're happy."

"I'm more than that, Kaz, because guess what. She wants us to have a proper relationship. She said so this morning."

"That's great. Does that mean you're going to tell people you're together?"

"Why? Are you tired of keeping the secret?"

"No, but I bet you are."

"I don't think people are ready to know yet, but it's up to Alex. If she wants to tell everyone, that's fine with me. I'm just worried what they'll say about her."

"It can't be any worse than what they've already said. Though, I take back every bad thing I've said about her. If she makes you happy, I'm glad. You deserve to be taken care of."

"Wow, Karen, I didn't know you had this kind of a heart."

"Shut up."

"She's really nice once you get to know her. Perhaps the four of us could go on a double date sometime."

"But then we can't complain about work!"

"Perhaps Alex would agree with you and make some changes."

"Well, we've gone a bit too long without a Casual Friday."

They walked back to their desks, and the day continued as usual. Matt breezed through his typing assignments, having finished most of them before lunch. After the break, Alex   
stopped at his desk and asked him to join her in a meeting. 

He agreed, and brought a pad and paper at her request. The board room was on the 17th floor, and the ride up in the elevator was excruciating for him. He wanted to kiss her   
passionately against the wall, but didn't want to distract her from the meeting. When they got to the room, they were greeted by an empty table.

"We must be the first ones." He said, looking at Alex when he heard the lock click. "What are you doing?"

"There is no meeting, you silly boy. I just thought we needed a new place. Plus, meetings can go on forever, so no one will suspect anything."

"You clever woman!" He exclaimed as he picked her up suddenly to spin her around excitedly, and set her down on the table to kiss her.

"I'm not the CEO for nothing."

"I wanted to ask if you were craving something new for our sexual adventures." He said as he lavished her throat with kisses.

"Are you?"

"I really enjoyed what happened yesterday, and would like to take charge more often."

"Of course. If you think you have the balls for it." She purred as she cupped him between his legs, giggling at the strangled grunt he let out. "I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"Why don't you undress me and find out?"

He unbuttoned her suit jacket to reveal a vest. Undoing that as well, he opened it to discover she wasn't wearing a bra. He smirked to himself as he imagined the other half of the surprise. Standing her up, the fly of her trousers was undone, and once they were pulled down over her hips, he smiled to see her pantyless groin.

"Were you like that all day, you bad girl?"

"Yes, and I was just waiting for this moment. The anticipation was killing me."

"It would have been sexier if you had been wearing a skirt."

"Maybe next time. Now, what do you wish to do to me, Mr. Smith?"

Matt took off his jacket and placed it on the table. "Lay down and spread those legs wide." He smiled when she did as she was told. "There's my good girl. You're so beautiful.   
Would you touch yourself for me?"

"Where?"

"You know where."

He watched with a delighted smile as Alex playfully walked two fingers down her stomach to reach between her legs. She cupped and stroked her labia teasingly before parting them to expose her glistening pink flesh to him. He licked his lips hungrily, desperate for a taste of her.

"Do you like what you see?" She asked with a wicked smirk, the desire in his eyes her answer.

"It's always a pleasure to look at, but an even bigger pleasure to taste."

Matt fell to his knees in front of her to lick between her fingers. She gasped at the sudden stimulation to her clit, but was very good at keeping herself open to his ministrations. When his lips suctioned around the small bud, she bit back a moan as her hips lifted a little off the table.

"Your mouth is so much better for this." She mewled as she raked the digits of her left hand through his hair as she ground against his face. "Not that I don't enjoy your kisses as well." She added as an after thought.

"You can use my mouth, and any other part of me, for whatever you desire."

"That's nice, but just keep sucking."

He smiled against her sex as his lips returned to her clit. A teasing finger entered her warm, moist channel, followed by a second and third, until she was writhing against his face. He stopped when he knew she was close, which earned a disappointed groan. His digits remained inside her as he kissed his way up her body. 

When he got to her lips, she attacked his fiercely, attempting to lick away the remains of her juices. Matt continued to work his fingers inside her as she took over on her clit. He let her cum that time, feeling a rush of new wetness flood her womb. After her muscles stopped contracting, he pulled out to clean them slowly, savoring her delicious taste.

"Thank you for being patient for your orgasm." 

"Now, whenever I'm in here, I won't be able to stop thinking about you fingering me on the table. I'm not sure I would make it through the meeting without becoming completely soaked."

"Then just come find me, and I'll take good care of you."

"I know you will. Though, now it's my turn to take care of you, so be a good boy and take off your pants."


	17. Chapter 17

The rest of the week was the same. Matt and Alex would either spend five to ten minutes in her office for a quick fuck, or an hour upstairs in the board room for even longer fun. He preferred going upstairs, but he wondered when people would think about the two of them going to so many 'meetings'. Though, she was the CEO, so they probably didn't question it.

Of course, the only one who knew the truth was Karen. She still hadn't told anyone, and Matt thanked her every day for keeping the secret. He just hoped Alex would want to come out eventually because it was getting really difficult for him to have his happiness bottled up all the time. He didn't want his co-workers to think he was strange for coming in in a good mood on a Monday after a lovely weekend with Alex.

That Friday when he finally got his paycheck, he knew exactly what he wanted to spend it on (other than food, of course). He wanted to get some new toys for their escapades, but he had to wait for a time when Alex could come with. Well, she didn't really need to go since he wanted to get a few surprises for her, but he wanted help choosing a dildo for himself.

He was still curious about what anal sex felt like, and he wanted Alex to fuck him. The thought still made his cock get hard, especially when he pictured her in a leather catsuit. He was crazy about her curves. Or would it be better if she was naked, and have the sound of her pelvis slapping against his ass? He could always try both.

When 5:00 came, Matt said goodbye to Karen and stayed a bit later in order to talk to Alex. She was in an actual meeting that was running late, and he hoped everything was alright. He passed the time playing Solitaire, until the elevator dinged at half past and she walked toward her office.

"What are you still doing here?"

"I wanted to ask if you would have dinner with me tonight. You can bring Salome, of course."

"Not much of a date." She smirked.

"There's plenty of time for that. Just give me some time to finally put some food in my cupboards and fridge."

"If you come home with me, we can go to the store together and you can cook for us, if you want."

"Sounds terribly domestic."

"Just be thankful Salome would be there. Otherwise you'd be wearing a ridiculous uniform. I'm thinking... French maid."

"Speaking of switching gender roles, I was wondering if you would ever fuck me."

"I'm sure it could be arranged. Though, instead of just getting right to it with a dildo, perhaps we could start smaller."

"You're so thoughtful!"

"I wouldn't want to hurt you or anything."

"I hope I didn't hurt you that time."

"You didn't. You were very gentle and careful. Thanks for that."

"No problem. The last thing I want to do is hurt you." Alex replied with a kiss.

"Are you coming home with me?"

"I have been all week, why wouldn't I tonight?"

"I dunno. If you wanted to do something with Karen and Arthur..."

"I'd rather be with you."

"I don't want to keep you from your friends. I do allow you to have a life, you know."

"Why do I need one when I have you? Now that we're officially in a relationship."

"We are." She replied with a smile.

"Not to push or anything, but when do you think you'd be ready to tell people?"

"I don't know."

"We don't really have to tell anyone, because they don't need to know. It's none of their business."

"Yeah, sure. How long has Karen known?" 

"Since the beginning." He admitted quietly. "But she hasn't told anyone, I swear. Not even Arthur."

"I would think you were ashamed of me."

"I'm not. I would tell everyone if I could!"

"Who says you can't?"

"I just don't want people to say mean things about us, like you're a old whore and I'm trying to fuck my way to the top."

"You mean you're not screwing me for more money? You actually like me?" She joked.

"I'm sorry to say my intentions for being with you are purely honorable."

"Pity. Shall we go?"

"Yes."

Alex held her arm out to him, and he linked elbows with her. They walked out of the building like that, not caring what the people who saw them thought. They only had eyes for each other as she laughed at a story Matt was telling her. Getting into her car, she drove to her other flat, parking in her usual space, and went inside.

Saying goodbye to Salome's minder, Alex called her downstairs so they could go to the store. Despite Matt's earlier comment about it feeling domestic, it actually didn't. It felt as though they had been food shopping together for years. Alex even seemed comfortable with it, which made him happy because he feared it would make things awkward between them.

Matt bought his food with his money, while she paid for the groceries for supper, even though he offered to pay for those as well. Alex had whispered to save his money for the toys, which caused him to giggle idiotically. Returning to the apartment, the two adults began cooking the meal together.

"So, mum, when do I get to call him daddy?" Salome asked as she sat at the island sipping a soda.

"Please, I don't have the patience for your ridiculous questions today."

"I'm just saying that I wouldn't mind if you two got married."

"Don't you have homework to finish?"

"Fine. I get the hint that you want to be alone. Just don't shag on the counters, it's not sanitary."

"Salome, now!" She left the room with a quiet chuckle. "Just remember that your birthday is coming, young lady!" Alex called after her.

"Give her a break, she's just a kid."

"I know, but she really gets under my skin sometimes. If I didn't love her so much, I'd send her to live with her father."

"You'd get lonely without her."

"Yeah, I would. But just think of all the fun we could have."

"It's worth the wait, though."

"Only because you get to fuck me at work, and then our quiet sessions here."

"I do love the sounds you make." He purred as he reached around to cup her breasts, making her whimper and arch into his touch.

"Ugh, I really wish she wasn't here right now."

"You can have me after she goes to sleep, just like always."

"I don't want to wait. I want you now." She whined. "Please? It will be quick."

"I don't want to take any chances of her walking in."

"If you're not inside me within the next five minutes, you can go home. And don't bother coming back."

"Are you that desperate for me?"

"I can feel your hard cock pressing against my arse. I'd say I'm not the only desperate one here."

"There are certain words you shouldn't say in your sexy voice." He groaned.

"What, like cock?" She purred as she rubbed her backside on the bulge in his jeans.

"Yes."

"Would you perhaps be kind enough to put yours inside my cunt and fuck me hard against the counter?"

"Jesus, Alex. You're not making this easy for me."

"Then lift up my skirt and put yourself out of your misery."

Unzipping his pants, he did as he was told, raising her skirt to reveal her bare bottom. He gave her a playful smack before bending her at the waist and plunging into her wet   
hole. He began a rough, fast pace, reaching in front of her to rub her clit. When her muscles clamped tightly around him, he couldn't help but cum inside her. 

"Shit, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." He apologized when he pulled out.

"It's alright. Even though menopause is just around the corner, I can't get pregnant anyway. There, now you know my biggest flaw." Her tone was solemn as she lowered her skirt and continued preparing dinner.

"Thanks for telling me. I appreciate your honesty."

"You don't think less of me?"

"Of course not. I still like you despite all your flaws."

"What other flaws are worse than not being able to conceive children?"

"Well, it's not as though we're planning on having any, are we?"

"I suppose not." She offered him a kind smile, and he returned it.

The rest of the preparation was silent, and dinner was filled with understanding looks as Salome was questioned about her day at school. Later that night, as they lay in bed after their usual nightly session, they finally spoke about their conversation in the kitchen.

"Thank you for secretly judging me." She said.

"Why would I do that?"

"To spare my feelings about not being able to have children."

"I don't care about that. Besides, you have a wonderful daughter who loves you. I wasn't judging you because I don't care what your body can and can't do. You're a wonderful   
woman, and I love being with you."

"You're too good for me. I'm not used to a man being so good to me."

"Get used to it because I intend to be around for a long time."

"Good." She replied, snuggling further against him and falling asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning, Matt left to take his groceries home and to make lunch for himself. He was in the middle of eating his sandwich when his phone rang with a call from Karen. He answered with a full mouth, which caused him to repeat himself once it was empty.

"What can I help you with, Kaz?"

"You owe me food money, Smithers."

"Oh, yes. Can you wait until I've finished my lunch?"

"I suppose." She sighed.

"I'm sure you've kept a tab."

"I have. You owe me nearly 30 quid!"

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"I'll have it to you first thing later this evening, Miss Gillan."

"Yes, well, see that you do. Why have we gone all proper Victorian?"

"I dunno, I'm just messing with you."

"You're a twat sometimes, but you're a good guy."

"A compliment?! You're actually saying something nice about me?"

"Shut up! Hey, if you're not busy later, would you wanna come out with me and Arthur? You could bring Alex."

"I doubt she'd go. She has to look after her daughter. But, if she doesn't care, I'll go."

"Alright, and you're buying the first round. In fact, buy me a few rounds of drinks, and I'll consider your debt paid."

"You're too kind."

"I have my moments. So, I'll see you later, yeah?"

"Yeah, if Alex has no other use for me."

"I though you two were officially official now."

"We are, but that doesn't mean I'm not her sex slave anymore."

"Well, I can actually say you're a cute couple, and I'm glad you're both happy."

"I'm ecstatic, and I'll make her as happy as I can. She hasn't really fully opened up to me conversation-wise, but we'll get there."

"It's a new relationship. Take things slow, and everything should be fine."

"Yeah. Well, I have a sandwich to finish..."

"Oh, right. I'll talk to you later then."

"Yep, bye."

After they hung up, he continued eating while watching a football match on TV. Matt was actually sad that it wasn't him out there on that field. He couldn't help but think how different his life would be if he hadn't been injured. Perhaps he would be living in a flat like this in a posh part of London - a place he actually owned instead of borrowing it from his boss, whom he was shagging. 

He wondered how many girls he'd have at his beck and call. Of course, none of those relationships would be serious. He would probably be a famous notch on their bedposts, and they'd most likely have other men on the side - as he would have other women. He decided he couldn't have lived a life like that, and was perfectly happy where he was. He had a job, a place to stay, and a wonderful girlfriend. He couldn't help but smile at that word.

When he finished eating, he called Alex to ask if she was doing anything that night, and if not, could he go out with Karen and Arthur. She said he could, and asked him to come over afterward. He agreed that he would, and they said goodbye. Matt then called Karen back and told him he could make it.

When that was straightened out, he went down to the pool to get in some exercise before leaving. He took a shower and put on something casual before he got a text from Karen telling him which pub to meet them at. He promised himself that he wouldn't stay out too late since he wanted to get to Alex's before she went to bed, though that wasn't how things went.

At 2am, he finally left the pub, and was smart enough to get a cab home. He slurred out Alex's address, and he was taken there. He was somehow considerate enough to text her instead of banging on the door. Thankfully she received it and opened the door for him moments later.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, obviously cross with him.

"You said you wanted me to come over after, so here I am."

"I didn't know you'd be out this late, you idiot."

"In my defense, I had planned to be here hours earlier, but I got caught up in the fun."

"I see. Are you saying you have more fun with your friends than with me?"

"What? No, I'm not saying that."

"Then what?"

"Do you think I could come in? It's a bit chilly out here." He wrapped his arms around himself and shivered over-dramatically.

"Not until you answer my question."

"What was it?"

"Go home, Matt." She began closing the door, but he stopped it with his hand.

"Please don't send me away. I'm sorry, and I want to make it up to you."

"And how do you propose to do that?"

"By making you see how much fun we could have had together if you would have come with me."

"I have a child to watch over, Matthew. So I'm sorry I couldn't be out with you getting pissed."

"Please, Alex. Can I come in? I'll show you just how sorry I am." He flirted.

"Can you even get it up?" She challenged.

"I'll certainly try. If not, there are other ways of pleasing you. I know how much you love my tongue." He waggled it at her luridly, which caused her to click her tongue in disgust.

"You should go home now. Go and sleep it off."

"I don't think I would make it all the way back to Northampton!"

"I mean the flat in Chelsea, you drunken buffoon! Oh, for Christ's sake, get in here." She huffed as she grabbed the front of his jacket and pulled him inside.

Locking the door behind them, she helped him to the living room, shushing him when he talked a little too loudly, or bumped into something. Unzipping his jacket, she hung it over on of the chairs, and sat him down on the couch to remove his shoes. She placed them on the other side of the coffee table, gasping when Matt unexpectedly smacked her ass.

She didn't say anything about it, letting him off the hook because of his altered state, until he grabbed her wrist and pulled her on top of him. She wriggled away and got free, scolding him that time. Going to the hall closet, she retrieved a blanket, and got him to lay down before covering him up.

"Can't I sleep with you?"

"Not tonight. You're being punished, so you can sleep on the sofa. Please try not to puke on anything."

She left him with that and went up back to bed. Sleep didn't come easily as she felt bad for leaving him on the couch. Though, hopefully it would teach him a lesson, and this   
wouldn't be happening again. Alex wanted to be able to trust him, and if he continued to behave this way, it didn't look very likely.

About seven hours later, she woke up and went downstairs to find Matt still sleeping, and Salome in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal. They wished each other a good morning while she made a pot of coffee. While it brewed, she pulled out some yogurt from the fridge, and a packet of granola from the cupboard.

"What time did he get here?" Salome asked.

"2am." Alex sighed in response.

"Why is he on the couch?"

"Because I didn't want him in bed with me. He deserved to be punished... right?"

"I dunno, he's your boyfriend. Though I hate to say it, but that's what you get for dating someone a lot younger than you."

"He's 31. He should have grown out of his wild partying days by now."

"Don't worry, I'm sure the hangover will prevent him from ever doing it again."

As if on cue, there was a groan from the living room, and they both looked through the doorway at the movement on the couch. Matt shuffled his feet but then stopped and seemed to fall back asleep. Then, about a minute later, he rushed up the stairs to the bathroom to throw up. When he came back down, he had the blanket wrapped around him as he sat next to Salome at the island counter.

"Morning, darling! How's your head?" Alex asked loudly, earning a giggle from her daughter and another groan from Matt.

"Bloody awful. Why did I let Karen talk me into drinking so much?" He paused to look around. "How did I get here?"

"By cab, I hope."

"I'm sorry, Alex. I must have acted like a complete idiot last night."

"Pretty close, but I'll forgive you... eventually. Now, I'm going to make you some toast. I have coffee and paracetamol. Just let me take care of you."

"I'm not a child." He protested.

"You are when you show up drunk at my house at 2am!"

"Alright! I said I was sorry."

"Drink your coffee, take the pills, and eat your toast, or I will make you sorry."

"Again, get a room, mum."

Salome finished her cereal and put the bowl in the sink before disappearing back up to her room. The two adults were left alone in an awkward silence. Matt felt ashamed for embarrassing Alex in front of her daughter, and for making a fool of himself the night before. Thankfully he couldn't remember everything that had happened, and hoped she wouldn't remind him.

Once he had finished his toast and coffee, he was helped back to the couch to lay down again. Alex put the tele on and went to clean up the kitchen while Matt fell back asleep. When she came back out, she knelt at his head and softly stroked his hair, smiling fondly at his child-like face.

"You are too young for me." She said sadly.

She pressed a kiss to his forehead before disappearing upstairs into her art studio. About two hours later, she came back down to begin making lunch, but saw that he was awake now. Going over to him, she put on a fake smile and sat down next to him. He put his arm around her waist in an attempt to get her to lay down with him, but she refused.

"Are you feeling better?"

"My headache's gone, but my stomach is still a bit queasy. I've learned my lesson, and I promise this will never happen again." He tried to get her to cuddle with him again, but she pulled away. "What's wrong?"

"I just don't want things to end before they've barely begun."

"What do you mean?"

"I like you, Matt, but last night was a bit of a turning point. I'm going to give you another chance, but if you mess up again, I'm sorry to say that we're through. I'm too old to put up with drunk people. Lord knows what you got up to before you came here."

"I really am sorry, and it will never happen again. Let me take you out for dinner tonight to apologize. Please."

"Alright." She sighed.

"Great, now will you please snuggle with me? I was so cold and lonely here last night."

"You should have thought of that before getting trashed."

"Yes, I know. Come on, please? My hangover is punishment enough."

"I have to get lunch started." She said as she stood up and went to the kitchen.

He ate the bowl of soup she gave him, and later on, supper was lovely. It felt good to be able to pay the bill again, and he offered to take them out for lunch the next day as well. Alex agreed, which earned her a beaming smile. 

That night, she allowed him back in her bed, but there was no sex as he was still paying the price. She did kiss him goodnight, and fell asleep quickly in each others' arms.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really happy with the ending, but I couldn't think of another way to finish it.

The next morning, Matt woke up first, sighing happily as he stretched. Alex was facing him, and he watched her intently as she slept. He brushed away the curls that obscured half of her face to reveal her sleeping expression. Her lips were parted slightly and she was snoring softly, which made him smile.

He didn't dare touch her face for fear of waking her, but he couldn't resist stroking her cheek very lightly. She must have felt it because she made a snuffling noise and stretched unconsciously before a small smile spread across her lips as she let out a quiet hum. Moments later, her eyes opened slowly, and she looked at him.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." He greeted.

"Morning. I can't believe I've actually gotten used to waking up with you every morning."

"Is it something you'd like to continue doing?"

"Possibly, if you play your cards right." She smirked. "Though, this is the first time we've woken up together with clothes on."

"I know." He replied sadly. "Hopefully we can put what happened Friday night behind us."

"I'm sure I'll bring it up again sometime in the future when I need to." She teased with a smirk.

"I'll make sure you never need to, then."

Matt leaned in to give her a kiss, taking her hum as permission to deepen it. They both had awful morning breath, but neither of them cared. He made no move to take things further since Salome could have woken up at any time, but he was satisfied with the kiss for now.

"I wonder if you two would join me for brunch. I'll cook if you don't want to go out."

"I wouldn't mind a bit of a lie-in. Not sure about my daughter."

"I'd give anything for a good morning shag." He said with a sigh.

"So would I, but we shouldn't risk it. She's still a bit too young to know about the birds and the bees. Though, with the way kids are these days, she's probably heard loads of things at school."

"It's ok, I can wait."

"Thank you, and if you're good today, I'll give you an extra special treat."

"I look forward to that. Would you mind if I went to the other flat so I could get ready?"

"No, go ahead."

"I'll be back in about an hour." 

He left her with a kiss before he got out of bed, and left the apartment. Alex stayed in bed, scooting over to his warm side to secretly take a sniff of his pillow. She cuddled with it for a few minutes before getting up herself. She took a shower, staying in there a little longer than usual because the hot water felt so good. 

After she got out and dried off, she put on a pair of old, grey sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt. Since they were staying in, it probably wasn't going to be a formal affair. At least she hoped he came back equally comfortably dressed. A thought popped into her mind of having him keep some clothes at her place since he was always there anyway, but figured it was too close to him moving in, and it was much too soon to be thinking about that.

Though, it would be more convenient for him. He could shower, shave, and everything else without having to get up early on work days. As much as Alex liked having him around, it was also nice to have time to herself, otherwise they'd have to talk and get to know each other, and the relationship would become stale and boring way too fast (even if the sex was phenomenal).

She was pulled out of her thoughts by her grumbling stomach, and she went downstairs to make some coffee. Salome came down not long after she was enjoying her first cup, and she was informed of the breakfast plans. They sat together at the island, and Alex ruffled her messy curls before kissing her temple.

"Did you have any special plans for your birthday?"

"Not really."

"You don't want a party or anything? Invite all your friends from school?"

"Would Daddy come?"

"I'm sure he would, if he's not too busy. Though, what kind of father doesn't come to his daughter's thirteenth birthday party?"

"A horrible one, but I'm sure he'll make it. I just hope he doesn't bring Holly."

"I don't think I've met her yet."

"Consider yourself lucky. She could pass for my older sister! It's really disgusting." After realizing what she just said, and seeing the look on her mother's face, she immediately   
wanted to take it back. "Not that I don't like Matt. He's a great guy, and I like the two of you together. Besides, he's probably older than dad's girlfriend."

"Well, if you want a party, I'll call him and tell him about it."

"Could we maybe just have a small one with just family. Maybe we could have it at Oma and Opa's house. We haven't seen them in awhile."

"We could have two separate parties, if you want. One with family, and another with your friends."

"Nah, I just want one. You can invite Matt if you want. I don't mind."

"That's very kind of you, but this isn't about me, it's about you turning thirteen. My little girl is growing up!"

"Don't cry, mummy. I'll always be your little girl."

Alex tried to stop the tears, but it was too late. Salome clicked her tongue as she wrapped her arms around her mother. She sniffled quietly, thankful that the emotion had passed quickly, and she pulled away to wipe away the tracks under her eyes. 

"Sorry, I'm alright now."

"Just don't do that at the party, please."

"I won't. What kind of cake do you want?"

"How about marble? That way I don't have to choose between chocolate and white."

"There are other kinds of cakes, dear."

"I know. Actually, I'm kind of craving a lemon cake with cream cheese frosting..."

"Are you just saying that because I love lemon cake?"

"No, I really want it. But can it have a picture of the cast of _Glee _on it?"__

__"Oh, I suppose. Do you want the same for the plates, napkins, and hats as well?"_ _

__"Don't forget balloons, mum." She smirked._ _

__"So, a _Glee _themed party. I'm sure I can suffer through it without much complaining."___ _

____"Thanks, you're the best!" She paused. "Actually, I just want a plain party. Nothing fancy or anything. I just want my family."_ _ _ _

____"So we don't have to get you gifts?" Alex asked in mock hope._ _ _ _

____"It's up to you. I mean, I am still a kid and should be spoiled rotten."_ _ _ _

____"Of course you should, darling." She kissed her cheek. "You're not to old to say 'I love you', are you?"_ _ _ _

____"No. I love you, mum."_ _ _ _

____"I love you too."_ _ _ _

____Matt came back as they shared a hug, and it brought a smile to his face. He wanted to join in, but it wasn't his place to interrupt. Alex noted that he was casually dressed as well and breathed a small sigh of relief. His hair was still damp and she suddenly got the urge to run her fingers through it._ _ _ _

____"I didn't mean to ruin mother/daughter time."_ _ _ _

____"You didn't. We were just discussing her party plans."_ _ _ _

____"Mum was crying."_ _ _ _

____"Well, excuse me for not wanting you to grow up."_ _ _ _

____"So... brunch." Salome said to end the awkward moment._ _ _ _

____"Yes! I wasn't sure what you had, so I just bought all the essentials." He lifted the bags he was carrying on the counter and began to empty them. "Basically all the things for a full  
English breakfast."_ _ _ _

____"I'm sure it will be wonderful. I'll help, if you'd like."_ _ _ _

____"Of course I would."_ _ _ _

____"And I'll get out of this lovey-dovey gross-out fest. Call me when it's done."_ _ _ _

____"She really does like you." Alex assured him._ _ _ _

____"I know, she just doesn't like flirting or any type of affection. She'll understand when she gets her first boyfriend."_ _ _ _

____"Oh, lord! I don't even want to think about that."_ _ _ _

____"Don't you remember the excitement of your first love?"_ _ _ _

____"And my first heartbreak. It was horrible for me, and I don't want to see Salome like that."_ _ _ _

____"You'll get her through it. You're a brilliant mum."_ _ _ _

____"Thanks."_ _ _ _

____They prepared the food in a comfortable silence, occasionally glancing at each other with understanding smiles. Alex wanted to say something about Salome inviting him to her party, but didn't know if it would have been appropriate. She decided to let her daughter bring it up herself, and if he wanted to go, it was completely fine with her._ _ _ _

____The child was summoned when the meal was ready, and they moved to the dining table to eat. Alex looked between the other two to observe the exchanges between them. Salome would look at him occasionally, then at her, to which she would smile. She winked in return before glancing back over at Matt._ _ _ _

____"So, mum, did you want Matt to come to my party?"_ _ _ _

____"That's up to you. It's your special day." She tried to sound as nonchalant as possible, but inside her brain was pleading that Salome would agree._ _ _ _

____"How would you introduce him to everyone, though?"_ _ _ _

____"It's safe to say he's my boyfriend, don't you think?"_ _ _ _

____"So we won't tell him that he works for you?"_ _ _ _

____"Does that matter?"_ _ _ _

____"I guess not."_ _ _ _

____"I mean, I'm not ashamed to say that we met at work." She gave Matt a smile, which he returned._ _ _ _

____"You're blushing." She observed. "I'm just joking. We don't have to tell them anything. It's your life, so just do whatever."_ _ _ _

____"So, you do want him to come?"_ _ _ _

____"Sure. He seems like he's really fun at parties." Salome smirked, alluding to Friday night when he showed up drunk._ _ _ _

____"There won't be alcohol at this one." Alex pointed out. "Is there anything either of you would like to do today? Perhaps see a movie?"_ _ _ _

____"And be a third wheel? I'll pass."_ _ _ _

____"It's not necessarily a date for us. We're just hanging out." Matt replied._ _ _ _

____"Yeah, couples can just hang out." Alex agreed._ _ _ _

____"Fine, but only if I get to sit between you two. I don't want to see a make-out session during the middle of the film."_ _ _ _

____"Alright." Her mom huffed, playfully rolling her eyes._ _ _ _

____The three sat in silence as they finished off most of the brunch, then all retired to the living room to let their stomachs settle. Matt let Salome and Alex sit together on the sofa while he lounged in one of the chairs opposite. The quiet was filled with the low volume of the TV, but he wasn't paying much attention to it._ _ _ _

____Once they rested enough, Alex drove them to the nearest cinema to see the movie of Salome's choosing. She wanted to see Muppets Most Wanted, and neither of them disagreed. After getting the tickets, beverages, and snacks, they went into the theatre and found the perfect place to sit (with the girl in between the lovers, of course)._ _ _ _

____Throughout the film, Matt and Alex couldn't resist exchanging looks with each other, both of them smirking about the fact that Salome was trying to keep them apart. Though, she was a good chaperone, and there was no funny business (no matter how desperately Matt wanted there to be)._ _ _ _

____He remembered Alex's earlier promise of a special treat if he was good, and he could only imagine what it could possibly be. His cock twitched at all the scenarios running through his head, praying that one of them would be correct. As he daydreamed, the movie had ended without having paid much attention to it._ _ _ _

____Upon returning to the apartment, Salome thanked them for the outing before excusing herself to her bedroom. Matt looked around the room, anywhere but at Alex, and behaved like they had never been alone before. It wasn't until she stepped to him and cupped his face gently that his wandering eyes finally fell to her._ _ _ _

____"There's no need to be nervous." She purred. "I'm not going to hurt you." Anything he had to say was cut off as her lips crushed to his. "I've been going crazy without your touch."  
She whimpered, grabbing his wrist to bring his hand to her breast._ _ _ _

____"Do I get my special treat now? I think I've been pretty good these past couple of days."_ _ _ _

____"Give me five minutes, then come up to my room." She replied, giving his nose a playful lick._ _ _ _

____He kiss her chastely with a gentle growl, and watched as she walked up the stairs. A small tent was forming in the front of his sweatpants, and he tried to will it away for now. The set time seemed to take forever, as he knew it would. He paced around the room thinking about non-sexual things, and when the five minutes was up, he practically ran up the stairs._ _ _ _

____When he opened the bedroom door, he found Alex standing in front of a full-length mirror wearing her silk robe. The right side of her lips spread into a wicked smirk as she crooked a finger at him. He nearly tripped over his feet as he walked to her, making sure to close the door behind him._ _ _ _

____"You didn't even take your jacket off, silly." She giggled as she slipped it off his shoulders._ _ _ _

____"Sorry, I was distracted."_ _ _ _

____"You're adorable."_ _ _ _

____"And you're unbelievably gorgeous."_ _ _ _

____"Would you like to undress me?"_ _ _ _

____"Yes."_ _ _ _

____"You first."_ _ _ _

____Matt toed off his shoes as he pulled his shirt over his head. Alex ran her hands over his bare chest, leaning down to press kisses there, and feeling his muscles flex under the skin. He didn't dare touch her without permission for fear she would deny him the sex he so desperately wanted._ _ _ _

____Her hands slid down to push his sweatpants off his hips, and he shuddered as the chill of them ran over his ass. She gripped the firm globes tightly before giving him a playful smack. His cock responded, quickly hardening and prodding her stomach._ _ _ _

____"Oh, like being spanked, do you?"_ _ _ _

____"Well, it's just difficult not to react to your body pressed against me."_ _ _ _

____"Go lay down." He obeyed immediately, while she walked to the closet door and opened it. "What would you like your safe word to be?"_ _ _ _

____"Pardon?"_ _ _ _

____"Safe word." She repeated, turning around to reveal a black ribbon._ _ _ _

____"Oh, blimey... I don't know. Um, how about football?"_ _ _ _

____"Alright. You don't mind being bound, do you?"_ _ _ _

____"Dunno, I've never done it before."_ _ _ _

____"Don't worry, I'll take good care of you. As long as you trust me."_ _ _ _

____"I do."_ _ _ _

____She straddled his stomach as she tied his wrists together around the slat of the headboard. When he was secured, she stood over him and undid the belt of her robe. His breathing sped up as more of her body was revealed to him, and he longed to be able to touch her. She slipped the garment slowly off her shoulders until she was naked._ _ _ _

____Kneeling again, she teased him with kisses and caresses, while he whimpered and groaned with frustration and pleasure. Alex marked his body with pink love bites and growled when she nipped at him. His eyes were dark with desire as he watched her, pulling at his restraint._ _ _ _

____Sitting back, her hands rested on his chest as her sex touched his cock. He winced at the tiny bit of friction on the throbbing member, and he raised his hips to silently beg for more. Her responding grin and head shake made him lose hope of ever being put out of his sexually frustrated misery._ _ _ _

____"Just be patient. I haven't finished playing with you yet."_ _ _ _

____"How much more fun could be had with me?!" He asked through gritted teeth._ _ _ _

____"Oh, let's see, I have a handsome man tied to my bed. He's as hard as a rock for me." She rubbed against that part of him, hearing his pained whimper and feeling a little bit sorry for him._ _ _ _

____"Alex, please. I can't take another second of this. I'll do anything you ask of me, just please let me inside you."_ _ _ _

____She didn't answer, but instead opened the night stand drawer to retrieve a condom. After opening it, she rolled it down his cock before slowly lowering herself down on it. Matt sighed as her warmth surrounded him, and she was glad to see the smile it caused._ _ _ _

____Leaning down to kiss him, she began a medium pace with her hips. When she began to get out of breath, she broke away to sit up, and increased the speed. The sounds of their harsh breathing filled the room, until one last downward thrust caused Matt to cum hard. He bit his lip to stifle the loud moan._ _ _ _

____Alex continued rolling her hips frantically, her right hand slipping down to rub her clit until she achieved her release as well. She collapsed on top of him in a sweaty, panting mess, and remained like that until he began to soften inside her._ _ _ _

____Getting off of him then, she removed the condom to throw it away and untied his hands. He immediately wrapped his arms around her when she cuddled next to him, pressing gentle kisses to his chest. He was still in a little bit of shock at what just happened because it had been one of the most exciting experiences ever._ _ _ _

____"Did you enjoy it?" She asked._ _ _ _

____"Yeah. It was amazing."_ _ _ _

____"I'm glad. Next time, would you want to try it with a blind fold?"_ _ _ _

____"Alright."_ _ _ _

____They shared a smile as they fell asleep._ _ _ _


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing but shameless smut, and I'm not sorry!

After supper, Matt went back to Chelsea to sleep there. It was the first time they had spent the night apart all week, but he wanted to be well-rested for the plan he had in store for Alex at work tomorrow. It was so devious and naughty, and he hoped she liked it.

Before going home, he stopped at one of the sex shops in Soho to get the items he needed. He couldn't believe how expensive they were, but they were worth the price to hear the pleasure they would give her. He had never been in a place like that before, and he tried his best not to appear awkward and weird (though, there were probably weirder people that came in).

Once he paid, he left quickly to go home and get some sleep. He missed Alex as he laid in the huge bed alone, and wished he would have stayed with her. Still, his thoughts were filled with his introduction to bondage, and despite the brief amount of torture, he still enjoyed it. There was nothing quite like having Alex on top of him, riding him frantically until she came. She was always glorious when she fell apart.

He decided he would wait and go shopping with her to get the things he wanted to experiment with the act called pegging. He had looked it up, and thought it was a strange term. Matt felt that Alex would know better then he would about what to get (at least, he hoped so).

He was the first to show up at the office, even before Alex. After getting a cup of coffee, he went and sat in her office, stealing her comfortable leather chair. Turning it around, he looked out the window at the sunrise coming up over London, and sipped his beverage with a content sigh.

"Enjoying the feeling of power?" Her voice startled him and caused him to nearly spill his coffee and fall out of the chair as he bolted out of it.

"Hey, Alex! I was just admiring the view. But now that you're here, I'd much rather admire you."

"It's not even 8am, and you're rhyming?" She giggled.

"Sorry, as much as I tried, I didn't get much sleep last night. I forgot how lonely it is to sleep by yourself."

"Truth be told, I didn't like it much either. I missed you."

"I missed you too. Though, I do have a surprise for you!" He bounced happily on his toes before reaching for the bag he'd placed under the desk. "I just hope you won't be angry with me." He handed it to her, and she gasped when she opened it. 

"Oh, you bought me knickers. How thoughtful! But I thought you prefer me not to wear any?" She said in a teasing tone whilst arching her eyebrow.

"Those aren't just any knickers. They vibrate." Taking them out of the bag, along with the wireless controller, he handed them to her and turned them on.

"Oh!" She gasped at the intense stimulation on her fingers. "I can imagine what that will feel like when I'm wearing them."

"You will wear them?"

"Of course. And do I get possession of the controller as well?"

"Nope. I was hoping you'd have an actual meeting today that I could attend with you."

"Sadly not today, but there is one tomorrow. It's the monthly budget discussion, and it's terribly boring. I've even fallen asleep during some of them in the past, but this will be a  
wonderful way to keep me awake. Though, I don't see how I could pay much attention..."

"Well, isn't that why you hired me? To be a sexy distraction? Has it always been a fantasy for you to fuck one of your hot co-workers?"

"Truthfully, yes. It didn't matter if I was the CEO or not. I just wanted to feel a hard cock from a younger man inside me."

"I'm really glad that cock belongs to me."

"Not anymore. As long as you're working here, it's mine. Along with every other body part you have. Especially these long fingers..." She grabbed his hand to bring it up to her  
mouth and brushed them across her lips. "They always know exactly where to touch me, inside and out. Also, your lips are very nice too. They're so soft as they kiss all over my  
body. And I especially enjoy your tongue, even more so when it licks my cunt expertly."

"I would very much like to lick it right now." He breathed before she crushed her lips to his.

"Then get on your knees." She commanded with a bite to his bottom lip.

Matt led her over to her chair and had her sit down after he hiked up her skirt. Pulling her forward, he rested one of her legs on the desk, while the other was draped over the arm, and sat back to admire her bared sex. He could see her glistening pink inner folds and knew she was aroused already.

Leaning forward, he inhaled her scent deeply. His mouth watered at her familiar musky aroma, but wanted to tease both of them with the anticipation. He lightly brushed a finger along her slit, taking pleasure in her delightful shiver. Her pubes were so soft, but he couldn't help wondering what it would be like if they were gone.

"You know, I've been thinking that you should shave this for me." 

"Oh, really? And what makes you assume that I'm obligated to obey you?"

"I just think it would be more convenient that I could lick it all over without getting hair in my mouth. Don't you want me to suck at your outer lips as well?"

"Don't you think I'm a little too old to shave that?"

"No. Besides, who else would see it?"

"I'll think about it. Now, if you would be so kind as to begin your task..."

"Gladly." He growled as he surged forward to lick a slow line from her ass hole to her clit.

Alex bucked her hips as she moaned, hoping no one was outside the door to hear it. She gripped the other arm rest tightly when his lips suddenly wrapped around the bud and sucked hard, just how she liked it. Her fingers gripped his hair tightly, not caring if she pulled too hard. He deserved to know how much pleasure he was giving her.

She breathed a 'yes' as two of his digits entered her slowly. He stroked the part of her that made her toes curl as she tried to stave of the beginning of her orgasm. When he felt her womb flooding with wetness, he removed his fingers to replace them with his tongue. 

As she writhed against his face, smearing her juices all over his mouth and chin, her release unexpectedly crashed over her. Her legs shook as her thighs clamped around his head to keep him from pulling away, he continued to lick at her until she relaxed. Her grip on his hair was loosened, and he could look up at her. Her face had a euphoric  
expression, and he smiled to himself.

"Don't look so smug." She scolded.

"It's not my fault you're so sensitive." He pressed a kiss to her still quivering inner thigh. "I hope you're not too tired because I have something else for you." Reaching for the bag,  
he pulled out the last two items: a little bottle of lube and a black anal plug. "I remember you said how much you liked having my cum inside you. If you think this is completely gross, I understand. I wasn't sure if you'd go for this or not."

"I will." She replied with a smile.

"Oh, thank god, because I'm about to burst here!" 

"Where do you want me?" She purred.

"It's too bad you don't have a bed in here. Though, the sofa is the next best thing."

Alex stood and helped him to his feet before walking him over to the couch. She pulled her skirt down a little so she could unbutton it and remove it completely. Matt did the same with his trousers, and positioned himself behind her. She was already on her hands and knees with her beautiful ass already in the air.

"I'll never get over how gorgeous you are." He breathed as he ran his hands over the firm globes.

Opening the bottle of lube, he squeezed a little onto his fingers to rub around her tight hole. She flinched at the chill of it, but it soon warmed from her body heat. She gasped when he slipped his index finger into her, gradually beginning to stretch her with two, and then three digits, until she was ready for him.

He coated his cock thoroughly before slowly entering her. He loved the sigh she let out when he was completely encased in her warm, tight channel. As he began a gentle pace, he was afraid he wouldn't last long since he had already been so sensitive just from eating her out. 

Matt wrapped an arm around her waist as his thrusts sped up and became rougher. Her moans were getting louder and his breaths were becoming shorter. He gripped her hip firmly and lifted her front half up to press his chest against her back. His left hand moved up to cup a breast, while his other ventured down to stroke her clit. 

She was still so slick that his fingers slid all over, and she gasped when he encountered her bud out of the shielding of the hood of folded flesh. He pressed kisses and playful bites to her neck as he fucked her increasingly harder, and she was finding it difficult to stifle her moans now.

"You like it when I fuck you like this, don't you, Alex?" He whispered harshly into her ear.

"Yes." She whimpered in response. 

"Are you gonna cum for me again?"

"Yes."

"Good girl. I'll let you know when you can." He applied more pressure as he quickened the circles over her clit. She gripped the back of the couch as her body tensed. "Now."

Her rectal muscles tightened around his cock as a second orgasm was torn from her. The friction against his member set him off as well, and he emptied himself into her with a groan. He eventually slowed to a stop and grabbed the plug before pulling out. She sighed as he slipped out, and moaned when she was filled with silicone instead. Her muscles  
were still pulsing, as he saw when the base moved slightly.

"Don't take it out until the end of the day. I'll make some more deposits throughout the working hours."

"You make me sound like a bank. Your own personal sperm bank."

"It's better than cum dumpster, isn't it?"

"I suppose so."

Alex turned her head to kiss him before they got dressed. He gave her another snog and squeezed her bum before he left her office with a naughty grin. He was happy that his plans had worked, and she hadn't thought they were disgusting. She was a good girl, and he was very thankful to have her.

xXx

Throughout the day, they met in private places so he could fill her with more of his seed. The first time had been odd - feeling his still warm cum inside her as he thrust repeatedly into her until he came again. This went on a total of six times, and Matt was sure he had been fucking her more than actually working. 

They met anywhere: from her office, to the board room, the janitor's closet (thankfully it had a lock), and the men's restroom. He wondered how no one else had noticed their escapades, but if they had, he really didn't care. He barely got to talk to Karen, and he didn't plan on having time for her after work either.

When 5:00 came, Alex took him home with her as usual. It did feel a little weird talking to her daughter with her ass full of cum, but she acted like nothing was out of the ordinary. A part of her wanted Matt to be with her when she could finally empty herself out, but didn't feel quite ready to be that intimate with him.

She went alone (as soon as she got the permission from him that she could finally relieve herself). After she took care of her business, she washed the plug and her hands before hiding it deep in her closet. Returning downstairs, she wore a bright smile as she queried them about supper.

That night, they lay naked in bed, but didn't have sex. They just enjoyed the feel of the others' bare skin against them. He looked deep into her eyes, and she looked back, realizing that that moment actually felt like they were a couple instead of just lovers. He stroked her cheek and brushed his fingers through her hair as she smiled and shared warm kisses with him.

"I'm glad to have you back here with me." She said.

"I'm very happy to be back."


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More shameless smut, and I'm still not sorry!

The next morning at work, Matt was in the kitchen getting his usual cup of coffee when Karen snuck up behind him.

"How have you been?" She asked.

"Alright." He replied nonchalantly.

"Everything alright with you and Alex?"

"Yeah. What about you and Arthur?"

"Great. And of course things are alright with the two of you since you haven't texted or called me for the rest of the weekend."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. Saturday I had a wicked hangover, and Sunday I went to the cinema with Alex and Salome."

"That's nice. You're bonding with her daughter, that's a good sign."

"She's great. Just like her mum. In a completely different way, of course." He added when he saw the disgusted look on Karen's face.

"I wasn't thinking that."

"Yeah, you were. I could see it on your face."

"Have you and Alex had any actual couple-y conversations, or have you been too busy shagging?"

"I'm sure we'll get there eventually. We have small talk, but that's about it. Oh, and I'm invited to Salome's party this Friday."

"That sounds serious."

"Yeah, I get to meet Alex's parents. I kinda feel it's too soon since I don't know much about her to begin with. Though, I have three days to find out as much as I can."

"Yep, just don't let your penis do the talking, otherwise you'll never get anywhere with her romantically."

"I don't think Alex is the kind of girl for romance. Besides, I don't know when we could ever have a romantic dinner since there's always a kid around."

"Why would you think she isn't the kind for romance? All girls like to be wooed and swept of their feet. If that's the way you think, perhaps you should stay single."

"I know they do. It's just that this particular one hasn't shown any interest in it. It's always just been about sex with us."

"Well, you could change that. Just talk to her, wine and dine her like a good boyfriend. Be the best bloke she could have asked for."

"I will. Thanks for the pep talk, Kaz."

"What are friends for?"

xXx

That afternoon, he was called into her office to prepare for the budget meeting. With a sly smirk, Alex lifted her skirt to show she was wearing the vibrating panties he'd bought. He smiled gleefully when she handed him the remote, and he teased her by turning it on low for a few seconds.

"Thankfully it's silent, even on high. Otherwise this wouldn't work at all." She said.

"Are you nervous?"

"Are you worried that I won't be able to control myself so I'll throw you down on the table and fuck you in front of all those people?"

"N-no." He stammered.

"You should be." She replied sultrily, giving him a wicked grin before exiting the office.

"Bloody hell." He whispered to himself as he adjusted his tie and followed her to the elevator.

As he passed his desk, he grabbed a pen and notepad to take with, just so he could look legit. His heart was pounding in his ears from excitement and a little bit of fear that they would be found out (but it was all part of the fun).

On the ride upstairs, they had to behave since they had company. Matt groaned internally as he tried to fight the urge to kiss her, or even touch her in any way. He compromised by lightly brushing his hand against her, which caused her to look at him and smile - one that made her eyes sparkle.

Thankfully their passenger got off on floor 16, so they had one floor to snog each other silly. Before the doors opened, they parted to straighten themselves before acting as though nothing had happened. When they walked to and entered the board room, there were already people at the table, and he was beginning to have seconds thoughts about this.

He felt like such a fraud sitting at that table, like he didn't belong there and his only purpose at the company was to fuck the CEO. Though, it would have been true if they weren't officially a couple. Because he could say she was his girlfriend, and she could say he was her boyfriend, that's what calmed his nerves.

Once everyone arrived and five minutes had already passed since the meeting had begun, Matt was bored. He didn't understand what they were talking about, or what any of the graphs or charts showed. He didn't care, to be honest. It was a bit too early to begin playing with Alex, so instead he daydreamed of what they could do after the meeting, when she was all nice and dripping wet for him.

After doodling on the notepad and acted like he was paying attention, fifteen minutes had suddenly passed, and he decided now was a good time to begin his torture. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he held the remote and turned it on low. He noticed Alex twitch a little, and smirked a little when she crossed her legs. He wrote a message to her on the paper, and pushed it over so she could read it:

_Does it feel good?_

She nodded in response, so he turned it up a little more, making her actually gasp quietly. She took a casual sip of her tea as she looked interested in the presentation. After a  
minute or two, he switched the constant vibration to a gentle pulse to make sure she didn't become too aroused too quickly.

For the next minute, he gradually increased the intensity of the pulses, getting it just about to the highest setting before switching the device off completely. Alex sighed in a sort of relief, and he longed to reach under the table to feel how wet she was already. He resisted, and instead had his own message to read:

_Why did you stop?_

_Because I don't want you coming too quickly. Unless you want to beg for it._

She didn't reply to that, and they sat for another five minutes before he turned it on again. He kept it on the constant vibrations, increasing the intensity every couple seconds. When the setting was the highest it would go, Alex couldn't sit still. Her hips were moving back and forth in the chair and her legs were still crossed.

He smirked when she looked at him, and was met with a glare. He could tell she was close, so he turned the vibrations off again, hearing an unmistakable low growl. Picking up the pen, he flipped to the next page to begin writing another message. She tried to sneak glances, but he covered it with his hand. When he finished, he scooted the pad to her:

_Have you had enough now, Alex? How wet are you? Do you know what I wish I could do to you right now? I wish I could crawl under this table, rip those knickers off, and lap up your juices noisily. I wouldn't care about everyone else hearing because I just want to hear you scream my name._

_I bet your clit is throbbing intensely, and you want to beg for your release. But you can't. You wouldn't want them to know what we're up to, would you? You don't want them to know that your cunt is drenched and desperately wants to be filled with a big, hard cock. Or that you want to be bent over this table and fucked hard._

As she read, he turned the vibrator on yet again, and she came ever closer to her orgasm. She feared he would deny her again as she squeezed her together ever tighter. The highest setting was reached again, and she shattered with a muffled whimper as she felt wetness coating her thighs. The sensations remained until the pleasure had passed, and the toy was shut off.

Thankfully, about three minutes later, the meeting was ended, and the two of them returned to the elevators to go downstairs. The didn't speak, apart from Alex wanted to see him in her office. He responded with a lewd comment about what that meant, but she just rolled her eyes.

As soon as the door closed behind them, she walked calmly to the front of her desk, lifted up her skirt, and pulled her panties down and off, leaving a trail of her cum behind. She then crooked a finger at him, and he walked over hesitantly. When he was in front of her, he could see her pupils were still dark with arousal.

"Open your mouth." She commanded, and he obeyed. She then proceeded to stuff them inside, making sure the soaked crotch was on his tongue. "How do I taste?"

"Delicious as always." Came his muffled reply.

"Are you ready to be a good boy for me now?" He simply nodded. "Take off your trousers, put those knickers on, then lay down on the floor."

He removed his pants first before taking the panties out of his mouth, then slipped them on over his semi-hard cock. Because of the size of the garment, it only covered about half of his manhood, and the visible half was pressed firmly against his stomach. Matt then followed her last order and situated himself as comfortably as he could on the floor.

"What are you gonna do to me?" He asked nervously.

"Just what you did to me. You're not allowed to touch yourself either, though. Just let the soothing vibrations massage you until you shoot cum all over your beautiful stomach  
and chest." She ended with an evil grin, and he was suddenly quite afraid.

"You'll clean it up, right? I'd like to feel your hot, wet tongue lick away my jizz."

"We'll see. Perhaps, if you clean me up first..."

Alex undid her skirt and let it slide down her hips. Her hands lightly caressed the luscious curves as she walked slowly to stand over his head, her legs spread wide to reveal her completely shaved pussy. Matt nearly came right then, without the need of the panties' vibes.

"Fucking hell, that's a gorgeous sight!" He breathed.

"I did it this morning while you were still sleeping. I thought it would be a nice surprise."

"It's a very nice surprise."

"Would you like to watch me play with it?" She purred.

"Yes. Spread those lips a little more and touch yourself for me."

"Give me the remote first."

He reached into his pocket to hand it to her, and she made she he hadn't turned it on already. He hadn't, and she smiled as her right hand moved between her legs. Finally feeling herself, she couldn't believe how wet she had gotten from those underwear. She felt slicker than her usual wetness, almost like slime, and when she pulled her fingers away, a long trail of it when with them.

"Yes, that's it." He breathed. "What turned you on most? The knickers, or the fact that there were all those people?"

"A bit of both, I think." She turned on the lowest setting, and noticed him flinch slightly just as she had.

"Blimey, that was a bit strong."

"You must be sensitive. It's only on level one."

"It feels good though. I can't wait to feel level ten."

"We'll get to it all in good time."

The fingers of her right hand continued to rub her clit in slow circles as she gradually upped the intensity to level three, then four. Looking behind her, she saw he was fully erect now. A small glistening dot was forming in the slit of his cock, and it only got bigger with time until it slid down to his stomach.

"Can I taste you yet?"

"You can clean my fingers, but I'm not ready to give in to you completely yet."

She moved to kneel by the side of his head and stuck her shining, thickly-coated fingertips in his mouth one at a time. He hummed in delight as he swirled his tongue around the digits to get every last bit. The vibrations were turned off for a few moments, and he groaned at the loss of stimulation.

"How long are you gonna tease me for?"

"Well, I went for about half an hour. That seems fair."

Matt groaned in response, but knew he would of course lay there and take it. After about twenty-five minutes of increasing and decreasing speed, to turning the device off  
completely, then turning it back on to a level higher than when it had been switched off, the time came when he finally got to... cum. After he cleaned Alex up first.

She straddled his head, and he gripped her hips to bring her cunt closer to his eager mouth. He began with her inner thighs first before moving on to what he desired most.  
Sticking his tongue out and curving it into a scoop shape, he ran a long line up her slit to gather as much of her juices he could before swallowing.

He then returned to lick and suck at her clit, just the way she liked until another orgasm rushed over her and he got to clean her again. It could have easily become a cycle, but he knew she would have stopped him eventually. When he had finished, she stood up and put her skirt back on, much to his disappointment.

She took her place standing with her legs either side of his torso this time, and turned the remote up to level ten. Matt's eyes shut tight as she bit his lip to muffle his moans. Not long after, he let out a slightly louder one as she shot thick, white ropes of cum all over his stomach.

Alex smiled as she turned the panties off, and knelt down again to lick away every last drop. It was the first time she had actually swallowed his spunk, and Matt couldn't help thinking it was a bit of a turning point in their relationship. By the time they had finished their shenanigans and got dressed, it was time to go home. They walked out together on slightly wobbly legs and big goofy grins.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanna say, "AWWW!" :D

Early the next morning, Alex woke up before her alarm because Matt's hand had somehow found its way between her legs. It wasn't moving, but she had just felt something was different. She didn't want to wake him, so she gently removed his hand and rested it on her stomach instead. He let out a snore and she swore under her breath when his eyes opened slowly.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his voice rough with sleep.

"You were fondling me in your sleep... again."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for my unconscious act to wake you up."

"It's alright, my alarm was going to go off soon anyway." She reached over to shut it off before it could have.

"The only thing I hate about going into work is that we have to stop snuggling."

"But you get to resume it afterward, like some kind of reward for doing a good job that day. It's a motive for you to show up, work hard, and then play hard later."

"I especially like playing hard with you." He flirted. "Alex, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What?"

"Do you not want me to go to Salome's party? I'll understand if you don't. We've only recently begun dating, and it's too soon to take the 'meeting the parents' step, don't you think?"

"Do you want to go? She invited you, so it's up to you."

"I don't want to if it'll make you uncomfortable."

"If it does, I can deal with it." She assured him with a smile.

"You shouldn't have to deal with it. If you don't want me to go, I'll make up some reason why I can't. My guess is she just said that to make you think she's ok with us dating."

"You're being ridiculous."

"Well, it can't be easy for her to see her parents with other people. I'm trying to be considerate."

"I appreciate it, but would you really want to break a little girl's heart by not being at her party?"

"It's not like she really wants me there..."

"How do you know? She could be sincere. Besides, I think I know Salome better than you do. But, if you want, we can talk to her about it later."

"Alright." He paused. "I wish we could talk more about personal things."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. What did you want to do when you were a kid? I'm sure you didn't always dream of being a CEO."

"No, I didn't actually. I really wanted to be an actress, but things didn't work out that way. What about you?"

"I wanted to be a pro footballer, but injured my back pretty badly, so that dream went out the window. Since then, I've been drifting in and out of different things."

"We both have broken dreams. Not the best thing to have in common."

"You would have been a wonderful actress."

"And you would have been the best player ever." 

They shared a long, sensual kiss, but Alex broke away to get ready for work. She hated to leave her warm bed and his arms, but knew she could come back to them at the end of the day.

xXx

Her and Matt behaved themselves at the office. He had two days of things to get caught up on, and she was in meetings for most of the day. They barely saw each other, and her heart actually began aching for him. It was a feeling she was completely unfamiliar with. No other man she had been with made her feel that way, and it terrified her.

She knew he was a great guy, but she didn't know if she was ready to love again. It was too soon to feel this way (or even to be discussing the L word), and he most likely didn't feel the same. Alex didn't even want to bring it up to him for fear that she would scare him off. He was the first guy that had come along in awhile that she felt an attraction to. As she sat in her office to think things through, she didn't hear the door open, or knew anyone was in there until they spoke.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Matt asked.

"Oh, darling, it's you." She sighed in relief. "I was afraid it was someone to drag me off to another meeting."

"Nope, unless you'd like to have a naughty one." He smirked.

"Maybe later. I haven't really been feeling the best today."

"What's wrong?" He rushed to her side to feel her forehead.

"I just feel tired and run-down. I can't keep up with things like I used to. But I have to try, otherwise I'll look like an old fool around here who should just retire and live off my   
savings. I still have a child to raise and bills to pay, and although my bank account is quite substantial, it won't be enough."

"Alex, calm down." She stopped waving her hands around wildly for her ramble, and took a much-needed deep breath. "There. Feel better now?"

"A little. I'm just scared of what will happen as I get older. Will I be let go if I become incapable to work efficently?"

"You don't have anything to worry about. You're a wonderful business woman and you'll still be here for at least another 10 or 15 years."

"That's what I'm afraid of. I don't need this company anymore. I'm tired of coming here and hearing the same things day after day, year after year. But I'm too old to start over   
now."

"Where's all this coming from? I thought you liked working here?"

"It pays the bills and puts food on the table, but I'm not satisfied anymore. I want something new."

"Then quit. Find something that makes me happy. People change, and what you wanted then may not be what you want now."

"I didn't get what I wanted then either. It's pointless to get into acting now."

"Then sell your paintings. I haven't seen them yet, but I'm sure they're amazing."

"I haven't had the time to paint. Besides, there isn't a chance I'd ever find a dealer who would buy them."

"You don't know that."

"It's sweet of you to believe in me, but I've been here over 20 years. I might as well stick around until I retire." She cupped his cheek with a warm smile. Glancing at the clock on   
the wall behind him, she saw it was 4:57. "It's almost time to go home!" Her smile grew with excitement, and Matt giggled at her.

"You really are adorable."

"You wanna cut out a bit early?"

"Won't I get in trouble?"

"I'm your boss, who's going to say anything?"

"Good point. Just let me get my stuff."

He walked to his desk to grab his briefcase (which he didn't really need to bring - He just liked it because it made him look professional), and said goodbye to Karen. Going back   
to Alex's office, they walked to the elevator together. The people they walked past looked at them strangely, but neither of them cared.

When they were outside in the warm sun, Matt stopped to feel the rays on his face. She stopped next to him, closed her eyes and tilted her head toward the sky to enjoy it as well. She was interrupted by him kissing her cheek, and didn't care if anyone had seen it. She was tired of having to sneak around with him, but it was better for both of them if their relationship was kept secret.

When they pulled up outside her apartment building, he suggested taking Salome out somewhere so they could continue to be outside. Alex agreed and hoped her daughter would as well. After entering the flat, she said goodbye to the sitter, and called Salome downstairs.

"What is it? You seem in a better mood than usual."

"It's such a beautiful day, and we were thinking of going out to enjoy it."

"I have homework."

"Oh, come on! You can finish it later."

"I just don't feel like going anywhere, alright." She huffed as she stomped back up the stairs.

"Well, I guess that's a no." Matt said awkwardly.

"I'll go talk to her." She hesitantly ventured to the loft and knocked on her daughter's door, only to be greeted with an angry 'go away'. "I'm your mother, and nothing you can say   
or do will make me." She said when she opened the door. "Now, tell me what your attitude is all about."

"It's nothing."

"It must be something. Did something happen at school?"

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"Well, you're going to have to tell me sooner or later because I won't put up with this."

"I started my period, ok! Now leave me alone."

Alex was speechless. Of course she was happy, but on the other hand, she was afraid of what that meant. Salome was quickly becoming more of a woman now, and she wanted to hold on to every scrap of her childhood as possible. She couldn't stand the thought of losing her little girl, although it was inevitable.

"Do you have any questions for me? I'm more than happy to answer them."

"No. I don't care about anything to do with this stupid thing."

"It's a part of growing up and becoming a woman. I just hope, in the far distant future of course, that you'll have better luck conceiving a child than I did."

"You never told me that. Well, you said you had difficulties, but never told me what happened."

"Your father and I went through hell in order to get you. Since the natural way wasn't working, we had to go to a clinic where they put already fertilized eggs into my womb. We   
tried for over a year until it finally worked. Now, because it took so long for me to have a baby, I love you so much more because you're my little miracle." Alex's eyes filled with   
tears, and when she blinked, a few fell down her cheeks.

"So, you and dad are my actual parents, right? Your eggs and his... you know, were mixed and I happened?"

"Of course." She choked out a laugh as she wrapped her arms around her daughter. "You're the most precious thing in the world to us, and we wouldn't take a second of the   
process to get you back."

"Well, despite the divorce and everything, you're the best parents I could ever have." Alex shed a couple more tears as she kissed the top of Salome's head. "I guess we can go for   
that walk or whatever you guys wanna do."

"Good. I'll meet you downstairs. Do I need to pick you up anything while we're out? Pads or tampons?"

"I guess we could. I hate being a girl now. It was the most humiliating day of school in my life! I stood up to leave Maths and saw the big red pool of blood on the chair. I wanted   
to die."

"It's happened to us all, I'm sure. You're not alone, darling." Alex stood up to leave the room, but Salome's voice stopped her.

"Hey, mum?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for the talk. I'm really sorry for what you had to go through to get pregnant."

"It's alright, you were totally worth it."


	23. Chapter 23

"Mum! Let's go, or we'll be late for my own party!"

"Alright. I thought you weren't that excited about it."

"I'm excited to see everyone, but my period has ruined any joy I will have eating cake and being sung at."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but it's a part of your life now."

"Yeah, yeah. So, where's Matt?"

"We're picking him up. He went to get ready."

"I know it's my birthday, but I've decided to give you a little present as well." 

"And what's that?"

"I asked Oma if I could stay over so you two could have a romantic night. I know you haven't had a proper date yet because of me..."

"Well, that's very considerate of you. I really don't know what to say other than thank you."

"Don't mention it. Just remember it when you accuse me of never doing anything for you."

Alex laughed as she mussed up Salome's hair teasingly. They went to get Matt, and then were on their way to Surrey. It was the day after her birthday, Saturday, since they were at work on her actual birthday. She did get treated for supper at her restaurant of choice, and everything had gone perfectly well. Alex's smile wouldn't leave her face as she saw her daughter's happiness.

On the other hand, she was nervous to introduce Matt to her parents. She knew they would be supportive and like him because he made her happy, but something just didn't feel right. He seemed excited enough to meet them, but was most likely hiding his true feeling to make her feel confident.

"It'll be fine, love." He assured her, laying his hand on her thigh. The touch made her jolt a little, but she soon relaxed under his familiar warmth. "They'll probably be too   
distracted by the party anyway."

"I'm not ashamed of you, by any means. I'm just afraid of what they'll think of the age difference."

"It's only twenty years. I don't see a problem with it, and neither should they."

"You make it sound so nonchalant. 'Only twenty years'."

"With any luck, they won't ask how old I am. Besides, you still look only a few years older than me."

"I don't, but thanks for the compliment anyway."

"You're still as beautiful as you were in your thirties, mum." Salome said from the back seat.

"Now you're both lying! And you were too young to remember what I looked like, little miss."

"I've seen photos. I only hope to look half that good."

"Alright, enough of this. There's only so much flattery I can take."

"You're blushing, Alex." Matt observed, earning his shoulder a smack.

He and Salome shared a smirk as they laughed to themselves. There was a short period of silence, with a little background music playing on the radio, until Alex spoke again. 

"Did you bring everything you need for the sleepover?"

"Yes. I brought a change of knickers and pajamas just in case of messes. God, it's like I'm wetting the bed all over again. Sorry, Matt. I know you don't want to hear this stuff."

"I had to put up with it with my sister, so it doesn't bother me." Matt's phone rang just then, and he quickly dug it out of his pocket. "Speak of the devil. Hey, Lor. What's up?"

"Mum wants to know when you're coming to visit. Are you too good for us again now that you're back in London?"

"No, I've just been busy."

"Too busy to even call?"

"If she was so worried, why didn't she call herself? She making you do the dirty work?" There was a scuffle on the other line and he was greeted by Lynne's voice.

"Matthew Robert, don't fight with your sister."

"I wasn't fighting, I was just asking why you didn't call yourself."

"What have you been doing in London that's more important than your family?"

"Well, if you must know, I've been establishing a relationship with my girlfriend."

"Oh, Matt, I'm so glad you found someone! Tell me all about her."

"Actually, if it's alright with her, why don't we come to Sunday dinner tomorrow."

"That would be wonderful."

"We're on our way to her parents' house for her daughter's birthday party."

"Oh, she has a child." Her excited tone left her voice. "How old is she?"

"The kid or my girlfriend?"

"The child, Matthew."

"She's thirteen, but what does that matter?"

"Just be careful, son."

"Why? This isn't the best time to have this conversation."

"How long have you been seeing this woman?"

"A couple weeks. If you want to know, it's my boss."

"Ugh, Matt! I can't believe you."

"What? It's nothing like that. I'm not shagging her for promotions, I'm with her because she's a wonderful person." He looked at Alex with a smile, and she returned it. "So, do you   
want us to come tomorrow, or not?"

"Sure. There's always room for one more. And I promise not to embarrass you."

"You better not. I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Sounds good. Love you."

"Love you too."

Matt hung up, and there was an awkward atmosphere in the car now. He had a feeling his mom wouldn't approve of him being with Alex, but he didn't care. She satisfied his every need, and that's all that mattered. Plus, Salome was terrific. After about five minutes, Alex broke the silence again.

"I really hope you're not shagging me for promotions, but if you were, you'd deserve to be the next head of the company." She said with a wink.

"Nope, I'm doing it because I like you. We get on really well, and I enjoy being with you." He brought her hand up to his lips so he could kiss her knuckles.

"You really make my heart melt, Mr. Smith."

"I do try, Miss Kingston."

"Ugh, can you two try not to be totally and utterly disgusting at my party."

"Just wait until you have your first boyfriend, darling. Being in love can be a wonderful thing." 

She suddenly realized she had said that dreaded L word, and quickly looked over at Matt with a worried expression. Thankfully, he just continued smiling as if he hadn't heard   
her. 

"What's it like, mum? Being in love."

"Someone who gives you butterflies in your stomach just thinking about them. You can't go a second without seeing them, and you feel completely lost and your life seems   
empty."

"Is that how you felt about dad?"

"A long time ago." She sighed.

"Do you feel that way about Matt?"

"I knew you were going to ask that!"

"Well do you? Because I wouldn't blame you, if you did."

"I am not going to discuss this with you right now."

"Fine, but just tell me when I get to start calling him daddy."

"Salome Violetta, that's quite enough!"

Thankfully, the embarrassment was over as they pulled into the Kingston's driveway. Matt noticed an older woman on the front stoop smiling at the arriving car and guessed it to   
be Alex's mother. Once she parked and shut off the engine, the three of them got out, and the two girls rushed to her.

"It's so nice to see you two again. Happy birthday, meine liebe." She gave Salome's forehead a kiss. "And who's this?" She asked, looking at Matt.

"This is Matthew Smith... my boyfriend."

"Ah, it's so nice to finally meet you. Alex has told me so much about you already." He was taken with her German accent, and suddenly realized he could have listened to it all day.

"Please, call me Matt." He smiled as he held out his hand for her to shake. She accepted, returning his smile with a kind one of her own.

"This is my mother, Margarethe."

"Lovely, and I'm enthralled by your accent."

"Thank you. Shall we go inside? Nicola and the boys are already here."

Salome ran in first to meet her aunt and cousins while Alex and Matt followed her mom into the house. It smelled like a delicious meal was cooking,and it made his mouth water.   
He was introduced to her sister and her husband, then finally, Anthony, her father. 

They were all so warm and welcoming that his nervousness had faded away, and he could breathe knowing they weren't going to disapprove or kick him out. He was handed a cup of tea by Margarethe, even though he hadn't asked for one, but took it with thanks. 

Looking around the house, he saw photos on the walls and shelves of the family - all of them always smiling. On the wall going up the stairs, there were single pictures of three girls. He recognized one as Alex, and guessed the other was Nicola.

"The other one is Susan. She was born mentally and physically handicapped." Alex informed him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He didn't really know what else to say.

"It's alright. She's living a happy life despite everything."

"I have a feeling I'll learn a great deal about you today." He smiled hopefully.

Matt walked over to inspect the pictures on the bookshelves, as Alex followed him to tell him who the people were. He tried not to blush over a photo of a teenage Alex in a bikini   
with her two other sisters, but it was inevitable. She noticed and laughed at him as they were joined by her mother.

"I can see where Alex got her looks from." He flirted with her. "All your girls, really."

"That's sweet of you to say. I can certainly see why Alex likes you."

"I certainly hope she does."

"Stop it, both of you." It was Alex's turn to blush now. "I didn't bring him here for you to embarrass me."

"I know, darling. Though, I am your mother, so I'm entitled to embarrass you every now and then."

"Mum, can I go play outside? Matt, you can come too, I want to kick the boys' butts at football."

"You definitely will if I'm on your team."

"Alright, just be careful."

Matt gave her a kiss on the cheek before he was hauled off out the sliding glass door with the kids. She refilled her tea cup before going to stand at the door to watch him as he kicked the ball expertly, showing off his broken dream. She smiled wistfully, until she was startled by Nicola.

"I know that look."

"What look?"

"You're in love with him, aren't you?"

"No. We haven't been together that long."

"Sometimes you don't need time to know..."

"What's your point?"

"My point is you're in love with him."

I'm already getting this from Salome, I don't need it from you as well."

"Then just be honest with yourself and realize your true feelings for him."

"He's a great guy, he's wonderful with my daughter, and I like being around him. Is that good enough for you?"

"Is it for you?"

"Oh, for God's sake!"

"There's gotta be a reason you're getting so wound up about this."

"Yeah, you're being a pain in the arse. You're as bad as Salome."

Nicola walked away with a knowing chuckle, and it infuriated Alex because she knew she was right.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post. I was actually tempted to post their date separately to the after dinner sex, but decided against it. Also, I don't think this is the best sex scene I've ever written so far, so I apologize for that. Hopefully it will meet your approval!

A half hour later, the children were called in for lunch. Alex hadn't moved from her place in front of the door, and Matt kissed her lips as he entered the house. He was slightly sweaty, even though it had been chilly outside. They walked to the already set table and found two chairs next to each other to sit on.

Matt looked around the table at everyone, feeling like one of the family. He smiled to himself until his gaze fell to Alex, then it spread into a full grown goofy grin. It was a reflex he had developed whenever he looked at her. She returned it as she held out her hand for his plate.

"What would you like?" She asked.

"A little of everything, please."

She filled the dish with small scoops from all the plates and bowls before giving it back to him. The room was filled with the sound of cutlery clinking and scraping against the plates and each other. Matt was really glad to be here, though the probing questions hadn't begun yet. Anthony started them off.

"Alex told us you work at the company."

"Yeah, it's really great. I've made a couple of friends, Karen and Arthur. I played the matchmaker to get them together." He paused. "I know what you're all thinking, but please know that I'm not looking to reap any business benefits by dating Alex. I don't care about promotions or raises or anything. Hell, I'd work in the bloody mail room for the rest of my life as long as I got to keep her."

That thankfully put an end to the questions, and her parents seemed satisfied without having to pester him again (at least not at the dinner table). Despite all the food he ate, Matt still somehow had room for cake. He loudly and joyfully joined in singing Happy Birthday to Salome, embarrassing himself and the poor girl.

After the cake, it was time for her to open her gifts. She gave Matt a slightly confused smile when he handed her the present that he had bought for her. A huge smile spread across her face when she saw the new Glee soundtrack she wanted. Alex gave him an annoyed look, but was glad he had made her so happy.

"At least I won't have to listen to it on the way home." She joked to everyone.

By the time the party was over, he was exhausted. The game of footy in the back garden had really worn him out, and he would most likely fall asleep on the way back to London. The guests began to leave, everyone was saying goodbye, and Alex decided it was time to go as well. 

She hugged Salome tightly, telling her to behave for her grandparents. Matt shook their hands and wished them a goodnight. Before he left, small arms wrapped around his waist, and was surprised at the gesture from the young girl. He returned it, then patted her on the head before walking out the front door.

"That went well." He said as the headed to the car.

"I'm just glad they didn't pry too much into your background history."

"They could have asked a lot more questions, but I'm glad they didn't. I don't really need their approval to date you anyway. They are nice people, though."

"Yeah, but I have a feeling your family won't be as accepting."

"They'll like you. My mum is just protective of me. I'm still her baby boy, I guess."

"You always will be. Just like Salome will always be my little girl."

"Parents..." He sighed.

"Did you really mean what you said? That you don't care about getting ahead at the company?"

"I've gotten plenty of head from you." He replied with a wicked smile.

"Don't be crude." She giggled.

"Of course I meant it." 

"Are we still on for our first official date tonight? We don't have to if you're too tired or still full from lunch."

"Do you want to go?"

"It was Salome's idea. I think she'd be upset if we didn't."

"I'd love to go on a date with you."

"I just hope I have enough time to get ready." She looked at the clock that said 5:23pm, and chewed her lip worriedly.

"You have plenty of time. You already look perfect to me."

"It's not just the date I have to prepare for - there's also after."

"I plan to ravage you to exhaustion." He growled.

"Not if I get to you first." She giggled naughtily. It became a gasp when his hand landed a little high on her leg. His pinkie gently stroked the crotch seam of her jeans, and she   
moved his hand away. "Save it for when I'm not driving, darling."

"Can I at least hold your hand?"

"Sure."

As his fingers laced with hers, Alex felt her body become warm from just a simple touch. Yep, she was definitely in love, and that terrified her because he couldn't possibly feel   
the same. Until she thought back through everything he had done for her: bringing her breakfast and tea every morning - even if it was out of his way, taking care of her and   
Salome, and most importantly, touching her the way she needed to be touched. 

She couldn't help her eyes from misting up with tears, and tried to blink them away before he noticed. A tiny sniffle gave her away, and she swore under her breath as she felt his concerned gaze.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm just missing Salome." It wasn't a complete lie, she actually did miss her. "I know she's in good hands, but I still worry."

"She'll be fine. We'll have a wonderful night out, and tomorrow we can have lunch with my parents."

"I have a feeling they won't like me."

"Well, I do, so they'll have to get over it." He replied with a smirk.

"How is it you always know the right thing to say?"

"Because I'm always right."

"You keep telling yourself that."

About ten minutes of a companionable silence, she dropped him off at the flat in Chelsea so he could get ready, and she returned home to prepare herself. Alex   
figured it would be better to get ready separately so as to avoid too many temptations, otherwise they'd never make it to dinner.

She took a shower to wash her hair and body, and also shaved. After getting out and dried, she put her hair up in the towel and brushed her teeth. Once she rinsed out the toothpaste, she walked to her bedroom to choose an outfit. They hadn't discussed where they would go for dinner, but she chose a black, curve-hugging dress that showed off the perfect amount of cleavage.

For her underwear, she chose a dark purple lace matching set that she hoped he would enjoy. Stepping into the dress, she zipped up the back and adjusted the front to show off her assets. Taking her hair out of the towel, she blow-dried it before fluffing up the curls, then began her make-up. She finished just in time for the knock on the door, and after putting on her stilettos, she went down to answer the door.

"You look amazing." Matt breathed when he saw her, his hard gaze making her flush hot.

"You're not so bad yourself, sweetie." He held his arm out to her, and she linked her elbow with his as they headed down to the car. 

"You're trembling. Are you nervous?"

"A little. I feel completely silly! I'm a grown woman, for Christ's sake. To be honest, it's been a long time since I've been out with a man in a romantic way."

"Well, you know me. I'll take the best care of you." She simply smiled as he opened the car door for her. "Your chariot, my lady."

She thanked him as she took a seat. He shut the door after she was situated, and she watched as he walked to the driver's side and got in. Once he was settled and the door was closed, he gave her an assuring smile, and her hands immediately cupped his face to kiss him suddenly and passionately.

"What was that for?"

"Just wanted to get it out of the way."

"Fair enough." He replied, still dazed as he started the engine and sped away to their destination.

They made a pit stop at Alex's favored sex shop to buy the items they would need for after dinner. She got a pegger harness with a non-vibrating massager (though, if Matt   
wanted it, she got one that vibrated also). He picked out a beginner's bondage kit, complete with a leather whip, metal handcuffs with keys, and a satin blind fold (but on the box it said 'love mask'). 

He tried not to have an embarrassing reaction in the store as they went to pay for their items. When they walked out, he breathed a sigh of relief. He always felt so uncomfortable in there, like the other customers and employees were secretly judging him. Alex was the opposite, walking around as if she owned the place with her usual air of confidence.

Now came the difficult part: having to sit in the restaurant with the anticipation of their fun activities that would follow. Matt wasn't sure how he could manage without getting an erection, but he would surely try. The place she chose was a fancy four-star French bistro. She had chosen it because she loved the scrambled eggs served in the shell, topped with shaved truffle. 

They arrived, entered, and were taken to a table and given menus. Alex was given the wine list, and she chose a lovely Sauvignon Blanc. Matt said to order for him as he didn't know what to have, but would eat anything that she suggested. She ordered the lamb shank with roasted potatoes in garlic butter.

"Can I ask you something?" He queried.

"Sure."

"Are you comfortable with our sexual experiments?"

"Yes. Are you?"

"Yeah. Even though I'm curious about being penetrated, it makes me a bit nervous."

"It's alright. Whenever you want me to stop, just say your safe word. I promise I'll be gentle."

"I trust you." He took her hand and gently brushed his thumb over her knuckles. She brought it up to kiss tenderly.

"Are you going to have the heart to whip me?"

"I don't want to leave marks or anything."

"Those are part of the fun." She smirked wickedly.

"Just let me know if I'm hurting you too much. That's the last thing I want to do."

"You'll be fine." A pause. "I wanted to talk to you about something important, but I feared it was too soon."

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if you'd want to stay with me. If you don't feel comfortable with it, I completely understand. I just thought it would be more convenient since you're always there   
anyway."

"I thought you'd never ask. Though, I'd hate to leave the fantastic pool."

"You can visit it any time you want."

"Great! Then I accept."

The food arrived then, but they continued talking and learned more about each other. The conversation was full of flirtatious banter and laughter, and Alex couldn't remember a time when she'd had so much fun on a date. The word made her heart flutter as she smiled to herself.

After the meal, they ordered dessert, and Matt tried to ignore her sinful humming as she ate her lemon tart. It seemed every little thing she did, he found attractive. He had been really ecstatic when she finally asked him to stay at her other flat with her. It wasn't as though they were moving in together - it was just a temporary sleeping arrangement that he hoped would become permanent. He preferred sleeping with her anyway, so he was going to take full advantage of it.

"Are you ready to go punish your bad girl?" Alex purred after the waiter brought the check. He gulped hard as his cock twitched.

"Yes." He replied as he took out his wallet to pay the bill. "I've been ready since we left the sex shop."

"So have I. I've gotten so wet due to the anticipation."

He left the money on the table, along with a generous tip, and they made their way back to the car. It took every ounce of his willpower to not push her into the back seat and have his way with her right there. The drive back to the flat seemed to take forever, but they soon arrived. After grabbing the accoutrements, Matt followed Alex into the building, up the elevator, and into the apartment.

"It's so quiet without Salome." He observed as he stood awkwardly in the entryway.

"Then we'll have to make lots of noise to make up for it, won't we?"

She ran her hands up his torso and pushed his jacket off his shoulders. He switched the bag between hands to take it off, and hung it up as she kissed him hungrily. She pressed her body against him, letting out a hum when she felt his cock hardening on her stomach. When she pulled away, she led him upstairs by the waistband of his trousers.

Upon entering, she grabbed the bag to toss it on the bed, and continued undressing him. After he lost his shirt, Matt took his own control and unzipped her dress, letting it slide down her body. His breath hitched in his throat when he saw the underwear she had chosen, and Alex smirked to herself.

"What is it?" She wondered when he had been staring a little too long.

"Will you leave the heels on?"

"Of course, you silly boy." She giggled. "Anything special you'd like to do with them?"

"Not this time." He smirked.

"Pity..." She sighed.

Alex removed his trousers slowly, teasing both of them with more anticipation, then told him to get on the bed. His erect cock bobbed as he walked over to it, and jutted out as he sat with his legs crossed in front of him. She followed and grabbed the bag to empty it, taking the box with the harness and massager, and opened it. 

She stepped through the holes and pulled it up over her panties before attaching the appendage. Reaching for the night stand, she pulled a small bottle of lube from the drawer, and told him to get comfortable - either on his back or hands and knees. He chose back.

"Football, yeah?" She asked, reminding him of his safe word.

"Yeah."

Grabbing a pillow, she had him raise his hips so she could place it under him to get better access. She slicked one finger with the lube and began the slow, gentle process of stretching him. Once she had three digits comfortably inside him, Alex greased the massager before poising it at his entrance.

"Are you ready?"

Matt simply nodded, and she slowly entered him. Luckily for him, the girth of the silicone phallus wasn't as wide as her three fingers, so it couldn't have been that painful. He didn't make any noise to say otherwise, and she was soon fully seated inside him. She wondered how he would feel if the cock was actually real, and the thought made her wet.

As she began thrusting, she imagined his smooth, inner muscles clenching around her as she rubbed against them. Matt let out a quiet hum, biting his lower lip as he closed his eyes to just feel. He liked the feeling of something hard in his ass, and wondered what an actual cock would feel like. What it would also feel like for it to cum inside him. That thought made him groan as his prick jumped a little and smacked back on his stomach.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it feels really good. You can go a bit faster." Her pace sped up a little, but he just laughed. "Come on, Alex. If you're going to be the man, at least fuck me like one."

She pulled back until the tip was barely inside, then slammed forward. He let out a loud moan, and she worried she had hurt him that time. When he assured her that he was fine, she continued her rough pounding. Matt grabbed the bottle of lube next to him on the bed and slicked his hand so he could stroke himself.

"If I lift your legs, I can go deeper. Would you like that?"

"Yeah."

She gripped the back of his knees and pushed until they were nearly pressed to his chest. He could feel the head of the toy reaching further inside him, and it only encouraged his orgasm. She had found his prostate and hit it every time she thrust forward. Four more and he was coming hard, spurting over his hand, and some of the droplets ran down to his stomach.

Alex had slowed to a stop when he finished, and slowly pulled out. They were able to catch their breath, and she took the harness off to discard it on the floor. Matt got up to clean himself off, then returned to the bedroom to prepare for her turn. He had been looking forward to this most of all.

"Have you thought of a safe word?" He asked.

"How about meeting?"

"Alright."

"I doubt I'm going to need it, but just in case. I do trust you, though."

He got on the bed and leaned down to kiss her as he opened the other box. While he did, she removed her shoes. Dumping everything on the mattress, he secured her wrists in the handcuffs around the slot in the head board, like she had done to him the first time. He made sure they weren't too tight before covering her eyes with the mask. He went to stand at the foot of the bed to get a better look at her, his cock beginning to harden again already.

"God, I've been waiting to see you like this for a long time." He breathed. "Though, there needs to be a little bit of a change." 

He crawled up the bed to remove her bra. She arched her back as much as she could so he could reach the clasp. Though, he wished he had taken it off before the handcuffs because he had to unlock one of them in order to get rid of the garment completely. 

Once she was restrained again, everything went smoothly. He teased her nipples with playful flicks and pinches until she was arching into him, making little whimpering sounds. He imagined how much the sensations were amplified because she couldn't see, only feel. 

When she wasn't expecting it, he took her right nipple into his hot mouth, and she let out the most delicious moan as she pulled against the handcuffs. Matt knew she wanted to touch him, but she had already had her fun with him. Now it was his turn, and he intended on making her beg.

In fact, he was so wrapped up in slowly torturing her, he completely forgot about the whip. He grabbed it from its place beside her, and Alex gasped when he lightly slapped it on her chest. He slowly dragged it down her stomach and he noticed her breathing had sped up as she anticipated what was to come.

Matt wanted to assure her that everything would be alright, but a part of him wanted to surprise her with his actions. He had already promised that he wouldn't hurt her, so he wouldn't hit her hard enough to make marks on her beautiful skin. Though, he also wanted to mark her. He sat for a good minute as his brain contradicted his intentions before coming to a decision.

"What are you doing?" She asked when he had been thinking things through.

"Shhh." He replied. "I was just thinking of what I want to do to you."

"And have to come to a conclusion? I'm about to fall asleep here." That earned her stomach a harder slap, and she whimpered at the sting.

"Turn over and put your magnificent arse in the air." He commanded.

She obeyed and shifted so she was on her knees as well, though now her arms were crossed a little uncomfortably. Matt unlocked one cuff so she could be situated better, then secured her yet again to the head board.

In this position, her underwear had ridden up a little (not that it had left much to the imagination anyway), and he could see more of the firm globes of flesh and muscle, not being able to resist running a hand over them. She hummed a little as she pressed against his wandering palm, and that earned her a smack. The sound echoed in the room, and began to leave a reddening mark on her exposed cheeks.

The sight of it spurred on his lust and desire, and he ripped her panties down her legs with a growl as he leaned down to bite her right mound playfully, making her gasp. He soothed the teeth indents with his tongue before giving both cheeks a separate slap. They jiggled slightly, and he whimpered to himself as his cock twitched again. He wanted to bury it deep inside her (either hole, he didn't care), but knew he shouldn't give in so easily.

"Now, since I've got you in this position, it's time for me to have my dessert."

"You could have had it at the restaurant..."

"Nothing I could ever eat at a four, or even five, star place would be as good as your cunt."

He didn't give her a chance to answer, except with the strangled moan she let out as his tongue dove into her wet entrance. He lapped at her like a thirsty kitten, drinking every drop of juice that he could before having to come up for air. He took a few deep breaths before going back down to lick and suck at her clit. Her legs were beginning to shake, but she tried to stay up.

"You've been such a good girl for me, Alex. I think you deserve your reward now." He cooed as he rubbed the tip of his cock through her slick folds.

"Yes, please, Matt. Please fuck me. I need you." She breathed desperately.

"I've wanted to hear that for so long. I finally have the great Alex Kingston on her hands and knees, begging to be fucked."

He grunted as he suddenly slammed into her, nearly eclipsing her loud moan as she gripped the wooden slat tightly. He began with a rapid pace, never slowing for the next ten minutes. The sound of his sweaty pelvis smacking against her ass filled the room, and he reached around to rub her clit. Soon after, she let out a scream as she came hard. He went to pull out, but her voice stopped him.

"Please cum inside me. It's alright."

Matt gave her four more hard thrusts before he emptied himself inside her with a groan. He pulled out once he had finished to collapse on the bed next to her. Her knickers were still around her knees, her ass was red from his hard fucking, and there were light bruises beginning to form on her hips from his tight grip.

Once he caught his breath, he unlocked the handcuffs, and she took off the blindfold herself. Her vision was blurry for a few moments, but it soon cleared and she laid down next to him, removing her panties the rest of the way before tossing them on the floor. She reveled in the feel of his warm body pressed against her in their post-coital embrace.

"You should go home now." She said after awhile.

"Why?" He asked, fearing he had done something wrong.

"Darling, I'm kidding." She giggled to herself, squeaking when he smacked her bum in retaliation. "You should have seen the look on your face."

"Really funny, Alex. We better get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow."

"I'm actually looking forward to meeting your family. I don't care what they think of us. Nothing will take me away from you."


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this was a good chapter. I didn't really know how to end it, though.

On their way to Northampton, Alex called her parents to ask them to watch Salome a little longer since she would be out of the city for awhile. Of course they agreed because they were always happy to have extra time with their granddaughter. She thanked them profusely before hanging up.

"I said we should be back around 3 to pick her up."

"Sounds good. As much as I enjoy being around her, I really like when it's just the two of us."

"Only because we can be as loud as we want in bed." She giggled.

"You seem a little more at ease when she's around, though."

"Do I? I didn't realize..." She smiled when he reached over to hold her slightly trembling hand.

"Are you nervous?"

"Yeah. I thought it would get easier to meet my lover's parents as I got older, but that isn't the case. Even now that I know what they think of me."

"It's just the circumstances. I'm sure they will like you once they get to know you."

"I hope so."

He brought her hand up to kiss it, and he smiled assuringly at her. She leaned over to kiss his cheek as he drove them ever closer to his childhood home. Matt had told her about his family, all good things, and she really hoped they would be accepting of them. Just in case there was a possiblity of marriage some day, Alex wanted their families to get along with each other.

The rest of the drive was spent in silence, the only sound was the low volume of music coming from the radio. She looked out the window at the passing towns and countryside as she tried to get her nerves under control. She felt silly worrying for nothing because of course they would like her once they go to know her. She just hoped they wouldn't think of her as a posh bitch.

When they arrived in Northampton, Alex's heart rate sped up even more, and she feared a panic attack was imminent. It only got worse once he pulled into the driveway of his parents' house and shut off the engine. She made no move to get out of the car, only to grab his hand again.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, but whenever you're ready, we can go in."

"Maybe this was a mistake. Can't we just go home now and spend the afternoon in bed. You know I'll make it worth your while." She purred persuasively.

"We're already here, though."

"I know. It was worth a try."

"I'll take care of you. You don't have anything to worry about."

She smiled as she leaned over to kiss him. With a sigh, she opened the car door and they walked hand in hand to the house. Matt let them in and called out that they had arrived. Lynne came in from the kitchen with a beaming smile and went over to kiss her son. She looked at Alex speculatively but still kept a small grin.

"Mum, I'd like you to meet Alex, my girlfriend."

"It's so nice to finally meet you. We haven't actually heard much about you since he's probably been too busy with you to pick up his phone and call us..."

"Mum! This is why I didn't call. Because I didn't want to have to hear you lecture me about not keeping in touch. I'm only in London, for God's sake! Besides, it's not like your fingers are broken."

"Well, you two come in, sit down, and make yourselves comfortable. Can I get you some tea or anything?"

"That would be great, thank you." Alex said with a smile.

Her and Matt went into the living room to sit together on the couch. She bounced her knee nervously, and he had to put his hand on her leg to settle it. He kept it there even when Lynne came back with the tea tray. Alex noticed her slight disapproving look so she laced her fingers with his instead.

"Dinner smells great, mum."

"It should be ready in a little while."

"Where's dad and Laura?"

"They went grocery shopping and should be back soon."

"Did they both need to go?"

"You know your father, he's hopeless picking out fresh produce. So, Alex, where are you from?"

"Surrey."

"What do your parents do?"

"My dad's a butcher, and my mum stays home to look after my sister Susan. She's handicapped."

"Aw, that's too bad. Does she have any hobbies or anything?"

"She likes to paint, something I learned from her. She also loves to cook and bake, another thing I got from her. I've been keeping Matt pretty well-fed." She chuckled nervously and patted his stomach.

"It's true. I'll have to start working out soon to burn off the calories."

The front door opened then, and his sister and father entered carrying bags. Lynne went to help them, freeing up Laura's hands. She went in the living room and Matt stood up for a hug, then Alex offered her hand. She took it with a warm smile while Matt looked on with a nervous smile.

"Hi, Alex. It's so nice to finally meet the woman Matt was so obsessed over."

"Shut up, Lor."

"Well, you wouldn't shut up about her when you first got the job. Though, now I can see why. She's gorgeous. You wouldn't even know there's an age difference between you two."

"It's great to finally meet you as well." Alex interjected. "Matt's told me about you too."

"Probably all the times I picked on him when he was a kid."

"I'd say making me dress up as a girl for your tea parties is a little more than just picking on me." 

That made Alex laugh and Matt blush. 

"You never told me that."

"Can you blame me? I don't want you knowing something that humiliating."

"I think it's sweet."

Their conversation was interrupted by Lynne's announcement of dinner being served. The three went into the dining room where Alex was introduced to Matt's father, Robert. He had some resemblance to him, but looked more like his mother. She was surprised that they had kept two seats open next to each other so they could sit together.

For awhile, everyone just ate, but Alex wanted to get the questions over with. She didn't want to begin the conversation and was pretty sure neither of them knew how to start it either. She kept glancing at Matt worriedly, and he returned with smiles. The moment felt more awkward than dinner with her parents. Finally, Lynne broke the silence.

"So, Alex, Matt said you have a daughter."

"Yes. Salome, and she just turned 13 on Friday."

"That's a great age, though more so for boys than girls, I think. And what about her father?"

"We're divorced. I may as well tell you our marriage wasn't so good towards the end. We had some difficulty being able to conceive a child, and we had a difference of opinion. I wanted another one, but he didn't want to have to go through everything again."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." Lynne said.

"It's alright. We at least have one to spoil. Well, we try not to spoil her too much, but she's wonderful, and Matt is great with her. He'll be a brilliant father of his own one day."

"I don't need a child of my own as long as I have you." He replied.

"I'd like some grandchildren, mister." His mom scolded.

"And you'll get them whenever some poor soul marries Laura." He was rewarded with a kick to his shin from his sister. "Unless you wouldn't mind a step-grandchild because I'm not giving Alex up for anything."

"Son, what kind of relationship can you hope to have with her?" Robert asked.

"A normal one. I accept all of her flaws and she accepts mine, and I will do everything to make her happy. I know you don't think we'll last, but I think we can prove you wrong.   
Now, I don't want to hear another word about it."

That ended the conversation, and Alex felt guilty for having to be saved again. Though, she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as the awkward atmosphere melted away for her, and she continued to eat more comfortably. The food was delicious, and she even helped clear the table afterward. While in the kitchen with Lynne, they had their own private conversation.

"I want to apologize for my behavior. I had no right to ask those personal questions."

"It's alright. You're his mother and you have a right to be worried about who he's dating. I can assure you that he's in very good hands with me."

"I can see that. It's just... the age difference. In a weird way, it makes me feel like he doesn't need me anymore. I guess I'm jealous."

"You'll always be his mother, and he'll always need you."

"I just hope he can forgive me for embarrassing you."

"You didn't."

"Thanks, Alex. I'm glad he has someone like you to take care of him. You're alright."

"Thanks, and I promise I'll always look after him."

They shared a hug before Lynne began washing up the dishes, and Alex continued to help. Now that the tension was gone, they chatted like they were old friends. Matt had looked in on them secretly and smiled to himself. He knew she didn't have anything to worry about - they just needed to get to know her. He was startled from his thoughts when Laura snuck up behind him.

"Looks like her and mum worked things out." She observed.

"Yeah."

"I really do like her, even if she is old enough to be your mum."

"Great, thanks. You make it sound so unseemly."

"Well, if she makes you happy, that's all that matters." She paused. "Are you in love with her?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Besides the fact that you follow her around like a lost puppy, I'd say so. And the way you look at her... I keep waiting for hearts to shoot out of your eyes."

"I can't help it. She's amazing."

"Yeah, she's the best thing that's happened to you in a while. You two look good together."

"Thanks, Lor." He smiled as he ruffled her hair.

"Just make sure she takes care of you, otherwise she'll have to answer to me and mum. No one better hurt my baby brother."

"We'll be fine."

Once the dishes were done, Alex thanked them for the meal and apologized for having to leave. Matt promised to call and text more often. His mother gave him a kiss, and got hugs from his dad and sister, along with hugs for Alex. They both left with a smile, feeling a lot better than when they had first came.

"See, I told you you had nothing to worry about." He said as they headed back to London.

"I guess not. You're family is really great. I'm glad they like me... at least, I hope they do."

"Of course they do. Can I take you out to dinner again tonight?"

"Two dates in one weekend? Are you trying to impress me?"

"All the time, Alex."

"You don't have to. I still like you no matter what."


	26. Chapter 26

The rest of the week went pretty well. Matt was enjoying staying with Alex because, of course, it meant getting to spend more time with her. She had cleared a space in her closet for his shirts and jackets for work, along with a drawer in her dresser for his trousers.

"I think I should buy a couple new suits for work." He said that Friday as he got ready for the office.

"We can go shopping after work. This is Florian's weekend with Salome so it will be just us."

"Aw, what a shame." He replied with a sly smirk.

"Don't act like you won't miss her."

"Of course I will, but I only have to think of the lovely ways I can debauch you while she's gone... and in any room!"

"I seem to recall a moment in the kitchen where you couldn't keep your hands off me."

"Can you blame me?" 

He grabbed her waist to pull her close in order to give her a kiss. She was still in her bra and panties so his hands could enjoy the feel of her soft, bare skin. They shared a hum as their tongues explored each others' mouths, but Alex broke away before anything could start, causing Matt to groan in frustration.

"I'm sorry, we can continue after work, unless I have a spare five minutes at the office."

"I've been wondering what it is I actually do there now. I know I type things up most of the time, but the other time is spent with you."

"Is that a problem?"

"Not exactly, but I can't help feeling like a whore."

"Well, you can either quit your job, or lose me." She purred.

"I don't want either of those things."

"Then stop complaining and be my lovely whore."

She gave him a passionate kiss before getting dressed and going to wake up Salome for school. He let it go for now, but would most likely bring it up again after work. He just   
hoped she would take his feelings seriously and not get too upset or angry. The last thing Matt wanted was to lose her, and he couldn't lose his job either.

Alex had been acting strangely ever since their dinner with his parents. She seemed distant, and they hadn't had sex all week, no matter how many times he initiated it. She would stop him with a harsh, annoyed tone, and he was left wondering what was wrong. When he asked, she would always say 'nothing', but he knew it was something. 

He didn't want to pry too much for fear of upsetting her. At first, he wondered if she was beginning the dreaded menopause. That was the last conversation he wanted to have, but if he wanted this relationship to last and be successful, they had to talk about things, no matter how embarrassing or awkward.

That day at work had been like all the others that week. He stayed at his desk, except to get more tea or to use the bathroom. Alex never once called him into her office, and whenever she actually did emerge, she didn't speak to or acknowledge him. Karen watched her closely with her eyes narrowed into slits, and once she was out of earshot, would   
ask Matt what was going on.

"I don't know. She's been like this ever since Monday. She was fine on Sunday when we came back from dinner with my parents. I think it might be the menopause."

"Well, you should talk to her about it, because she can't keep treating you like you don't exist."

"I feel more like her whore than boyfriend, to be honest. I mean, what am I actually doing here? All I do is sit at this desk and type things up, print them, and make a neat stack of   
paper. When I'm not doing that, I'm usually fucking her. I don't know how much more I can take of this. I don't want to quit or lose her, but I think I'm going to have to chose one   
or the other because this is ridiculous."

"Well, I'd miss having you around here, Smithers."

"I'd miss it too. And who knows how long it would take to find another job, let alone one that pays this well. I'm making nearly two thousand pounds a month just to type things."

"I'm pretty sure most of that is sex money. You are, indeed, her whore, Matthew."

"I'll have to have a long talk to her after work." He sighed. "I'm not looking forward to it."

"Just be gentle and kind. Don't force her to talk about anything she doesn't want to. Let her open up to you in her own time. God, it's like I'm describing sex with a virgin."

"Thanks for the advice, Kaz. You really are a good friend."

"And it helps that I'm a woman to give you tips on how to talk to other women."

"That too."

xXx

After 5:00 when the shift was over, Matt heaved a sigh for the weekend. He looked forward to them every Friday because it meant he could spend all day with Alex, though now he was kind of dreading it. He knew he had to get things straightened out with her, and find out the reason for her change in behavior. He just hoped he wouldn't regret it.

She stopped by his desk, and they headed out together. As they planned that morning, they went out shopping after first going to the apartment to wait for Florian to come get Salome. Alex took him to an expensive place, completely ignoring his protests that he couldn't afford any of those suits.

"Don't worry about it." She replied.

"I don't need a thousand pound suit just to sit at a desk."

"Then how would you like to be the manager? It includes a pay-rise as well."

"I'm making too much money as it is. Besides, I don't want people to think you're playing favorites. I haven't been working there a month. Surely there are others that are more   
qualified."

"Very well. It was just an idea."

"I appreciate the thought, but I'm not manager material."

"You never know. Just imagine you're ordering me around in bed." 

"Then I'd have a hard-on the entire time."

"Come see me and I'll take care of it." She licked her lips erotically, and he felt a twitch in his cock.

Her sudden sexual nature confused him since she hadn't shown any interest in it all week. Perhaps it was hormones from the menopause - a valid explanation as he knew nothing about what happened to women during that period. He watched her carefully as they continued looking at the suits. She pulled a navy blue jacket off the rack and held it   
up to him.

"What about this one?" She asked. He glanced at the price tag hanging from the left cuff and nearly choked. "Don't worry about the price. I'll pay for it."

"You don't have to."

"Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I can't spoil my boyfriend once in awhile."

"I never said you couldn't. I just feel uncomfortable with you spending that much on me."

"You can pay me back by buying me new lingerie."

"What's wrong with what you have already?"

"Nothing, but aren't you tired of it? Don't you want to see something new perfectly hugging my curves? Something new to take off slowly as I'm tied to the bed, so wet and   
needing you."

"I'll buy you whatever you want." He breathed.

She giggled as she handed him the jacket to try on. He took off the one he was wearing and slipped the other on. It fit nicely, and Alex said it looked really good on him, which   
made him smile bashfully. If she enjoyed him in the jacket, he couldn't resist getting the matching trousers just to make her find him attractive.

He ignored the price, but settled on only one new suit for now. Once they were done, they went over to the lingerie section so Alex could pick something out as well. She would have looked amazing in everything they saw, but there was one item that stood out: a dark blue lace teddy with lavender satin trim under the bra cups and down the bodice. It   
also came with a matching thong.

"How about that one?" He asked, pointing to it.

"Me in a thong?" She scoffed. "Who are you kidding?"

"Your arse is still incredible. Besides, I'm the only one who's going to see it."

"I know, but I just think it's too young for me." She chewed her lip nervously.

"You're only 51. Live a little."

"You won't feel that way when you're 51... in twenty years."

"19 years, 7 months, and 17 days, to be exact."

"Shut up." She giggled. "So, can you really not live without seeing me in this?"

"No, I don't think I can. My heart would break into a million pieces if this wasn't the thing I got to see hug your curves perfectly before I slowly took it off as you were tied to the   
bed, so wet and needing me."

"Fine, you make a convincing argument."

"It's my money, so there wouldn't have been an argument to begin with." He replied smugly, earning himself a playful smack.

"Do you really like the suit I picked out?"

"If you like me in it, then I'll wear it."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Yes, I really like it."

"You're not just saying that?" She looked him in the eye to try and tell if he was lying.

"No, I'm not. I like the suit."

Alex felt he was sincere enough and dropped the conversation. She agreed to the lingerie he chose, and was rewarded with a beaming smile, which she returned. After they paid, they returned to the apartment where he helped her cook a simple meal of spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread. Afterward, they rested on the couch to settle their full stomachs.

"That was delicious." Matt said with a sigh. "We make a brilliant team in the kitchen."

"And in the bedroom." She added. He gestured to her feet, and she put them in his lap so he could massage them. "Mm, you are really good at that. Would you be angry if I told   
you that one of the reasons I wanted you was because of your massaging ability?"

"No. I want to please you in any way that I can. What are the other reasons?"

"Well, at first I was attracted to your looks, but then I got to know you. You've reminded me of what it's like to be happy with someone again."

"Then why did you seem distant all week?"

"I still have a job to do, Matt. I run a company, in case you've forgotten."

"I haven't, but I wish it wouldn't take you away from me so much. I know we work together, but I hardly get to see you." He paused, and a sudden thought popped into his head. 

"Let's go away somewhere."

"What would I do about Salome?"

"She can stay with her father or grandparents. Unless you'd want to take her with us."

"She has school. When would you want to go? And where would we go?"

"I was thinking somewhere tropical with white sand beaches and fruity drinks. We can go whenever you want."

"What's the occasion?"

"I just think it would be fun to get away from it all for awhile."

"I have responsibilities. I can't just leave. I'm sorry, it's a really nice thought, though."

"Maybe some other time." He said with a hurt tone.

"It's not that I don't want to go, it's just my career and child..."

"Yeah, I know. I just wish you wouldn't use them as excuses."

"You can't just go on spontaneous trips when you have a kid to raise. I can always have someone cover for me at the office."

"Why can't she stay with Florian or in Surrey?"

"He's always working, and Surrey is a long way from her school. I don't want to fight about this."

"It's alright. We're not fighting, just having a heated debate." His smirk lightened the mood, and she chuckled as she gave him a gentle nudge. "We can wait until she's out for   
summer. I'll have the money by then."

"I can't wait." She leaned over to give him a kiss. "Are you ready for bed?"

"With you, I'm ready for anything."


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but please don't hate me for it!

Alex woke up first the next morning to Matt's arm draped around her waist when his hand clutching her breast. He was unconsciously grinding his erection against her ass and letting out small grunting sounds. She let out a sigh as she attempted to move away from him, but he held her tighter.

"Matt, you're dreaming." He snored in response, and she clicked her tongue. "Matt, wake up."

"What is it?" He mumbled.

"You were dry-humping me in your sleep."

"Care to finish me off?"

"Sorry, I just haven't been in the mood lately."

"What about how you were talking yesterday when we picked out lingerie?"

"I can't tease you once in awhile?" She replied playfully.

"You do it all the time. Are you bored with our sex already?"

"No."

"Then why don't you want to do it anymore?"

"I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"Never mind." She got out of bed to go across the hall to the bathroom, but he followed her.

"Alex, how are we supposed to make this relationship work if you won't talk to me?" He lightly gripped her wrist and walked around to face her. "Tell me what you're afraid of."

"I'm afraid of what you'll do when I can't get wet for you anymore." She whispered to hide the emotion in her voice.

"What do you think will happen?"

"That you'll leave me for someone who can. I know you're gonna say that you would never do that, but how do you know for sure? You don't! So, I don't even know why I'm worrying about something that's inevitable and--" She was cut off with a kiss, and her mind suddenly went blank.

"Sorry, but you were babbling complete nonsense. You don't have anything to worry about, Alex, because I want to be with you and no one else. If I'm going to be completely   
honest, I'm falling for you."

She was completely stunned. Her thoughts were trying to comprehend what he had said, but she couldn't believe it. He could do so much better than her. Someone younger and more able to be in a serious relationship that would eventually involve marriage and having children. She just didn't want to admit she was falling for him too.

"How do you know for sure?" It was all she could think of to ask.

"You make me feel amazing. You're funny, gorgeous, and sexy as hell. I can't imagine anything without you now." He cupped her cheek and leaned in for another kiss. It was cut   
short as she pulled away.

"I don't think I can do this. I think we need to spend some time apart."

"Why?"

"I just want to be sure that I'm what you really want."

"I'm not going to cheat on you like your first husband, and I'm not going to deny you anything like Florian did. You're everything that I could ever want, and I would spend the rest   
of my life giving it to you, if you'll let me. Just please don't push me away."

"Then give me some time and space to think. Take a trip somewhere. I'll give you a paid vacation, and I'll call when I'm ready to talk."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"No, I just think we need to be on our own for awhile."

"Have I done something?"

"No, darling. You've been wonderful. This isn't about you."

"Do I have time to take a shower and get dressed?"

"Of course. Take all the time you need. I'll make breakfast in the meantime."

She left him with a kiss, and he watched as she walked to the stairs, completely confused. After a minute, he finally went into the bathroom for a shower, shave, and to brush his teeth. The scent of the food had wafted upstairs as he went to the bedroom to get dressed. Once he finished with a spritz of cologne, he went to the kitchen to eat.

"It smells wonderful." He complimented as she set a full plate in front of him. "Your cooking always does."

Alex replied with a smile - one that made her eyes sparkle, and he knew that deep down, she didn't want him to leave. At least he hoped she didn't. What would he do without her? How long would she want him gone? Where was he supposed to go? He couldn't go home because he didn't want to have to tell his family the truth. He wanted to prove he could make the relationship work.

"So, where will you go on your little trip?"

"I don't know. Probably nowhere."

"There isn't a nice tropical beach you'd like to go to where you can laze around and sip fruity alcoholic beverages."

"Not without you. Tell me you don't want to do this. Isn't there a better way I can prove that I want to be with you?"

"This isn't about you. I need some time to miss you."

"How much time?"

"I don't know."

"If you're going to miss me, why are you sending me away?"

"To be sure that I would miss you."

"And what happens if you don't?"

"We've only been together for a few weeks. Don't tell me you're ready to get married already."

"No, but people don't usually spend lots of time apart when the relationship is just starting out."

"I'm not like most people."

"Obviously."

"I'm sorry I've been damaged and that it will take me awhile to trust you--"

"Then why can't I see you? I want to mend your broken heart. Will you let me do that?"

"After I've had time to think."

"What's to think about? Is it because I told you that I'm falling for you? Because I'll take it back..."

"No, it's not that. Just please understand that I need to do this. We're not breaking up, I just want some time to be alone. Just give me a week, and I promise things will go back to normal."

"Can I stay at the flat in Chelsea so I don't have to explain to my family what's going on?"

"Of course. Do you need money for food or anything?"

"No, I'll be alright."

Matt finished the rest of his food in silence before going upstairs to pack his clothes to return to Chelsea for a week. He sighed as he thought of just moving in there last week, and now he had to leave again. This was the craziest relationship he had ever been in, but he would respect her wishes because he wanted to prove that he was the right man for her, no matter what it took.

He left with a goodbye kiss, and was downstairs in his car within two minutes. Thankfully, he could talk to Karen about all of this, and promised himself to call once he had gotten settled back in at the house. After parking and going inside, he carried his suitcase up the stairs to the bedroom, but didn't feel like unpacking. He wanted to go back to Kensington. Sitting on the bed, he went through his contacts on his phone until he found Karen's number.

"Hey." She answered casually.

"Are you doing anything?"

"Not right now. Why?"

"Do you wanna have lunch?"

"Sure."

"Good, I'll pick you up at about 11:30?

"Yeah."

They hung up after saying goodbye, and he sighed as he tossed his phone on the mattress. He didn't know how he would begin the conversation, but he had a feeling he knew what her reaction was going to be. Of course he would ignore all the hurtful things she would say about Alex, and he wouldn't even secretly agree with her. Despite everything, he did understand why she wanted this. He just hoped she would want him back.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Amanda ;)

Matt's weekend was boring and uneventful. Karen and Arthur invited him out with them, but he declined. He wanted to be with Alex, and he hoped that this little charade wouldn't last long. Perhaps by Monday she would change her mind and knock on his door. Karen's words had popped into his head, telling him to just be patient, but he couldn't.

Monday came, and he was confused about not going to the office. Something had to have been wrong if she didn't even want to see him at work. Though it was all part of her plan, and he would keep his distance. He missed her terribly, of course, and wasn't sure what to do with himself being cooped up.

After going to the market to stock up on some food, he cooked a nice little lunch, making enough for two in case Alex decided to stop by for lunch. She didn't, and he saved the leftovers for supper that night. He wondered if he should invite Karen and Arthur over for dinner, just so he didn't have to be alone.

To pass the time he watched a bit of TV, then went to the basement to swim laps before taking a long soak in the jacuzzi. That all took until a little after 5pm, and he decided to call Kaz and ask if she wanted to come over. She accepted and asked if she should bring her boyfriend. Matt said she could, as long as they brought lots of booze.

They arrived an hour later with a bottle of whiskey, and he greeted them with a smile - the first one he'd had all day. The food was boiling away on the stove and filling the space with the mouth-watering aroma. He invited them to sit anywhere, but they were too busy looking at the rooms.

"This place is amazing. It kinda makes me wish I was screwing the boss." Karen said.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"Should we tell him finally?"

"I suppose so."

"Smithers here is sleeping with Alex. They've been together for almost a month now. I was sworn to secrecy not to tell anyone, and you have to promise not to tell either."

"Blimey." He breathed. "How were you lucky enough to get her?"

"It was a long seduction process, but I finally got her at her office birthday party."

"Well, good on ya, mate." Karen smacked him then. "Oi! I'm not the only bloke who finds her attractive, even for her age. Not to mention some of the women."

"I just hope this separation ends soon. I'm not sure how much longer I can go without seeing or talkingto her." Matt sighed as he flopped down in a chair.

"Did she forbid you to call her?" Karen asked.

"She didn't say, but I assumed it was part of the process. I want her to miss me, so if I call her, that's defeating the purpose."

"I'm sure she does. She probably did the second you left."

"I hope so."

xXx

Back in Kensington, Alex was sitting down to supper with Salome. She had already answered her daughter's questions: Where was Matt? Why did she send him away? Would he be back? The teen was asked how her time at her father's was, and she replied that it was the same every time. 

"I love dad and everything, but he's starting to get predictable."

"Yeah, I know. I lived with him for nearly ten years."

"I'm glad you've met someone new, finally. I wish Matt was here."

"Me too." She sighed.

"Why don't you have him come back then?"

"I'm testing myself to see how long I can last without him. I've given him the week off of work as well."

"I bet you won't last until Friday."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because you're in love with him." Salome smiled slyly. "I know you, mum. Whenever you're around him, you seem relaxed and confortable. I just don't understand why you're   
torturing yourself like this. You don't need this stupid 'test' to know that you want him."

"I know I don't, but I think it will strengthen our relationship."

"That's a load of bollocks. Just go get him. Do us both a favor."

"I'm not giving in so soon. Besides, he's probably busy doing his own thing."

"Yeah, being miserable without you! Do I need to call Oma and have her talk some sense into you?"

"No. This is my life, and I can make my own decisions and choices. I've chosen to do this, no matter how much it pains me, and I intend to see it through."

"Fine, but just so you know, this is the stupidest thing you've ever done."

xXx

Later that night, after Salome had been put to bed, Alex called her sister. Nicola basically told her the same thing her daughter had, and Alex hung up with a huff, tossing her phone across the couch. She refilled her wine glass and took a big gulp of the red liquid. She couldn't stop thinking about Matt - the innocent thoughts causing a gentle pulsing between her thighs.

She groaned as she quickly finished her drink before re-corking the bottle to save it for another time. She took both of them into the kitchen before going upstairs to get ready for bed. She checked on Salome first, quietly entering her room to sit on her bed. She stroked her hair softly before leaning down to kiss her cheek.

"I love you so much." Alex whispered.

Back in her bedroom, she changed into her favorite silk pajamas before settling under the covers with a book. The pulsing still hadn't ceased, but she was determined to ignore it and not make it worse. She read three chapters before she was beginning to nod off.

Snuggling under the blankets, she closed her eyes and willed sleep to find her. It wasn't until she grabbed Matt's pillow to cuddle with. The pillowcase still smelled like him, and she fell asleep with a smile. Her dream was about him. It involved taking a walk along a beach, and she could feel the warm sand between her toes. Nobody else was around, so she shed her bikini to swim in the clear blue ocean. He followed her, and they ended up having sex in the surf.

When she woke up, she groaned at the throbbing in her womb. She still refused to relieve herself - there wasn't time anyway as her alarm was about to go off in three minutes. She switched it off and decided to get an early start on getting ready for work. Alex knew the day would drag on like it had the day before. It just wasn't the same without Matt there. 

Neither was her apartment. Sure, she had Salome, but she was usually in her room listening to music and doing her homework. Alex was beginning to think she wouldn't make it until Friday... but she had to try. On second thought, there was the new lingerie she hadn't gotten to wear yet.

She shook the thought from her head and went to go wake her daughter to get her ready for school. They shared a quick breakfast before the bus came. Alex had a few minutes to herself to reflect more on the situation, and finally came to a decision. She needed to see him.

Going upstairs, she changed her clothes to something more comfortable, put on her coat, and got in her car to go to Chelsea. Her heart was pounding on the way over there, but she wouldn't forgive herself if she didn't do this. Pulling up in front of the house, she turned the engine off, and went to knock on the door. She wondered if he would be awake yet, and was surprised when it opened.

"Alex. I didn't expect to see you here."

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, it's your house, after all." He joked.

He stepped aside to let her enter, and he shut the door behind her. She took a deep breath to smell his scent that seemed to cover everything. She watched him walk to the   
kitchen, and she followed, not bothering to take off her coat. Matt was filling the kettle with water when she walked in.

"I wasn't sure if you'd be up or not."

"I couldn't sleep."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. Well, it kinda is, but it's ok."

"Look, I feel really terrible about pushing you away. I just didn't want to get too attached to you in case something went wrong, but I fear it's too late for that." She paused. "It's too   
early to say this but I can't keep it bottled up anymore. I'm in love with you."

Matt was so stunned that he didn't hear the kettle click off. Of all the things she had ever said, or was ever going to say, that was the best one. Once the words had sunk in, a huge smile spread across his face as he gathered her in his arms. He deeply inhaled her familiar and calming scent as he held her, afraid to let her go.

"I've been waiting to hear you say that. Say it again."

"I'm in love with you." She giggled this time, feeling confident because he hadn't run away or anything. "The water is ready, by the way."

"Oh!" He let her go then in order to fill the cups with the steaming liquid. He took the seat next to her at the island counter and put his arm around her shoulder. "I'm sorry for being clingy, but I haven't seen or talked to you since Saturday."

"Then perhaps we should move somewhere more comfortable." With her free hand, she grabbed his arm to lead him to the sofa. 

"Do you wanna take your coat off?"

"I'm still a bit chilled." 

"Well, drink your tea while it's still nice and hot."

"I'll tell you what else is nice and hot." She purred in response, placing his hand on her upper thigh. "I'd prefer to have you warm me up."

With her empty hand, she grabbed his mug to set them both on the coffee table before turning to straddle his lap. Matt's hand had shifted to her ass, and she hummed as she leaned down to kiss him. Her tongue thrust into his mouth, and he moaned as her fingers raked through his hair.

"God, Alex, I've missed you so much." He breathed against her neck.

"I have a surprise for you."

She stood up and unbuttoned her coat, slipping it off to reveal the lingerie he had bought for her. It felt nice to finally wear it, and she smirked when she saw the look of pure, carnal lust on his face. Her hands glided over her body, beginning at her breasts and moving down to stroke the strip of lace between her thighs.

He stood up to kiss her again, wrapping his arms around her to press her lucious body against his. She could feel his erection on her stomach, and she couldn't resist rubbing against it. Matt whimpered into her mouth as she wrapped a leg around his hip in an attempt to feel his hard cock where she needed it most. She moaned as he ground himself against her.

"Fuck, I need you so much. I've been going crazy for you all weekend." She said.

"So have I. Let's go upstairs."

Matt gripped her other thigh and lifted her up to carry her to the bedroom. She sucked on his earlobe on the way, taking pleasure in his groans. Once inside, he gently set her back on the floor, and she began to undress him. Despite her desperation, she moved slowly, running her fingers down his lean torso and pressing kisses to his chest. 

Alex walked him backwards toward the bed, removing his sweatpants before nudging him to sit down. She knelt between his legs and lightly teased his cock with her index finger. She looked up at him with a naughty smile as she gripped him firmly, her thumb rubbing the tip.

"Have you touched yourself while I was away?"

"No. Have you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." He grabbed her right wrist to bring her fingers up to his nose. "The smell would have been washed away by now."

"I can always smell traces of you. I think your scent is permanently stuck in my nose."

"Do you want me to suck your cock, or do you want to talk about the smell of my cunt?"

"I'd rather talk about the taste." He grinned. "Can I lick you while you suck me?"

"Are you sure you'd be able to concentrate?" She teased, licking her lips seductively.

Matt grabbed her under her armpits to lift her up on top of him as he laid back. She straddled his stomach but kept her torso pressed against his as she giggled and gave him playful kisses. He rolled her onto her back suddenly and sat up to unhook the front of her corset. Alex slipped her arms out of the straps, and was left in just the thong. She cupped his face with both hands, her eyes sparkling as she looked at him with a loving smile.

"You're so beautiful." He breathed. "I want you so much. Please never leave me again."

"I won't, I promise. Make love to me."

He scooted her further back on the bed so they could lay comfortably. His right hand trailed down her body until he reached the apex of her thighs. She spread her legs immediately to give him better access, letting out a soft moan as he pressed two fingers against her clit. The lace was already damp, and her scent filled the air between them. He stroked her slowly before removing the garment to touch her bare flesh

"I can't believe you've kept this shaved."

"All for you, my love. I'm sorry I was so distant with you. I know now that I shouldn't be afraid of you leaving me."

"I fell in love with you the first time I saw you."

"Yeah right. You probably only wanted to fuck me first." She giggled as she wrapped a leg around his waist.

"Hold that thought." He got up to grab a condom from the night stand drawer.

"I told you we don't need those anymore."

"You're not menopausal yet. I just want to be safe."

Alex gave up and just nodded her head. It wasn't anything worth arguing over so she watched as he tore open the packet and rolled it down his cock. He then crawled back over her, taking himself in hand to line up with her entrance. She gave him a smile, and he slowly thrust into her. Both of her legs wrapped around him to allow him to reach deeper. 

He kept the pace slow and gentle until she said otherwise. Alex rolled him over to ride him for awhile, but they ended with him on top.

"Tell me that you love me." He begged as he was about to cum.

"I love you." She whispered in response, sending him over the edge.

"I love you too." He replied as they caught their breath. "Why didn't you go to work today?"

"I wanted to see you instead. I couldn't live with myself another second if I didn't."

"Does this mean I can come back to work?"

"Yes."

"Can we go on that holiday?"

"Yes. Whenever you want."

"How about this weekend?"

"Ok. I'll make all the arrangements with my parents to watch Salome. Though, I will miss her."

"So will I. We'll just have to keep ourselves busy so we're not thinking of her too much, then. Oh, our ten minutes of snuggling is up. You should probably go." He laughed when   
he earned a slap. "I'm just kidding."

"You better be, or I would make you very sorry."


	29. Chapter 29

"Well, we finally did it! We said the L word to each other." Matt giggled like a schoolgirl to Karen at the tea table the next day at work.

"I'm happy for you both, but please never giggle like that again."

"Fair enough. So, how are you and Darvill getting on?"

"We're doing great. We're not as advanced as you and Alex, but maybe we'll get there some day."

"Do you think we're moving too fast?"

"It's none of my business, but if you want my opinion, yes. Though, who knows, you two could have true love and live happily ever after like that fairy tale rubbish."

"You mean Arthur isn't your knight in shining armor?" He smirked.

"Excuse me if I like to get to know who I'm with before I declare my love for them."

"I know Alex. You can learn a lot about a person in a month."

"Knowing where her G-spot is doesn't count."

"I know more than that. Personal stuff."

"Alright! I'm not going to argue with you."

"That's a first."

"You're a real twat sometimes. I don't know what she sees in you."

"Oh, don't tell me you haven't been curious." 

"I haven't. The thought never even crossed my mind."

"Well, you've lost your chance because I'm very happy now."

"Good for you. So am I!"

They stared at each other for a little too long before Matt gave her a smile and went back to his desk. Did Karen actually want to sleep with him? Did he want to sleep with her? Of   
course she was an attractive woman, but he just liked her as a friend, right? Sure he had that tiny crush on her when he first saw her, but he was happy with Alex now, wasn't he?

Matt did love her with all his heart, and no matter what he possibly felt about Karen would change that. He wouldn't screw things up so soon in their relationship, especially with everything that Alex had been through in the past. He wanted to prove to her that there was at least one good guy out there. Besides, Karen was taken and seemed to be happy with Arthur.

As hard as he tried to get rid of those thoughts throughout the rest of the day, he couldn't. It was only after work when he was going home with Alex that he was distracted enough to not think about the redhead. She knew something was bothering him, but was afraid to ask him. She did anyway because that's what people in relationships do.

"You seem distracted about something."

"Do I?"

"Yeah. Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Later. I'll feel more clear-headed after supper."

"Alright. I just hope you're not hoping that I'll forget to bring it up."

"No, I'm not. I just don't want to talk about it right now. I'm actually afraid to."

"Why?"

"I didn't want you to think that I'm like every other guy you've been with."

"Well, I'd appreciate you being honest with me."

"I know, and I will be. I just don't want you to be angry at something I can't control."

"What is it?"

"I still have a little bit of a crush on Karen." He winced as if he was waiting for a slap.

"A crush is ok, as long as you don't act on it."

"I told you I would never, ever cheat on you."

"I know, and I hope you stick to that."

"I promise I will. If not, you have permission to kill me." Alex laughed and shook her head as they pulled into a parking space.As they got into the elevator, Matt had a thought.   
"Would it be alright if I just worked part time, then came here to watch Salome when she got out of school? I know she doesn't really need someone to look after her now, but I think it would be good if just the two of us spent some time together."

"I'll ask her about it, but it would be a shame to have to get rid of Mrs. Buxley."

"You'll have to anyway when she's old enough to look after herself."

"You're right. We can try it for a few days to see how it goes. But please don't let her do whatever she wants just because I'm not around and you're trying to get her to like you."

"I won't. We'll just pig out on biscuits so our dinner will be completely ruined by the time you get home." He teased.

"You better not, or I'll have to punish you severely after she goes to bed."

"I'll enjoy every second of it."

"In fact, I think you deserve to be punished for not talking me out of that ridiculous separation thing."

"Would you have listened to me?" He challenged.

"Probably not. Though, it would have been sweet of you to try harder."

"You're an impossible woman, Miss Kingston."

"You love it." She smirked before opening the door to her flat.

Matt had been so distracted with flirting with her that he hadn't even noticed getting out of the car, into the building, and up in the elevator. Mrs. Buxley informed Alex that Salome was in her room, hopefully doing her homework, and then was taken aside to be told that she wasn't needed anymore.

"It really pains me to have to let you go, but she's getting old enough now to where she doesn't need anyone to look after her."

"I understand. She's grown up to be a really wonderful young girl. I like to think I had a hand in that as well."

"I'm sure you did. You've been a really wonderful neighbor all these years." They shared a hug before Mrs. Buxley was taken to the front door. "I'll miss her." Alex sighed when she   
had left.

"It'll be alright." Matt assured her with a pat on the shoulder. 

She turned her face toward his, gently gripped the back of his head, and brought him in for a kiss. The rest of her body moved as well as she soon found herself pressed against the door. She let out a deep hum when his tongue slipped into her mouth, and she completely melted against him. A few moments later, she broke away when she suddenly remembered that her daughter was home.

"To be continued." She promised sultrily. "Do you have an idea for supper?"

"I'd like to cook something for the two of you."

"What's the occasion?"

"Nothing. I just want to do something nice and be thoughtful. You worked hard today, and you deserve to come home and relax after work with a nice glass of wine."

"You're too good to me." Alex smiled before giving him a quick kiss and slipped her heels off and headed upstairs. She knocked on Salome's bedroom door, opened it without   
waiting for an answer, and poked her head inside.

"Hey, mum. How was work?"

"Same as always. How was school?"

"Fine. What's for dinner?"

"Matt has decided he's going to cook."

"Daddy hardly ever cooked for you."

"Because I always loved doing it, especially when you were still young enough to want to help me." She teased. "You were always my best helper in the kitchen, ever since you could walk."

"I'm surprised you're letting him do it then."

"Well, he can have his moments. I'm off for a long soak. How's your homework coming?"

"Good, I have to read three more chapters of _The Scarlet Letter _, then onto Algebra." She made a look of disgust, and Alex mimicked her.__

__"Perhaps Matt can help you with it."_ _

__"Yeah. Have a nice bath."_ _

__"Have fun reading."_ _

__Alex blew her a kiss before leaving the room and closing the door behind her. She went to the bathroom, undressed, and ran the water to fill the jacuzzi. She poured in some bubble bath and sat on the edge to watch the tub fill with the suds. She wondered what Matt had planned for supper, and hoped it was something good. He had never cooked by himself for her before, so she was a little wary of the meal._ _

__After turning the cold tap completely off, she slipped into the warming water with a content sigh. Steam was beginning to rise above the bubbles, and she soon shut the hot water off as well in order to turn on the jets. She sat against one so her lower back would get a nice massage, and she tilted her head back to rest on the side of the tub. All she needed now was that glass of wine. Alex nearly dozed off when she heard the door open, and gasped._ _

__"It's just me." Matt said, carrying a generous glass of the much-needed alcoholic beverage._ _

__"You startled me."_ _

__"Sorry. I just came to bring you the wine I promised."_ _

__"Would you care to join me?" She purred, taking the glass from him, making sure to brush her fingers against his._ _

__"I wish I could, but I've got rice to watch."_ _

__"Oh. What are we having?"_ _

__"Chicken breast with rice and broccoli. Is that alright?"_ _

__"It sounds really good, actually. Anything for dessert?"_ _

__"I thought we could have that later tonight." He smirked. "But if you want, I could make a sundae or something."_ _

__"You and Salome can have one, if you want. I still need to keep up my girlish figure."_ _

__"Not this again. I told you I don't care what you look like."_ _

__"And I said I have to look good for my job. Who would take an overweight woman CEO seriously? They hardly do now, as it is."_ _

__"Then retire. I'm sure you have enough money for you and Salome to live comfortably for the rest of your life. I'll still be working and be able to support you if money runs out."_ _

__"Is that so you can be the man of the house? Do you feel threatened that a woman is making the money?"_ _

__"Of course not. Don't be ridiculous! I'm glad that you have a career and a family. It's amazing that you're still a wonderful mum while working all the time."_ _

__"Had a family." She pointed out._ _

__"Well, we can be a family now, can't we? I'll at least be the cool boyfriend who let's her get away with little things while you're not here."_ _

__"You better not. She needs to learn some discipline if she's ever to get anywhere in life."_ _

__"She will, because I wouldn't want to suffer your wrath if you ever found out."_ _

__"You're silly. Just please look after my little girl. She's the only one I have."_ _

__"You can trust me." Matt smiled and leaned over to give her a kiss, humming at the taste of wine on her tongue._ _

__"Are you sure you won't join me?"_ _

__"I'm afraid I'll have to take a rain check, but I'm sure it will be well worth the wait."_ _

__He chuckled when she splashed water at him as he walked to the door, blowing her another kiss on the way out. About a half hour later, supper was done and smelled great. The three of them were sitting at the table, just like a happy family. Anyone observing would assume they were an actual unit._ _

__Afterward, Matt helped Salome as much as he could with her Algebra, both of them constantly making fun of Alex for being hopeless with numbers. She eventually left the room to sit on the couch and flip through the channels on TV, ignoring their remarks and temptations for the ice cream. A small smile spread across her lips at the thought of him being here, and everything going so well. Though, she couldn't help but wonder when things would come crashing down, like they always had._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh! Will Matt get over his crush on Karen? Also, I'm unfamiliar with the school system over there, and I'm not really sure what teens are reading in class, so I'm sorry if The Scarlet Letter isn't one of the assignments. This is my imagination, and I just write what it tells me.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick chapter full of lovely debauchery. A little gift from my generous heart on my birthday :D

"Mum, are you and Matt gonna get married?" Salome asked the next morning as they were getting ready for the day.

"I don't know. It's a bit too early to be thinking about it."

"I know, but you two seem really happy together, and I really like him being around. I've told you about dad's nightmare girlfriend, Holly."

"Yes, you have, but I'm sure she isn't as bad as you say."

"You should hear the way she talks to me! She makes it seem like I'm a pet instead of a human. And her fake laugh whenever dad says something funny. It's ridiculous. It's like   
she's trying too hard to win him over or something. At least Matt treats me like another person."

"He'll be here when you get home from school today. I know you're getting to the age where you're too old to have someone looking after you, but he'll just be here to make sure you're safe."

"I mainly stay in my room anyway. I usually get a drink and snack beforehand, and only leave to use the loo. I'll be fine."

"I know, but maybe next year, you can stay here alone. It depends how good you can be with him."

"Fine. I understand." She sighed in defeat.

"Maybe when I get home, we can bake some cupcakes or something."

"Alright. I better get going."

"Have a good day." She gave her forehead a kiss before Salome rushed out the door.

Once the door closed behind her, she hurried back upstairs to the bedroom where Matt was still sleeping. She crawled over him to straddle his stomach, her skirt hiking up to her thighs. Leaning down she whispered a filthy phrase into his ear but got no response. She pressed kisses to his bare chest, up his throat, and ended at his lips, smiling to herself when he finally reciprocated.

"This is a pleasant surprise." He mumbled. "What about work?"

"I can be a little late."

Matt rested his hands on her back, and she purred at the warmth radiating through her blouse. She in turn kissed her way back down to his torso, teasing his nipples with licks and gentle bites. His groans of pleasure fueled her own fire that had settled in her lower abdomen, causing her to become slightly more aggressive.

He rolled her onto her back, making her gasp in surprise. His lips crushed against hers in a passionate kiss, and she cradled his hips between her thighs. Her hands wandered down his back, reached beneath the waistband of his sweatpants to clutch the firm globes of his ass to press his growing erection against the crotch of her quickly-dampening panties.

With nimble fingers, Matt began to unbutton her shirt slowly, pressing kisses to the exposed skin. He nipped and sucked at the top of her breasts, leaving behind rosy pink marks. He then soothed them with his tongue and Alex was soon whimpering beneath him. She slipped her arms out of the short sleeves and kept her back arched in hopes he would take off her bra as well.

"Patience, my dear." He purred. "Do we have time to use anything special?"

"Well, I am the CEO." She smirked.

"What do you desire?"

"Everything."

"One at a time. Now, where do you keep your rabbit?"

"Bedside drawer."

He leaned over to open the drawer and retrieved the toy, also grabbing the half-empty jar of lube, and set them both next to him on the bed. Matt observed her in her purple lace   
bra, with her skirt hitched up to her hips and showing off her matching panties. Her curls had gotten a bit mussed in their earlier rolling around, her lips were pink and slightly swollen, and her eyes were dark with desire. In other words, she looked absolutely stunning.

Matt knew where the handcuffs were, and he didn't mind at all having to root around in order to get them: her underwear drawer. He went through at least fifteen pairs until he uncovered the glistening, chilled metal restraints. Returning to the bed, he grinned wickedly when she held her wrists together, ready to be secured to the head board. Once they were, Alex returned her own smirk, but it didn't last long as he leaned down to crush their lips together roughly.

"You have no idea how badly I want to fuck you right now." He growled.

"But you're going to torture both of us, aren't you?"

"You know there's no fun in instant gratification. Just hold that thought..."

He got out of bed again to leave the room. When he came back, he was carrying a red pillar candle. Alex felt a jolt of excitement as she anticipated what he would possibly do with it. Her first thought was that he was going to fuck her with it, but she knew he wasn't that twisted. 

The next, more logical thought was that he was going to drip the wax on her body. She had never done that before, but always wanted to. He put it down next to the lube and her rabbit before excusing himself again, this time returning with a wine chiller full of ice and a lighter.

"What's all this for?"

"You'll see." His evil grin had returned, and she felt a gush of wetness between her thighs. She rubbed them together in hopes of getting some friction but he pushed them apart too quickly. "Nice try, you naughty girl. You're that desperate for it already?"

She didn't answer, but groaned in frustration as she pulled at her restraints. He laughed as he slowly reached under her back to unhook her bra, swearing under his breath as he realized he'd made the same mistake as last time: doing it after she was already handcuffed. It was her turn to laugh as he unlocked them to remove the garment completely, tossing it over his shoulder carelessly.

"It's alright, I forgive you. All your blood has gone to your cock so you can't think straight."

"You won't be laughing for much longer, Alex. I'm going to make you scream."

"Promises, promises." Matt picked up the candle, flicked the lighter once to get a flame, then looked at her.

"Are you sure you want this? Do you remember your safe word?"

"Yes and yes."

"Alright, here we go."

He lit the wick, and soon the wax was dribbling down slowly toward his hand. Tilting it to the side, he let it drip on the middle of her chest. She let out a small exclamation at the quick burning sensation, but it soon cooled and hardened on her skin. He moved back and forth, trailing dots of red across the golden flesh.

Blowing out the candle, he undid her skirt and slowly pulled it down her legs, tossing it on the floor. He relit it to continue, dribbling the wax between her breasts and down her stomach. She writhed and groaned the entire time, giving him an even better idea. Matt held the candle above her left tit and let the wax encase her nipple. That made her exclaim more loudly as her hips raised off the bed.

"Too much?" He asked.

"No, I liked it. Do it again. Christ, this is making me so fucking wet. My clit is throbbing and aching for you to touch it." She whined

"Tell it to hang on. I'm not done yet."

Alex was afraid he would melt the entire candle on her, but thankfully he didn't. After he covered her other nipple with the wax, he blew it out for good and waited for it to cool off before setting it on the night stand. She was breathing pretty heavily, while letting out little whimpers as she writhed against the sheets.

He then spent the next five to ten minutes gently scraping off all the wax that covered her chest, stomach, and sensitive nipples. The skin underneath was flushed pink from the heat, and that's when he grabbed an ice cube. He lightly grazed it along the marks, spending a little more time circling it around the stiff buds and making her gasp from the cold shock.

The cube had nearly melted so he popped the rest into his mouth, making sure to chill his tongue before he took her right nipple between his lips. He licked the water away before giving it a teasing suck, then moved to the other one. Alex arched into his mouth as she moaned his name.

He released the nub with a pop before grabbing another ice cube to suck on. Scooting down on the bed, his two index fingers slipped under the sides of her panties, and she lifted her hips so he could drag them down her legs. Her still bare cunt was glistening with her juices, and his mouth began to water when her musky scent flooded his nose.

Matt let out a growl before he dove forward and pressed that ice cube right to her clit. Alex shrieked loudly and her hips jerked away, but he held her hips tightly to keep her in place as the ice melted and flooded his mouth with water. Once it was gone and he swallowed, he circled his tongue around the sensitive bud before sucking it back into his mouth.

He inserted two fingers easily into her opening and massaged her G-spot expertly. Her moans grew louder as she got wetter, her inner muscles clamping around the digits as she was about to cum. Her legs were beginning to shake, and a rush of new wetness flooded around his fingers as her orgasm crashed over her. 

She was panting as she came down from her high, and he unlocked her wrists. She immediately attacked his mouth, trying to lick away every trace of her taste from his tongue. When they parted moments later, her lips were swollen again. Making a move to get out of bed, she soon found herself on her back again, with Matt shaking his head.

"We're not done." He said. "Aren't you forgetting that I still need to cum?"

"Of course not. I just need to stand up for a moment."

"Quickly." Alex shuffled off the mattress, did a few stretches, then laid back down. "Now, what's going to happen is you're going to fuck yourself with your toy while I watch." He   
stood up to take off his sweatpants, and she grabbed the rabbit and spread her legs to insert it. "Yeah, that's it. Nice and slow."

He sat down on the bed again, grabbed the lube to coat his cock with it, and began stroking himself. Alex moved the toy in and out to match his pace, neither of them looking away from the others' eyes. Mutual masturbation was another thing they hadn't done before, but they were both feeling amazing. Matt eventually broke the stare to watch the movements between her legs, his speed increasing a little.

"I want to be inside you now, but don't stop what you're doing."

He grabbed his two pillows to put them under her lower back, and began to prepare her other hole. Kneeling up when she was ready, he sheathed himself inside her tighter warmth. He began with slow thrusts, pulling back every time she extracted the toy, and they soon found the perfect rhythm.

With his other hand, he reached up to turn the rotating pearls on high, the sensation making her swear loudly. He flicked the ears on as well, and she no longer needed to thrust with her arm. She just held it inside as Matt fucked her increasingly harder. After a few minutes, he was beginning to sweat, and she was nearly ready to cum again. 

She let out a scream at last, her smooth muscles clamping around his cock set him off as well, and he flooded her ass with his jizz. After a few more thrusts, he pulled out to flop beside her, both of them breathing heavily. Alex pulled out the toy and shut it off before turning to face him with a sated smile.

"We've got to do that again sometime. It was fucking amazing!"

"Mhmm, though sometime when we both don't need the energy for work." He agreed through a yawn.

She giggled as she gave him a kiss then attempted to drag him off for a shower. Matt thought back to the day before, and how his little crush on Karen felt ridiculous now. He   
loved this woman with all his heart, and never wanted to be with anyone else. Besides, at least Alex enjoyed doing anal.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, but writer's block is horrible.

Later that day, Matt was deep into his typing when Karen snuck up behind him. She tried tapping him on the shoulder, but got no response. It was only when she smacked the top of his head that she finally got his attention. Another reason to stay with Alex - Karen was too abusive.

"Oi! What was that for? You can't just say hi?"

"Nope, too formal. Whatcha doin'?"

"Working, like you should be."

"Geez, don't get so testy! I'm just trying to have a laugh. It's so boring here today. Wanna cut out early and have lunch somewhere?"

"Just because I'm shagging the boss doesn't mean I can break the rules with no consequences."

"I bet you could." She replied with a sly smile. "Come on, Smithers, be bad for once."

"Alex will probably want to have lunch with me."

"Bring her with. I'll bring Arthur, of course, and it'll be a kind of double date."

"Why don't we go out for supper sometime? Tomorrow night. I'll ask Alex about it right now."

"Alright."

He got up and went to her office door and knocked. When there was no answer, he slowly opened it to peer inside. The reason for the silence was because she was on the phone. She looked unhappy, but as soon as she saw him, her face lit up with a smile. She crooked her finger to signal him to enter, and he did, taking a seat in one of the two chairs in front of her desk.

"You know the agreement, Florian. Every other weekend. What could you have possibly not done last weekend to warrant another one to make up for it?"

He felt awkward now knowing he was eavesdropping on an argument with her ex-husband. He twiddled his thumbs and tried to tune it out, but with her deep, soothing voice it was impossible. Once you heard it, you had to listen to every word. There was still silence as he was still speaking, but Alex soon got a chance again.

"If I allow this, I get to keep her for two weekends to make up for the one I lost. After that, it will go back to normal." Another pause. "Yeah, fine. Bye." She slammed the phone down. "Ugh, he's so infuriating!"

"Well, that takes care of a babysitter. I just set us up on a double date with Karen and Arthur tomorrow night. If you don't want to go, we don't have to."

"It sounds good." She offered him another smile, and he returned it.

"Great! I'm not sure where we're going, but it doesn't matter as long as I'm with you."

"You sap." She teased. "Come over here and give me a kiss."

Matt stood up, walked to her side of the desk, and captured her lips in a loving one. She hummed as her fingers raked through his hair. The light scraping of her nails on his scalp made him purr like a kitten, and parted his lips to slip his tongue into her mouth. Alex let out another soft sound of enthusiasm as she tangled her own tongue with his. When they parted minutes later, they were both panting.

"You know, I'm still pretty angry over that phone call." She bit her lower lip seductively.

"Seriously? Again?"

"I need something to relieve my tension. You're pretty good at that."

"Only pretty good?" He arched an eyebrow.

"What do you want me to say? That you give me the best orgasms I've ever had?"

"Yeah! As long as you're telling the truth."

"Of course I am, sweetie. Now, bend me over this desk and fuck me like you hate me."

Matt grabbed her wrist to pull her out of the chair. She gasped as she was pushed over the desk and her skirt was roughly hiked up to reveal her bare bottom. He gave the right cheek a smack, making her giggle. She turned her head to look at him, just in time to watch him unbuckle his belt and unzip his trousers.

"Do you need any help with that?" She asked, nodding to his flaccid cock.

"I believe I can manage... unless you miss having me in your mouth."

"I do. I miss feeling the heat and weight of it on my tongue."

She straightened herself up and immediately knelt in front of him on the floor, not bothering to lower her skirt. Pulling down his trousers and boxers, she took his cock in her warm hand and stroked it slowly while teasingly flicking the tip. Her eyes moved up to meet his and saw they were black with desire. 

Matt hummed when she wrapped her lips around him, his legs nearly giving out from the sensation, and he had to steady himself with a hand on the desk. Alex's giggle was muffled as she slid further down the shaft, attempting to take it all in, which she was nearly successful at. After relaxing the muscles in the back of her throat, she continued down slowly until her nose was pressed against his pelvis. She remained there for about five seconds before pulling back to swallow the saliva that had collected in her mouth. 

"Good girl." He praised, earning himself a proud smile from her.

He was almost completely hard, and a few more bobs of her head took care of that. Matt couldn't help gripping her head and thrusting shallowly into her mouth, but she didn't seem to mind. When he was ready, she quickly stood up and resumed her earlier position over the desk. He stood behind her and was just about to put it in when there was a knock on the door.

"Shit." Alex said under her breath. "Just a second!"

They quickly straightened themselves up, Matt attempting to tuck his erection away and button his trousers as he took a seat in his earlier chair, while she lowered her skirt and walked over to see who had interrupted them. Matt didn't care who it was, just thankful that they didn't barge right in. Alex quickly got rid of them, and went to sit in her office chair to breath a heavy sigh of relief.

"That could have been awful." He observed.

"I know. We can't let that happen again."

"I'm surprised it hasn't happened sooner, as much as we carry on in here." He paused. "If you want to finish, I'm sorry to say that I've lost my hard-on in the fear of getting caught."

"It's alright. If it's ok with you, I don't think we should. I'll see you at home later, and tell Karen the double date sounds lovely."

He left her with a kiss before returning to his desk. Karen had already informed Arthur of the plans, and they were both excited (well, Karen was, at least). Arthur wasn't sure what it would be like going out to dinner with his boss, figuring it could be really awkward, but he would do it to make Karen happy.

For lunch, Matt went straight home with his food, sitting down to watch TV while he ate. There wasn't much on at this time of day so he ended up choosing a movie instead. Once his meal was gone, he took his shoes off and lounged on the sofa to relax. He had gotten a little too relaxed and ended up falling asleep. He was woken up a few hours later by   
Salome tapping him on the shoulder.

"Hey." He greeted sleepily, and a tiny bit startled.

"Hey. Have a nice nap?"

"Yeah, it was alright. How was school?"

"Fine. Same stuff, different day. And work?"

"Meh. Just like any other office job."

"Except your shagging the CEO." She smirked.

"Yeah, I suppose." He chuckled awkwardly. "So, do you want a snack or anything? I'll get you something special."

"Mum and I are baking cupcakes when she gets home. You're welcome to help, if you like." She added after Matt's expression turned to disappointment.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to intrude on your mother/daughter time together."

"Don't be daft! We've had enough of it lately to last awhile."

"I appreciate you wanting to include me, but I'm not much of a baker."

"That's ok, but if you change your mind..."

"Thanks anyway. Maybe I could help you with your homework. What do you have?"

"Are you any good at Algebra?"

"I get the gist of it."

"That works, because mum doesn't understand any of it."

Matt put his feet back on the floor and rolled his head around to relieve the slight crick in his neck as Salome emptied her Algebra book and notebook onto the coffee table and   
took out a pencil. He explained to her as best he could, and hoped that the answers were right. It took them until Alex got home to finally finish, and she ran to her mother to give her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Goodness! What brought that on?"

"I'm just happy to see you. Matt helped me with my Maths homework." 

"That's wonderful!" Alex smiled at him.

"Yeah, well, there's no guarantee that the answers are correct..."

"You still made an effort, and she got it done."

"Are we still gonna bake cupcakes, mum?" Salome asked hopefully.

"I suppose you deserve a reward for finishing the worst of your homework."

"Thanks, mum!" She gave Alex another hug before rushing to the kitchen to get things ready.

"Was she any trouble?"

"No. She actually woke me up from my nap when she got home, and then I helped her with homework. It was really cool."

"You're amazing." She praised as she leaned over to give him a kiss. "Also, I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I promise I'll make it up to you tonight."

"It's really no problem. It comes with the territory. We were bound to get nearly caught or completely caught eventually."

"We'll just have to be more careful." She purred, nipping his ear lobe playfully.

"Mum, cupcakes, let's go!"

"Be right there! I'll be back later... unless you'd like to help."

"I've already had that offer, but had to decline. I'm not much of a baker."

"You don't want to get covered in flour with me and have to take a shower... together?" Alex pouted a little, and Matt just couldn't refuse anymore.

Salome seemed happy that he had changed his mind, and the three of them made a delightful mess of the kitchen. The island counter was dusted with flour and cocoa powder - along with their faces, arms, and hands. Alex was switching the first batch with the second, having made enough for at least 2 dozen cupcakes.

"Who's going to eat all of these?" Salome asked.

"We will, eventually." Her mom answered. "You could take some to your dad's tomorrow night and share them with him and Holly."

"I'm sure Holly would rather die than eat a single calorie."

"Well, more for you and him, then."

"I should go do my English homework. This was really fun, you guys. And thanks for helping me with my Maths."

"Any time."

Alex 'aww'ed as she watched her daughter leave the room. Her eyes were misting over slightly, but she blinked away any tears as she sniffled and turned back around to face Matt. He sighed as he rested his arms on her shoulders and leaned forward to press a kiss to her forehead.

"She's a really great kid, Lex."

"I know."

"Though, as much as I like having her around, I prefer when it's just the two of us."

"I know." She giggled.

"Did you still want to go on our little vacation?"

"Yeah, I could use some time away from the company. It's been stressing me out lately."

"Is that why you call me into your office so much?" He smirked.

"I don't usually have to because you seem to wander in on your own."

"I get lonely and bored at my cubicle."

"You have Karen to talk to. Plus a job to do."

"I'd rather have sex with you. Or just be around you period."

"We have to be careful, though."

"What's the worst that could happen if everyone knew we were together?"

"They wouldn't take me seriously, or they would just quit--"

"Well, that's good. Then you could hire new people and we wouldn't have to keep the secret."

"I'm afraid it wouldn't be that simple. I've hired the best people I could find."

"What if there's someone out there that's better? Besides, how do you know I was the best at what I do when you hired me?"

"I don't know. I just took a chance, and it was totally worth it." She paused and sighed. "Let's do it. Let's tell everyone that we're dating. I don't care what happens as long as I have   
you."

"You mean it?"

"Yeah. I'll call a meeting tomorrow after lunch and announce it then."

"No matter what happens, I'll always be there for you."


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a cliffhanger on the double date, but I just wanted something to post. Apologies for it taking so long, but I'm slowly trying to finally get my life together.

The next day, Alex was uneasy. She was dreading the meeting after lunch, and Matt could tell. He did everything he could to assure her that everything would be fine, even though he knew he was wasting his breath. He offered to still keep their relationship a secret, but she insisted that she would go ahead with the announcement.

At his desk, his fingers traced through the keys on the keyboard, his thoughts a million miles away. Karen asked what was bothering him, and he told her about Alex's plan. He wondered aloud at her whether or not she thought it was a good idea, but Karen wasn't sure.

"What is she expecting to happen?"

"That everyone won't approve, I'll become the most hated man at the office, or they'll all quit."

"Well, Arthur and I won't. I'm actually glad she's found someone to make her happy. She seems like less of a controlling workaholic ever since you two started shagging."

"Thanks, Kaz. I really appreciate that. Do you think it will go alright?"

"I don't know, but I don't think people would quit over it."

"I hope not. Besides, it's Friday, they probably won't even care. They'll be more interested in going down the pub after work."

"Yeah, I know I am. Are we still on for our double date tonight?"

"I think so. Her ex is taking her daughter again this weekend, for some reason, so that takes care of a sitter. Not that she really needs one."

"I can imagine how well you get along with kids, you being like a big kid yourself." Karen giggled.

"We get along pretty well. I even helped her with her Maths homework last night." He puffed out his chest and looked proud of himself. "I just hope she got a good grade."

"You'll be a great step-dad someday."

"Psh, like we'd ever get married! After two horrible ones, I'm not sure she'd want a third."

"Well, you love her, don't you?"

"Of course."

"Then show her how much, every day, until she either gives in or gets sick of it."

"Thanks, Karen, but how is that supposed to help us get married?"

"If she sees how much you love her, I'm sure she'll give in eventually. Though, mind that you don't go overboard with it."

"Yeah, I'll try not to."

"If she feels the same for you then she won't get sick of you."

"Well, I can only hope she won't."

"Trust me, I know these things." She paused to change the uncomfortable atmosphere. "So, I'm really looking forward to our double date!"

"Me too, it should be... interesting, to say the least."

"Think of how I feel! Going on a date with my boss."

"Alex is really great once you get to know her."

"I don't really want to know her the way you do, Smithers." She joked with a grin.

"I told you, I know more about her than where her G-spot is!" He shouted just loud enough for people in the vicinity to look at him oddly.

"I know, I'm just having a laugh. I'm sure she is really great. Do you want to meet us there, then? Where do you want to go?"

"I don't care. I haven't been to the Lamb and Flag in ages."

"I'm sure Arthur won't care either, as long as there's a pint."

"I'm sure he'll need way more than one to keep up with you." 

"Are you saying I'm an alcoholic?"

"No, just Scottish."

Karen tossed a wadded up piece of paper at his head, but he batted it away just before it hit him. Getting up before she could try again, he went to talk to Alex and give her some moral support about the announcement. She was on the phone when he entered, and she immediately smiled when she saw him, gesturing for him to sit.

Instead, he walked behind her chair and began unbuttoning her blouse as he pressed kisses to her left cheek. Her tone didn't change, even when his hand slipped under her shirt to gently massage her breast. She finally gasped when he playfully pinched her nipple through her bra. Thankfully, the phone call ended, and she was able to give him her full attention.

"What are you doing?" She asked. 

"What does it look like?" He purred, brushing his lips up and down her ear.

"What if that call had been important?"

"I think you're enough of a professional that you wouldn't let anything distract you. Would you like to have lunch together?"

"I'd love to, but I'm afraid I'll be having it with the chief administrator."

"Aw, I'll miss you." He whined.

"I'll miss you too, so you better make what you started worthwhile."

"Don't I always?"

"Usually." She teased with a low chuckle, gasping when he pinched her nipple a little too hard in retaliation. "Did you lock the door?"

"Bollocks, hang on."

He rushed to the door and quickly turned the lock before hurrying back to Alex. She had stood up and was leaning against the side of her desk, looking as sexy as ever, her half-unbuttoned blouse showing off her black lace bra. The fingers of her right hand were slowly bringing up the hem of her skirt as a naughty smirk spread across her lips.

"Let's play a little game." She purred. "Can you guess if I'm wearing knickers or not?"

"Well, you haven't been for awhile so what kind of game is that?"

"It's a 50/50 chance. If you guess correctly, you'll get a prize."

"And what would that be?"

"Anything your heart desires." She whispered sultrily in his ear.

"But I already have you." He replied with a loving smile. "Though, to make that even better, I want you lying naked on a bed of satin so I can make love to you slowly while you   
whisper filthy things in my ear."

"That sounds wonderful. I hope you get it right."

"Please tell me you aren't." He whined with a pout.

"No, I'm not." She responded with a smile, and giggled when he kissed her excitedly. "You'll get your prize tonight."

"I love you." He growled into her neck.

"I love you too."

"I love hearing you say that."

Matt hooked his arm under her knees and lifted her up to carry her to the couch. He laid her down gently to begin his delightful torture. He brought her to orgasm twice before he entered her willing body to bring himself off. The entire thing only took about fifteen minutes, and after a soft kiss, he returned to his desk. 

He had lunch with Karen and Arthur down at the pub, and got back just in time for Alex to make the announcement. She was standing by the tea table wringing her hands nervously, waiting for everyone on the floor to return from lunch. He wanted to comfort her, but didn't want to give everything away too early. When she was sure everyone was back, she began to speak as Matt went to stand beside her.

"Can I have your attention please?" They all rallied in front of her and she continued with a smile. "I'm sure you're all aware that I've been much easier to work with lately, and   
there's an explanation. I'm in a very happy relationship with Mr. Smith here." She wrapped an arm around his shoulder, and they shared a smile. "I just ask that you don't accuse   
me of playing favorites because I'll still treat him like I would any of you."

"Would you shag the rest of us?" A male employee asked, receiving laughter from everyone else.

"I'm sorry, but we're pretty exclusive." She responded to his joke with a smile. "To be honest, I was afraid to do this because I thought some of you wouldn't be too happy about it."

"We don't really care, Miss Kingston. We just appreciate that you've toned down the bitchy CEO act." Replied the man who had spoke earlier, and the others muttered in agreement.

"Thank you all for being really understanding and accepting of this. If it's in the budget, I'll give you all pay-rises." That was met with cheers and pats on her back as she returned   
to her office with Matt following her. 

"You do realize that they'll now know what we do in here." He pointed out as she pressed him against the closed door and began to kiss his neck.

"I don't care. Besides, it kinda turns me on."

"I hope this means that I can kiss you whenever I want."

"I think we should keep things professional."

"I understand. I'm so proud of you for doing this. It can't have been easy."

"I couldn't have done it without you by my side. Thank you."

"Anything for you. I should get home. I'll see you later, alright."

"You don't want to stick around for a bit of afternoon delight?" She purred.

"It's very tempting, but I need to get ready."

"It isn't for another five hours. What do you possibly have to do that would take that long?"

"I need to do some laundry, take a bath, then I'll get ready once I have clean clothes to wear."

"You're worse than a woman." She giggled as she shook her head.

"I'll see you in a few hours." He replied with a kiss.

xXx

When he arrived in the front door, he wasn't sure what to do without Salome coming home after school. He would miss her this weekend, until he imagined the things him and Alex could do alone. Going upstairs, he brought his hamper down from the bedroom and put the dirty clothes in the washing machine. 

As the load began, he went back up to take a nice bath. He wished she could have been with him as he washed himself thoroughly before shampooing his hair. Once he was clean, he got out to dry himself off, then went back downstairs, wrapped in his towel. He made some tea and sat on the couch to watch some TV as he waited for the washer to shut off.

He fell asleep soon after sitting down, and was only awakened an hour later by Salome. He startled when he remembered he was only in a towel, but thankfully it was still covering what needed to be covered. She giggled to herself as she set her backpack next to him and went to the kitchen.

"I thought you were going to your dad's this weekend." He called after her.

"I am. He phoned the school and told me that he'd be late and that he'd pick me up here."

"Ah. I'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting you."

"Is this what you do when I'm not around? Fall asleep on the sofa in nothing but a towel?" She teased.

"Of course not. I was just doing laundry, then had a bath. I must have dozed off..."

"It's alright. You don't have to explain. I've walked in on much more embarrassing things. I'm just sorry I wasn't who you were expecting." She returned to sit on the couch with an   
apple.

"It's always a joy to see you, silly girl." He replied and ruffled her hair. "I should go get dressed."

"Good idea. It'll be less awkward when dad shows up."

Matt hurried up the stairs to the bedroom, and rummaged around in his side of the dresser and was lucky to find pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. He must have forgotten about them because he rarely slept in pajamas nowadays anyway. Returning downstairs, there was a knock at the door. Salome went to answer it, greeting her father.

"You've met Matt, haven't you?"

"Hello." He said, extending his hand for Florian to take, which he did.

"Hey." He replied with a firm shake before letting go. "Are you ready to go, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, I just gotta throw some clothes into a bag. One sec."

She dashed upstairs, leaving the two men alone. Neither of them spoke for a few moments, until Florian broke the silence.

"So you're Alex's new beau."

"I am. We've been together for a few weeks now."

"Salome's told me all about you. She's very taken with you, and I assume Alex is happy?"

"I do everything I can to make sure she is."

"Good. I mean, I know we're not together anymore, but that doesn't mean I don't still care about her."

"I understand. She's in good hands with me."

"I hope so. I'll admit I was a bit of a bastard when we split up, so she deserves someone who makes her happy."

Salome returns just then, grabbing her backpack off the couch, and gave Matt a hug as she said goodbye. Him and Florian shared an understanding nod before he left with his daughter. Once they were gone, he went to switch over his clothes, praying they would be dry before Alex returned home in about half an hour.

He returned to sit on the sofa and flipped through the channels, but couldn't find anything interesting. Switching the tele off, he went to the kitchen to get a snack. He took an apple and orange from the bowl on the island counter, then wandered around the living room to look at the photos. It wasn't until he was looking at the ones on the wall going up the staircase that Alex finally came home.

"Hey, babe! I've been going crazy without you." He greeted as he rushed to her and gave her a sticky kiss from the orange juice. "I met Florian earlier when he came to get Salome."

"Oh? What did he have to say?" She asked with a worried expression.

"Just that he hopes I'm making you happy. I do, don't I?"

"Very happy." She replied with a smile and kiss. "I'll be even happier if you'd get undressed."

"Why?"

"Why do you think? I need a shower, and I thought you could join me."

"I've already had a bath..."

"You can never be too clean, so shut up and follow me if you know what's good for you."

She pulled him upstairs by the drawstrings of his pants. Upon entering the ensuite bathroom, they began undressing each other slowly and teasingly. By the time they stepped under the spray, he was rock hard, and she was soaking wet. Matt pinned her against the back wall of the shower and licked away the water droplets that were running down her chest, while her fingers gripped his still damp hair.

His hand brushed down her stomach to touch between her legs, making her whimper and thrust against him wantonly. Two digits slipped inside her and she moaned as he stroked her expertly. Once he had teased her enough, he pulled out and gripped the back of her thigh to wrap the leg around his waist. They both shared a sigh when he entered her.

He pressed hungry kisses to his neck as he laced his fingers with hers and pinned her hands to the wall by her head. She gripped his firmly as her breathing became more and more labored with every thrust. Matt released them and her arms immediately wrapped around him to drag her nails down his back as she screamed her release. He came not long after her, thankfully still having the strength in his legs to hold up her limp form.

"I was hoping to save that for tonight." He said.

"We still can. You've earned it."

"Satin sheets and everything?"

"Yes. I'm sure I have some around here. Do you care what color?"

"Nope, as long as it goes well with your skin tone. How many colors do you have?"

"Dark green, scarlet, and black."

"Scarlet, I think, would be perfect."

"Perfectly naughty." She purred.

"Come along, Kingston. We've a double date to get ready for."

"Yes, sir."

"I shouldn't find that sexy, but I do a bit."

"Perhaps we can work it into our bedroom activities."

"I'm sure that could be arranged." He answered and gave her a kiss before stepping out of the shower.

"Would you get my back?"

"We're gonna be late."

"It'll only take a second. I promise to behave."

He grabbed the washcloth she held out to him and she turned around, moving her hair out of the way. He gently began washing her back, trying very hard to keep his eyes off her perfectly round and firm ass. As his hand went lower, his resolve finally broke, and she gasped when the cloth slipped between her legs.

"I never promised to behave." Matt said cheekily. "Anyway, you're all clean now. Rinse and get out."

He left the room after smacking her bottom, and she responded by throwing the still soapy washcloth at the back of his head with a giggle. Once all the suds were down the drain, she turned the water off, got out, and wrapped her body and hair in a towel. She went to the bedroom to get dressed, picking out a pair of hip-hugging jeans and a plain light blue t-shirt.

"Is this casual enough for a pub?" She asked Matt when she found him in the kitchen. "You'll ruin your supper."

"It's just a snack." He replied with a mouthful of apple. "And yes, you look as sexy as ever."

Alex stole a bite of his apple before going to relax on the sofa. Matt came in a minute later and retrieved her shoes, along with his own. Once they were ready, they left to go meet   
Karen and Arthur and the Lamb and Flag.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the double date!

Karen and Arthur were ten minutes late, leaving Matt and Alex no choice but to order food and drinks. When they finally did show up, Matt understood why it had taken so long: Karen's make-up was perfect, and her long red hair was straight and shiny. He had to admit she was beautiful, but he passed it off with a joke.

"You dress like that just to come to a pub, Kaz?"

"Sure, why not. I'm trying to make an effort to look more attractive than Alex, but now I can see that that's impossible."

"Oh please, you're nearly half my age! My days of being young and beautiful are over."

"Nonsense. I've seen photos of you in your twenties and you're still as gorgeous as you were then." Matt replied.

"You're just saying that because I'll fire you otherwise."

"No, I really mean it. And you'd fire me if I didn't say you were attractive?"

"No, I'm just teasing. You're so easy to pick on."

Matt nudged her playfully with a giggle. He glanced at Karen and saw the smile on her face. He then looked over at Alex, and the redhead noticed his eyes sparkling brighter when his eyes met hers. She was really happy for him, but her little crush on him grew a bit more. She was happy with Arthur, and would make it work with him.

"You're the epitome of beautiful, Alex." She said. "I hope I look half as good as you when I'm your age."

"Thank you, dear. That compliment deserves another drink."

Flagging the waiter over, she ordered another round for everyone. Her worries of the date being awkward left her mind, and thought nothing of being out with two other of her employees. Alex had a feeling that she would become really great friends with the young couple.

"So, Alex, what made you want to run an entire company?" Arthur asked.

"Oh, well, let's see... the power and money is obvious, but I suppose I didn't really choose the career. I never really wanted all that responisibility."

"She actually wanted to be an actress." Matt piped up.

"What stopped you?" Karen wondered.

"I got tired of waiting for the right part to come along."

Their new round of drinks arrived and the subject was forgotten. The food was served not much later, ending all further conversation. After they finished eating, they stuck around to have three more rounds of drinks until they were all delightfully tipsy and saying things that shouldn't have been said.

"Karen, I know it's none of my business, but how's your sex life with Arthur." Alex asked, slurring her words slightly.

"Um, I'd say it's pretty good." She blushed when she looked at him. "How are you and Matt in the bedroom."

"Oh, he's absolutely fantastic. Probably the best lover I've ever had. Have you ever thought about spicing things up? Say, a threesome or even foursome? Is it called that nowadays?"

"Oh, Alex, I'm sure they can handle things on their own without other people--"

"What would you say to switching partners?" Alex asked. "Just this once."

"Why?" Karen said.

"I've noticed the way you were looking at Matt all night, and I know he has a little crush on you as well. So, what do you say, Arthur? Does the thought of shagging a 51-year-old   
woman disgust you?"

"Alex, you can't be serious." Matt said.

"I am. What would it hurt? You love me, don't you?"

"Yes."

"And Karen, you love Arthur, right?"

"Well, we haven't really gotten that far quite yet, but I do really like him."

"Then, what's the problem if we borrow each others' partners for the night?"

"Would you excuse us?" Matt asked as he stood up, grabbed Alex's arm, and took her over by the bathrooms. "What were you thinking asking that? You never discussed it with   
me."

"Would you have agreed to it if we had?"

"I don't feel comfortable with it, no."

"Come on, Matt. I've giving you a free pass to sleep with Karen. Or don't you want it anymore?"

"I don't want it. I told you I love you, and that should have been the end of it."

"I saw the way you were eye-fucking her all night. She's been doing the same to you, so why don't the two of you just shag already and get it out of your systems?"

"Because we're just friends. I chose you, for Christ's sake! Doesn't that mean anything?"

"You're not a prize for me, Matthew. I'm sorry if I'm not who you originally wanted."

"You're just drunk and upset. We can talk about this later."

"No, I don't want to. I think you should stay in Chelsea tonight."

"Alex--"

He called after her, but she walked away and out of the pub, thankfully hailing a cab back to Kensington. Matt returned to the table and apologized for her behavior. They passed it off as her just having too much to drink and got on with the evening. They ended up leaving a little after ten, but he didn't respect her wishes to return to Chelsea.

He figured she would most likely be sleeping off the alcohol, so he unlocked the door quietly, leaving his shoes by the door. He wasn't ready to go upstairs yet, so he went to the kitchen to get another apple and some water to help flush out his system. The sad part was that he couldn't stop thinking about how much he had wanted to take Alex up on her offer. Though, as much as he would like to share one night with Karen, he was happily and madly in love with the curly-haired bombshell.

After his third glass of water and an orange this time, he finally got up the courage to venture upstairs. With every step he took, he prayed she wouldn't try to kick him out because his place was next to her. It always was, no matter how many times his mind wandered to thoughts of Karen (which wasn't very often since he professed his love to Alex). 

Upon entering the bedroom, he changed into sweatpants and took off his t-shirt and socks before gently crawling into bed next to his girlfriend. She snorted a little in her sleep, but didn't wake up. He smiled to himself as he moved to lay down and lightly draped his arm across her stomach, hearing her let out a soft hum before rolling over to look at him.   
He was surprised to see the smile playing at the corners of her lips.

"Sorry to wake you."

"I believe I told you not to be here."

"I know, but I thought I would be sending the wrong message if I obeyed. I don't want to be anywhere or with anyone other than you. I appreciate you wanting to give me a free   
pass, but I don't need it. You're the only woman I could ever want."

"I know I am. I just like the feeling of being wanted. I haven't felt it in so long. And I'm sorry I propositioned you. I had no right to do that, and you have every reason to be upset   
with me."

"I should be, but I'm not. My heart knows what it wants and it wants you."

"Can I ask you something? But promise you won't get angry, and I promise not to get angry at the answer."

"What?"

"Have you ever thought about Karen when we've made love?"

"Never. I've never been the kind of guy to think about another woman during sex, especially when the one I'm already with is so damn sexy." He pulled her closer with a low growl.

"I believe I owe you a prize." She purred in response.

"Yes, you do."

"Well, why don't you go downstairs and give me five minutes to prepare. Grab some champagne - it's in the fridge."

"I'll be right back." He left her with a kiss, and quickly scrambled out of bed.

She giggled when he stumbled over his feet in his haste , and she got up once he was gone. She stripped the bed of the duvet and cotton sheets before digging the scarlet satin ones out of the closet, complete with matching pillow cases. When everything was set up, she quickly took off her pajamas and crawled on the mattress, lying on her side with her head propped up on her hand. Her other arm rested on her side with her fingers tickling her hip.

A naughty smile spread across her face when Matt entered the room carrying the champagne in an ice bucket and two flutes. He couldn't help stopping in his tracks when he saw her, the look on his face one of desire and anticipation to ravish her to exhaustion. Alex knelt up and slowly caressed her fingers down her body.

"Welcome back, darling."

"You looked delicious lying there. Why don't you continue doing it."

Alex obeyed and Matt set down the bucket and glasses on the night stand. He grabbed the bottle and opened it, shooting the cork towards the dresser. Pouring it into the flutes,   
he handed one to her and she drank it in one gulp. Matt smirked and crawled onto the bed and straddled her thighs, suddenly spilling his drink all over her stomach on purpose.

"Oi! What are you doing?"

He didn't answer but instead leaned down to lick it up. She shivered involuntarily as his tongue tickled her skin. The champagne had pooled in her belly button, making her giggle   
when he lapped it up like a kitten. With a playful growl, he nipped at her toned stomach, which caused her to gasp and smack his head.

"You'll give me a heart attack if you do that." She complained. "I'm not young anymore, you know."

"Oh, shush. You're only as old as you feel."

"As a matter of fact, I actually feel younger with you."

"You certainly look young enough to be with me."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Mr. Smith."

"I don't need to get anywhere. You're already gloriously naked."

"You have plans to pleasure me, don't you?"

"I don't know. Were you a good girl today?"

"Considering what we did in my office this morning, plus the shower, and the things I said at the pub, you know I wasn't."

"It's alright, I really prefer you when you're naughty."

Alex giggled and squealed loudly as he tickled her without mercy, but finally stopped when she had begged enough. They were both breathing harshly, and it ignited the fire between them once again. Their mouths crashed together in a hungry, desperate kiss with both of them fighting for domination. He let her win, as he always did because he loved her being in control.

When she broke away to breathe, she suddenly grabbed his wrists and rolled him onto his back. Straddling his stomach, she pinned him to the mattress with a haughty expression that made him growl ferociously as he bucked his hips in an attempt to throw her off. 

"I'm supposed to be running things this time. You promised." He whined as he gave up moments later.

"Aw, poor little Matty isn't getting his way." She teased as she imitated his child-like sound.

"I've half a mind to spank you, Kingston."

"Why? You're the one acting childish."

"And you're behaving like a bully. Pinning me to the bed..."

"Then be a man and overpower me." She whispered in his ear, her hot breath making him shiver.

He rolled her back over, which caused a tussle that lasted about a minute. Matt came out victorious, and he let out a hearty laugh. Alex rolled her eyes and huffed, but still   
couldn't resist smiling at his goofy face. She wanted to be able to grab his head and pull him down for another breath-taking kiss, but he had pinned her hands to the pillow.

"Feel better now?" She asked.

"Yes. Do you?"

"I'd be much happier if you touched me somewhere inappropriate."

"Like here?" He caressed the shell of her ear slowly.

"A little lower." She purred, lifting her hips against him.

"Tell me when to stop."

He continued his movements teasingly down her body until he reached her left breast. She told him to stop there, and he obeyed. It didn't take long for her nipple to become hard, and she was soon mewling for more. Matt certainly didn't want to disappoint her, and he bent over to take the stiff bud in his mouth.

"Mmm, yes." She whimpered. "Your mouth is so hot."

Alex arched into him with a needy groan, and he couldn't help smiling to himself. Before moving on to her other breast, he slipped an ice cube into his mouth, causing her to gasp at the chill. He pressed it to the bud with his tongue and let it melt, making water flow down to her stomach and off onto the mattress.

Once his mouth had warmed up again, he wrapped his lips around her nipple to suckle it lightly. His tongue and teeth teased her until she was writhing under him. Matt began the slow journey of kissing and licking his way down her body. Alex arched into his touch with an eager whimper for him to hurry up.

"I drive you crazy, don't I, Alex?" He purred against her inner thigh, his dark eyes flicking up to hers.

"Yes, my love." She breathed in response, lifting her hips with another groan for him to get on with it.

"Mmm, you smell so good."

"I taste even better, as I'm sure you're well aware."

"Quite."

With that, he thrust his tongue deep into her cunt, lapping hungrily at her juices coating the inner walls. He nose was pressed against her clit, and she was stimulating it by   
rocking her hips. Her hands grasped her breasts tightly, kneading them as her palms rubbed against her stiff nipples. Though, as soon as he had begun, he stopped, making   
Alex groan with frustration.

"You bastard."

"But you love me." He replied with a smug grin.

"How do you know? I could have just been saying that to spare your feelings."

"I don't think you have the heart to be that cruel."

Are you admitting that your feelings are true and you didn't just say it in order to fuck me?"

"Yes, they are. And I don't call our sex 'fucking' anymore."

"Sentimental idiot." She replied with a smirk.

He returned it, but couldn't resist kissing her. It was more gentle than the one they had shared earlier, and the soft hum Alex let out awakened the butterflies in his stomach. Her   
legs lifted to push his sweatpants down with her feet. He helped her, and soon he was as naked as she was.

"So, what do you call our sex, then?"

"Aggressive love-making."

She laughed deeply, but it became a moan when he began kissing her neck. Alex reached between them and gripped his cock to poise it at her entrance. With one swift move, he sheathed himself inside her, muffling his groan into her shoulder. 

"I love the feeling of your thick cock sliding inside me, filling me so perfectly." She purred into his ear.

"And I love the feeling of your slick muscles wrapped around it. So tight and wet."

"Must you go so damn slowly? You're driving me crazy."

"It's part of my prize, remember? All you have to do is take it and whisper naughty things in my ear."

"Yes, I do remember, but I wish I hadn't agreed to that part now."

"Don't worry, we can go fast and hard some other time."

"Like right after this torturous session?"

"If you'll stop complaining during this one."

"Will you turn me over and spank me if I don't?"

"So hard that you won't be able to sit down for a week."

"I want you to fuck me in the arse as well. I want you to cum inside me, then put the plug in to keep it there. I really enjoyed when we did that last time."

"You liked being degraded as my cum whore?"

"Yeah. I love the feeling of your spunk in my arse."

"You're such a naughty girl, aren't you, Alex?"

"As naughty as you want me to be, darling."

"Tell me what it feels like when I make you cum."

"Well, you already know about the way my body trembles and my inner muscles contracting around your cock."

"Yes, I'm well aware of those feelings." He replied with a smirk.

"Mentally, it feels like I'm floating. Then, when my orgasm is over, I gently fall back onto the mattress, and I can feel you still inside me. One time, I think I even blacked out for a   
second. It was wonderful."

"It sounds like it. I really love you so much."

"I love you too."

It didn't take much longer for them to reach their climaxes. Matt collapsed on top of her, breathing harshly, as his cock continued to twitch inside her. He pressed his lips to hers softly, and she made no move to deepen it. Despite her earlier complaints of their slow love-making, Alex was worn out.

"Did you want to go again?" He asked.

"No." She replied through a yawn. "I just want to stay like this all night."

With a smile, he made no move to extract himself from her warmth, but instead gently rolled off to lie beside her. They shared another kiss before falling asleep.


	34. Chapter 34

The next morning, Alex woke up surprised to find they were still entwined. She smiled as she watched him sleep, afraid to move in case she woke him. He must have sensed he was being watched because he opened his eyes to look at her. A smile slowly spread across his face as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Good morning." She said.

"Usually I'm the one to watch you sleep."

"Yeah, well, I thought it was time for a change. You're actually even cuter when you're asleep." She gasped when his hips shifted and his erection rubbed the sweet spot inside her.

"Sorry. It seems you've awakened something else." Matt said with a blush.

"That's certainly nothing to be sorry about." She purred with a giggle.

"I have an idea about something."

"What's that?" She questioned, pressing light kisses to his neck.

"If I could arrange it, would you want to have a foursome with Arthur and Karen? I promise I won't touch her."

"I wouldn't care if you did. I think I'd kinda like watching you fuck another woman."

"I wouldn't mind watching you with her either." He replied, beginning to thrust his hips slowly.

"Would you get jealous seeing Arthur touch me?"

"Not if you remember who you belong to."

Alex pushed him onto his back, and sat astride his hips to began a slow pace. As much as he loved being in control, he also found it sexy when she was in charge as well - setting the speed to what she wanted. Matt just laid there and watched her breasts bounce in rhythm with the movement of her hips, her eyes dark and staring into him like she wanted to devour him whole.

"And you can touch Karen as long as you remember who you belong to." She growled, slamming down a little too hard and making him grunt.

"I love when you do that. Ride me hard."

The head board knocked against the wall as she fucked him vigorously, but he turned her over to pound her into the mattress, making up for the rough sex she had been too tired for the night before. When it was over, half an hour later, they were both delightfully exhausted and sweaty, and Matt no doubt had long scratches down his back.

"Are you hungry?" Alex asked.

"A little."

"Alright. I'll take a full English."

"I'm your guest. Shouldn't you be cooking for me?" He teased.

"You've practically moved in here, so you're technically not a guest anymore. Now, be a good boy and make me breakfast in bed."

"And if I don't?"

"You're fired from the company, and you can return to Northampton."

"That's a bit extreme. All because I didn't make you breakfast in bed?"

"Do you really want to challenge me on this, Matthew?"

"No." He hung his head like a scolded child. When he went to get off the bed, she grabbed his wrist.

"You know I'd never fire you, or get rid of you. I love you, and couldn't bear to lose you."

"I love you too."

"Come here."

She held out her arms, and he settled into them. Her warm, naked body pressed into his back as she crossed her arms over his chest and lightly kissed his shoulder. Moving up to   
his neck, and further up to his ear, she felt him shudder when she dragged her tongue over the outside of it.

"I thought you were hungry." He said.

"I can wait."

They made love until lunchtime, but by then they were too exhausted to get out of bed. Rolling over, Alex grabbed her phone to order a pizza. When the doorbell rang, she   
dragged herself out of bed, put on her robe, and went to pay the delivery guy, giving him a very generous tip.

"I don't doubt that he noticed you were naked under that." Matt said with a mouthful of food.

"He didn't seem to notice. Would you be jealous if he had?"

"Depends. Was he cute?"

"If teenage acne can be considered cute. He looked a bit geeky and not my type, so you lucked out."

"Have something against geeks, Kingston?"

"No, but they just don't appeal to me."

"I'm sure you'd still flirt with them to get your way."

"Wouldn't anyone?"

"I'm sure you flirt with anything that moves... perhaps even things that don't. You could flirt with a tree and I'm sure it would become aroused."

"Oh, stop." She smacked him with a giggle. "So, about what you said about that foursome... would you really want to do it?"

"Would you?"

"Sure. I trust our relationship enough to let another couple into our bed. There's certainly enough room!"

"Are you absolutely sure? I don't want you to regret it afterward."

"Yes. Let's do it."

"Great! Do you want to ask, or should I?"

"Well, I think if I do it, they might be a little uncomfortable."

"Yeah, you made that point clear last night."

"Surely they could forgive me since I was drunk. Why don't you invite them over for dinner tonight, and we can discuss it. A little bit of extra fun on our last night alone." She   
winked.

"What would Salome think if she knew what a slut her mother was?"

"It'll only be a one-time thing... right?"

"Of course."

They finished eating before Matt snuggled back into the soft pillows and grabbed the TV remote to begin flipping channels. Alex rested her head on his shoulder as she watched the screen when he finally settled on something, sighing contentedly. She secretly hoped the foursome would actually be a one off - if it even happened at all.

The two eventually fell asleep again, but were woken a few hours later by Matt's phone ringing. He answered it to groggily talk to Karen. He alerted her of their dinner plans, and she must have agreed. He also said there was something he and Alex wanted to discuss with them before they hung up with each other.

"What if they say no?" Alex asked.

"It was worth a try, then. We'll move on."

"But won't it be awkward to see them again after such a proposition?"

"We're all adults who can put it behind ourselves. Everything will be fine."

"I hope you're right.

xXx

Later that evening, after the four had a lovely meal that Matt helped Alex cook, they were in the living room sipping the rest of the wine. No one was speaking, just looking at each other with smiles. Matt decided there was no better time to bring up the subject of the foursome.

"So, we actually brought you here to propose something." He said after clearing his throat.

"What's that?" Arthur asked.

"The little suggestion Alex had last night. The foursome." He felt his face heat up as Arthur and Karen looked at each other. 

"What about it?" The redhead asked.

"We'd like to do it." Alex said. "It would only be a one-time occurance, of course."

"And you think things would remain the same between us" Arthur asked.

"Yeah." Matt said. "I mean, we're all adults."

"We're also work colleagues, with Alex as the boss." Karen said.

"Look, we don't expect this to happen. We understand how things could be awkward between us after, but it didn't hurt to ask." Alex said.

"Can you give us some time to think about it?" Karen asked.

"Of course. All the time you need." Alex replied.

The conversation turned to something less awkward, until the other couple left about an hour later. Matt and Alex smiled to each other hopefully, but if Karen and Arthur declined, they could live with it. It wasn't the end of the world. Perhaps they would find another couple who they weren't so familiar with.

"What would you like to do now?" He asked.

"I don't know. How about a bath?"

"Perfect. Shall I bring the strawberries and champagne?"

"What's the occasion?"

"Just because I'm happy." He replied with an infectious beaming smile. "I have such plans for you, Miss Kingston."

"Especially with the champagne."

She felt her body flush with heat as she remembered fondly the last time they had the bubbly beverage. She wondered what he would possibly use it for this time, but there was only one way to find out. Giving him a lingering kiss, she whispered sultrily in his ear to meet her in the bathroom.

He went to the kitchen and found what he needed in the fridge. Grabbing an ice bucket, he filled it with ice before setting the bottle in it to chill. Putting it under one arm, he picked up the container of the strawberries and made his way upstairs to the bathroom. He was disappointed to find she was already naked.

"What's wrong?" She asked after hearing his groan.

"The best part is getting to undress you." He replied.

"The _best _part?"__

__"Second best." He smirked._ _

__"At least I get to undress you. Come here."_ _

__He set the items down on the side of the jacuzzi, then walked the few steps to Alex. She ran her hands up and down his chest before slipping them under the hem to bring it up  
and over his head. Her eyes explored the expanse of his bare chest, smiling fondly at the familiar freckles._ _

__Moving on to his jeans, she slowly unbuttoned them before pulling the zipper down, never looking away from his eyes. They were dark with arousal, and she could already feel  
the beginning of an erection. The thought made her wet, and suddenly she couldn't wait to get him naked anymore._ _

__"Whoa, what's your hurry?" He asked._ _

__"I want you." She replied, pushing the denim over his hips._ _

__"Can we take it slow? I'd like to savor this moment."_ _

__"We can savor it in the tub." She pointed out. "Besides, it won't be the last time we'll see each other naked."_ _

__"What if it is?"_ _

__"What's that supposed to mean?"_ _

__"Well, what if I'm in a fatal car accident on my way to work tomorrow? Or any other thing could go wrong. The world is a very dangerous place, Alex."_ _

__"Oh, alright." She sighed getting into the jacuzzi, but her hand slipped, and she nearly hit her head on the side._ _

__"See, what did I tell you." Matt said after grabbing her arm to keep her from falling._ _

__"Good thing you have those quick reflexes."_ _

__"Years of football training." He smiled proudly._ _

__"Yet, any other time, you're as graceful as a toddler just beginning to walk." She said with a smirk._ _

__"Oi!"_ _

__"Just get in here with me and shut up."_ _

__"Alright, bossy!"_ _

__She giggled wickedly as he settled next to her, with a jet massaging his lower back. He let out a long, relaxed sigh as he rested his arms over the edge of the tub. Alex brushed  
her fingers up and down his neck as she kissed his jaw. Licking her lips, she could taste him beginning to sweat._ _

__"Is the water too hot?" She asked._ _

__"No. It's perfect. I need to sweat away my sins."_ _

__"Why? What have you done?"_ _

__"I've had lustful thoughts about you all day."_ _

__"Are you sure they were about me and not Karen?"_ _

__"Very sure. She doesn't have luscious curls that I can bury my hands in as I kiss you, or pull on when you suck me, or when I'm fucking you from behind."_ _

__"All it takes is a curling iron, Matt."_ _

__"But they would be ruined afterward. Yours stay."_ _

__"Do you have a kink for my hair?"_ _

__"I think I do."_ _

__"If I suck you, would you like to cum in it?"_ _

__"You'd let me?"_ _

__"Yes. I want to take care of you first, for once." She patted the edge of the basin. "Sit up here."_ _

__He followed her instruction, and she smiled up at him as she took his limp cock in her hand. He whimpered as she began stroking him slowly. Lowering her head, she playfully licked the tip before taking it in her mouth. It didn't take him long to get hard after that, and he was soon gripping the tub tightly._ _

__"God, I love you, Alex. You always take such good care of me." He breathed, running his fingers through her hair with his free hand._ _

__She hummed in agreement, the vibrations giving him extra sensations, and he was fearful of coming too soon. It had never happened to him before (when he was with Alex, at least), and he didn't want it to start happening now. He tried to think of other things, like his boring desk job at the company, and that seemed to calm him down a little... until she did that special thing with her tongue._ _

__"Christ! I'm so close already." He whined._ _

__Alex pulled away then and continued stroking him. About a minute later, he grunted, throwing his head back as he spurted thick white ropes of cum on her face and in her hair.  
She opened her mouth, catching some of it, and slowed her pace to an eventual stop when it was over._ _

__When he opened his eyes to look at her, he was stunned to see the white substance streaking her cheeks and chin. He had never seen her like that before, and he was ashamed to say that it turned him on to see her looking like such a whore. He watched as she wiped the semen away with her fingers before sticking them in her mouth and felt his cock twitch back to life._ _

__"How was that?" She asked._ _

__"Fucking brilliant." He replied, still slightly out of breath. "Would you let me do it again sometime?"_ _

__"Oh, I suppose." She sighed playfully, grinning._ _

__"You're the best."_ _

__"Don't forget that it's my turn to be satisfied now. Be a good boy and get on your knees for me."_ _

__He felt his cock hardening already at her words. He loved being called her good boy. He enjoyed any kind of praise from her, and he obeyed her order as she took his spot on the edge of the tub. Her skin was glistening with droplets of water and he longed to lick them away, but then remembered about the champagne._ _

__It was getting a bit warm in the room as the steam rose from the water. He was feeling a bit light-headed, and the recent orgasm wasn't helping. Matt felt a few drops of sweat slide down his back from his hair line as he turned to open the bottle. He filled the two glasses before handing one to Alex. He downed his in one gulp, relieving the dryness from the humidity._ _

__"Are you alright?" Alex asked suddenly in a worried tone._ _

__"Yeah. Where were we?"_ _

__"We were here." She replied jokingly, making him smile._ _

__Sliding back into the water, she held her arms out to him, and he settled against her. She crossed them over his chest to hold him close, pressing light kisses to the shell of his ear. After the fourth one, she rested her chin on his shoulder as he stroked the soft skin of her arms._ _

__"What about your turn?" He asked._ _

__"I can wait. It's more pleasurable in a bed anyway."_ _

__"We'll have to wash your hair before we get out. In fact, you should rinse it before the spunk dries."_ _

__She let go of her grip on him, and he scooted away to give her room. He watched as she dove under the water, then came back up moments later, wringing out the loose curls. Matt grabbed the shampoo bottle and squeezed the pink, strawberry scented substance into his hand before applying it to her head._ _

__She tilted her head back and purred at his luxurious scrubbing. Her eyes were closed to avoid getting soap in them, and he told her when to rinse. He did the same thing with the conditioner, earning himself more sounds of contentment as he massaged her scalp._ _

__Reaching over to the shelf against the wall, he grabbed her hair brush and ran it through the slick locks. He wasn't sure if she always brushed her hair while it had conditioner in it, but it was just an extra thing for him to enjoy. Once he finished that, she returned underwater, taking a little longer to make sure it was all rinsed out._ _

__"What is it?" She asked when she saw his expression of wonder._ _

__"I just can't get over how different you look with straight hair. You know, when the water weighs down your curls."_ _

__"Would you ever want me to straighten it?"_ _

__"Maybe. When I want something different."_ _

__"Alright, well, I'm done if you are. You look about ready to faint."_ _

__Alex pulled the plug to the drain and exited the jacuzzi. Matt followed right behind her, giving her ass a playful pinch as she was bent over to wrap her hair in a towel. She squealed in surprise as she suddenly straightened up and smacked his arm. After wrapping a towel around his waist, he lifted her up, causing her to gasp, and carried her to the  
bedroom._ _

__"Matt, I need to dry off my body." She protested._ _

__"No you don't."_ _

__Once entering their room, he laid her down gently on the bed, noting how well her rosy skin contrasted with the cream-colored sheets. He placed a kiss to her forehead and told her not to move as he returned to the bathroom to retrieve the champagne and strawberries._ _

__The ice had nearly melted in the bucket, and the plastic container of the strawberries was bubbled with condensation. Unwrapping the towel, he ruffled his hair before flinging it over his shoulder, his eyes dark with hunger (and not for the strawberries). Alex gasped again when he jumped onto the mattress, kneeling with her legs between his._ _

__"So, what were those plans you had for me?" She purred. "Please don't tell me they involve licking champagne off my body and torturing me with ice cubes again."_ _

__"No, I thought I'd take a different approach to bringing you to the peak of sexual frustrastion. Hence, the strawberries."_ _

__"You're so thoughtful." She smiled as she cupped his cheek. "Though, I don't want you to think I didn't enjoy it last time..."_ _

__"I know. You said you did."_ _

__Reaching toward the night stand, he grabbed the container of the strawberries, opened it, plucked one out, and brought it back to press to her lips. They parted as she opened  
her mouth to take a bite, humming at the sweet taste as a dribble of juice ran down her chin. Matt leaned down to lick it away, ending with a kiss to her lips._ _

__"Delicious." He said softly. "You know, I was thinking of blindfolding you this time as well, but then I thought how I'd rather see your eyes so desperate and wanting."_ _

__Alex let out a shuddering breath as he kissed his way down her throat. Stopping at her right breast, Matt rubbed the half-bitten strawberry on and around her already stiff nipple. It soon began to glisten with the juice, and she moaned loudly when he took it in his mouth to suck it harshly._ _

__She gripped his hair tightly to hold him in place, letting out a high-pitched shriek when he grazed his teeth against the hard bud. When it was clean, he gave the other the same treatment before continuing his journey down, trailing the strawberry's juice on her stomach._ _

__Gazing back up at her, he saw her eyes were dark, the pupils dilated with arousal - just the way he wanted to see them. With a smirk, he popped the rest of the strawberry in his mouth before grabbing another from the container. He let her bite that one in half as well, then settled between her thighs._ _

__"Give me your towel." He said._ _

__Alex unwrapped it from around her head and handed it to him. He instructed her to lift her hips and when she did, he placed it underneath them so the juice wouldn't stain the sheets. She smiled at his thoughtfulness, and he placed a kiss to the soft inside of her thigh, making the muscles tense with the slight tickling sensation._ _

__Matt spread her labia with his empty hand so he could rub the strawberry over every folds. He paid special attention to her clit, making her writhe against it. He wanted to make her cum like that, but decided otherwise. Reaching up, he put the leftover morsel in her mouth before cleaning it away._ _

__Alex gasped sharply when he suddenly licked a stripe up her slit, also gathering up the bit of her wetness that had gathered from anticipation for this moment. He hummed as her slightly salty taste mixed with the sweetness of the strawberry juice, and wrapped his lips around her clit, sucking it harshly as she began to thrash against the sheets._ _

__"Get on your knees." He ordered suddenly, sitting up and ignoring her groan at the unexpected lack of stimulation._ _

__Alex reluctantly obeyed, and was quite surprised when he immediately thrust his cock into her. Her scream was muffled in the pillow as her hands fisted the sheet. Matt was suddenly worried that he had hurt her and immediately stilled. She looked back at him, reading the expression in his eyes, and gave him an assuring smile._ _

__He began to move then, just slowly at first, but gradually picked up the pace. He covered her back with his torso as his hands reached under to massage her breasts. After a few moments, he raised her front half so they were both kneeling and she was resting against him._ _

__He slowed his hips a little as she turned her head to kiss him passionately. She was surprised at how things had changed from fucking to making love so quickly. Not that she was complaining. Her right hand gripped the back of his thigh while his slid down her body to rub her engorged clit._ _

__"Are you sure I didn't hurt you?" He asked gently._ _

__"Yes, I was just surprised."_ _

__"It didn't sound like it."_ _

__"Don't ruin the mood, darling. I'm so close. Just keep going." She whispered, moving her hips to meet his thrusts._ _

__Her head tilted back, and his lips took advantage of her exposed neck. Her grip on his thigh became tighter and her moans got louder until, with one final press to her clit, she was pushed over the edge. Matt wasn't far behind, emptying himself inside her. He gently pulled out and they both laid down, facing each other._ _

__"I love you, Alex." He said as he stroked her hair._ _

__"I love you too. It feels so great to be able to say that to a man again." She smiled._ _

__"You really are the best thing that's ever happened to me."_ _

__"Me too. Besides my daughter, of course."_ _

__"Maybe we should take her with us, on that trip we're planning."_ _

__"I thought you wanted it to be romantic?"_ _

__"That's for our honeymoon." He smirked slyly._ _

__"You really want to marry me?"_ _

__"Why wouldn't I?"_ _

__"You don't think I'm just some posh, rich bitch?"_ _

__"No. I never thought that, not even when I first met you. So, what do you say? Will you marry me?"_ _

__"We've only been together for a month."_ _

__"So? It's been long enough for me to know my feelings for you."_ _

__"I'll need some time to think it over."_ _

__"Take all the time you need."_ _

__He kissed her excitedly, then she rolled over, and he curled himself around her to fall asleep. Soon, she could hear his deep, steady breathing, while she was suddenly wide awake._ _


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm editing the last three chapters because I realized errors when I read through it again. Hopefully you like the changes :)

The next morning, they only had a couple hours to themselves until Florian came to return Salome. Matt sat on the sofa and secretly listened to them talk about how she had been over the weekend. The teen went to sit next to him after grabbing a soda and apple from the kitchen, and blatantly watched her parents interacting.

"They do this every time." She muttered.

"What?"

"Try to be civil. I know they're doing it to protect me and my feelings, but I can tell they don't get along anymore. See how mum's standing? She's tense. And he's just as bad."

"I'm sure it doesn't help that I'm here."

"Nah. Even if you weren't, it would still be like this." She paused to take a drink of her Coke. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure."

"I don't really want to go with my dad as much anymore. I'd rather stay here, and only see him once a month... like my period." She chuckled.

"Well, we'd love to have you." He blushed a little at her comment and giggled bashfully.

"I don't want to hurt dad's feelings, though. I mean, I always have fun with him, but sometimes I'd just like to stay here and just chill, you know?"

"Yes, I do. Now, can I tell you a secret?"

"Yeah!" She replied excitedly.

"Last night, I asked your mum to marry me." He said with a beaming smile.

"Oh my god!" Salome squealed quietly. "What did she say?"

"She wants time to think about it. Which I understand, of course. It's a very important question."

"I hope she says yes."

"So do I. But don't tell her that I told you, please."

"I won't."

Their attention was drawn away from each other when they heard the front door close. Alex came back in with a smile plastered on her face, and sat next to her daughter. She draped her arm around her slight shoulders and pulled her against her, stroking her brown hair lovingly.

"Did you have fun with your dad?"

"Yeah. I usually do. Though, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What's that?"

"Could I maybe not go so often? I mean, I know you two want to be alone, but I could always stay at Angelina's house, if her mum says it's ok."

"But every other weekend is what we agreed on. What's changed your mind, darling?"

"I don't know. Sometimes I don't feel like going. I wanna stay with you and Matt more. What if he's my new dad some day?" She added with a smirk.

"Well then, you'll have plenty of time to get to know him after."

"I'd like to form an opinion of him before you marry him." 

"Fair enough. I'd love to have you more often, but I'll need to discuss it with your father."

"Thanks, mum." Salome gave her a hug. "So, did the two of you have a good weekend?" Her tone was playful.

Matt and Alex exchanged glances and blushes.

"It was alright." He said nonchalantly.

"Are there any surfaces I shouldn't touch? You didn't shag on this couch, did you?"

"No we didn't, and where we decide to shag isn't really any of your business, young lady." Her mother scolded.

"Geez, you two must have a boring sex life, then."

"Don't you have a book to read for English?"

"Fine." Salome huffed as she got up to head upstairs to her room.

"We don't have a boring sex life, do we?" Alex asked fearfully.

"I don't think so. At least when it does start to get boring, we'll know when to get married."

Alex scooted closer to him with a husky laugh, and pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss. Her stomach fluttered excitedly when she heard him hum deeply. She let out a little squeal when he pulled her into his lap. His hands rested on her thighs, but snuck behind to grip her ass and press her against his rapidly hardening cock, making her gasp.

"Matt, we can't." She objected halfheartedly.

"We don't have to get undressed. Just grind against each other until we cum."

"Oh god, I want you." She whimpered in his ear.

"Desperate already?" He teased. "It must turn you on knowing we could be caught any moment."

"Tell me how naughty that is." She breathed.

"It's very naughty, you bad girl. Are you wet just thinking about being caught?" He slipped his hand into her pajama bottoms to explore her folds. "Mmm, you're drenched."

He inserted a finger inside her, just to tease, then pulled it out to put in his mouth instead. Matt hummed at her taste, wishing he could lick the wetness from between her legs. His cock twitched as he imagined her warmth wrapped around his tongue as he delved as deeply as he could into her cunt. 

"I want you to fuck me." Alex said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Please, my love."

"I love hearing you beg for me. Didn't you get enough this morning?" He smirked as he pushed her pants down her hips.

"No, I didn't."

Matt laid her down and removed her pajama bottoms completely before pulling his hard cock out through the hole at the front of his. Settling comfortably between her legs, he sheathed himself inside her in one, quick motion. Their moans were muffled by their mouths as they kissed through his thrusts.

As much as he wanted to drag it out, he knew they had to hurry in case Salome returned downstairs for anything. He had to admit that the thought of them being caught excited him as well. About a minute later, they both reached their climax, then quickly dressed themselves again, and sat as though nothing had happened.

"That was amazing." Alex breathed, resting her head on his shoulder as she snuggled into his side. "We'll have to turn the cushions over now."

"I have to agree. It was quite exhilarating. Salome shouldn't have given us the idea, then."

"I prefer to think that we were perfectly capable of coming up with it ourselves." She giggled as she gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I'm gonna get cleaned up. Would you like to  
join me?"

"What about Salome?"

"She's busy reading. At least, she better be."

"Would you like a repeat performance in the shower, then?" Matt asked smugly.

"No, I'm sure I can last until tonight."

"Then why did you want me to join you?"

"To wash my back, of course."

She chuckled playfully at his responding whine, then grabbed his hand to take him upstairs. Alex told him to get the shower ready while she checked on her daughter. Sure enough, she was curled on her bed, reading the book for her English assignment. She smiled to herself as she observed Salome in secret for a few moments, until she was spotted.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm just happy to know that you actually listened to me."

"I do listen some of the time." She replied with a roll of her eyes, then paused. "Mum, can I talk to you about something?"

"Anything, my love." Alex hurried inside to sit on the bed, excited that she was going to be let in on her daughter's life.

"Please don't tell him I said this, but Matt told me about the proposal last night."

"What about it?" She asked warily.

"I just wanted you to know that I think it would be really great if you said yes. Matt's a really nice guy, and I can tell he makes you happy. I like seeing you happy."

"I'm glad I have your approval, but it's far too early to be thinking about it."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes." She admitted with a smile.

"Well, then? It's too early for that as well."

"Yeah, it is, but I know for a fact that I love him. What I feel in my heart when I'm with him, or even without him..." She sighed. "This will sound ridiculous, but I think I finally found  
my true love."

"That's really great, mum." 

Salome put her book down and held out her arms. Alex rushed into them, wrapping her own around her daughter's back and gave her a tight squeeze. She held onto her a little longer than was necessary, but that was because she didn't want Salome to see her cry. Now that she was growing up, her affections were growing further and further apart, and she feared the day when they would stop completely. Her sniffling gave her away and she mentally scolded herself for being so silly.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just so happy." Alex replied, her voice thick with tears. "Please promise me, no matter how old you get, that you'll never stop hugging me."

"Of course I won't, mum. Not even when I'm an even older teenager and start hating you for no reason." They shared a laugh.

"Good." She said as she pulled away. "I'll let you get back to your book. I'm late for a shower."

"Have fun." Salome grinned slyly.

"I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too, mum."

Alex left with a smile on her face and a lightness to her step as she headed for the bathroom.


	36. Chapter 36

"Any word from Karen and Arthur?" Alex asked later that night once they settled into bed.

"Not yet. Would you be offended if they said no?"

"Of course not. Before I met you, I had convinced myself that no one would ever want to fuck someone of my age anymore."

"Well, you were wrong. I can't get enough of you and your heavenly body." He growled as he pressed kisses to her neck.

"I really am happy about that..."

"But?"

"Don't you feel inadequate that I can wear you out? I mean, you're twenty years younger than me."

"If you didn't wear me out during sex, I would never sleep because otherwise I would do nothing but look at your angelic face all night."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yes."

Alex responded with a beaming smile, and gave him a long, loving kiss. She couldn't believe that a woman of her age could still feel like a giddy teenager, but that's what Matt did to her. The kiss ended with him on top of her, situated snugly between her legs as they looked into each others' eyes and caught their breath.

"You really are the best guy I could have ever asked for."

"Would you mind if, just for tonight, we fell asleep looking at each other?"

"Alright."

Matt moved off to settle beside her. She turned onto her left side and smiled adoringly at him. He stroked her cheek softly and brushed the bridge of her nose with his thumb, making her begin to nod off. She tried to keep her eyes open, but resistance was futile. Her head lolled and finally rested against his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep himself.

The next day at the office, Matt ran into Karen at the tea table. She greeted him with a smile, which he was thankful for. He was afraid things would be awkward since the whole 'foursome' idea. They took turns filling their mugs and getting a selection of biscuits, then walked back to their desks.

"Hey." He whispered over the partition once she sat down. "I wanted to ask if you two had made a decision yet."

"We're still kinda working things out, but I think it would be interesting."

"Arthur doesn't want to?"

"I don't think it's really his thing. I'm a bit more adventurous when it comes to sex. Except butt stuff, obviously."

"You never know, Kaz. You might like it."

"Maybe, if I find someone I trust enough."

"Alex has much stronger orgasms when I do it to her, just so you know."

"That's great for her. If you guys want the foursome to happen so badly, I'll try to persuade Arthur."

"We don't want him to do anything he doesn't want to. We can always find another couple."

"But I want to! I've been kinda curious about being with another woman, actually, and I don't think I'd ever find one more attractive than Alex."

"No, you certainly won't."

"So, if he doesn't want to join, would you two object to just a threesome instead?"

"He'd be ok with that?"

"I hope so, and if not, it's my choice."

"If he's worried, tell him I'm not expecting to shag him."

"I don't think he was worried about that. I'm not sure why he wouldn't take this opportunity, but why don't we just focus on you, me, and Alex. Let's have dinner tonight, and we   
can discuss it because I'm totally in."

"We'd have to do it next weekend because that's when her daughter will be back with her father."

"Maybe I'll have convinced Arthur by then."

"Just let one of us know if something changes."

"Will do. I'm actually really excited!"

"Well, if you just want a threesome, we could probably do that right now."

"At work?"

"Why not? Alex and I have shagged loads of times here. Plus, with you coming into her office with me, it might look less suspicious."

"Would you mind if I just kissed her?"

"No, not at all."

Karen stood up and they walked to Alex's office door. Matt knocked softly, and her voice replied to come in. She smiled when she saw him, but looked surprised to see Karen. The two walked to the desk, the redhead a little more apprehensive. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence, Miss Gillan?" Alex asked in a husky tone that sent shivers down the young girl's spine.

"Well, I, uh--"

"She wants to kiss you." Matt finished for her.

"Alright."

Alex beckoned her over with a crook of her finger, and Karen responded as though she was being pulled toward her. The blonde stood as the distance between them was nearly closed, a warm smile still on her lips. Karen giggled nervously, her body suddenly growing warm at the proximity of Alex.

"I've never kissed a woman before." She confessed.

"Don't worry, you're in very good hands with me." Alex replied, cupping the younger girl's cheek.

"Do you want tongue, or no?"

"I'll let you decide. Whatever you're comfortable with."

"Ok." 

She sighed sharply to expel her nerves before bringing her hand up the Alex's cheek as well. With one last grin, she leaned in until their lips touched. Karen immediately took notice of how soft they were - like brushing a rose petal across your mouth. She also found out just how plump they were as well. 

After a few experimental pecks, Karen took things further by lightly running her tongue along the seam of Alex's lips. She immediately opened up to her with a soft hum as the two appendages met. Karen had completely forgot Matt was in the room as she was so wrapped up in Alex. The kiss had been everything she had ever hoped it would be.

"Thanks." Karen said when they parted.

"Any time, sweetie." Alex purred in response.

"She also wanted to know if just a threesome would be alright with you." Matt spoke again, a little forced as he had a rather painful bulge in the front of his trousers.

"Now?" The blonde asked, glancing down at his groin.

"Well, whenever she wants to."

"I can wait until you two can be home alone." Karen said, backing away towards the door.

"She's not much for sex in the work place." Matt explained after she had left.

"Luckily for you, I am." Alex replied with a wicked grin.

xXx

Once he had been satisfied, he returned to his desk with a bright smile. The morning went by quickly, and before he knew it, it was time for lunch. Alex had to go to a meeting, so he went out with Karen and Arthur instead. They ended up talking more about the foursome proposition.

"Karen says you don't want to." Matt said.

"Well, I'm just not really comfortable with it." 

"It'll be fun." Karen said in an attempt to persuade him. "What aren't you comfortable with? There's going to be two women!"

"Yeah, and you and me don't even have to touch." Matt added.

"I just don't want to, alright?"

"Then can I?"

"Sure, knock yourself out."

"Would you like the details when I get back?" She said flirtatiously.

"I'm sure you'll give them to me anyway."

"Are you really ok with me doing it? Because I won't if it will upset you."

"No problem. You deserve to explore new things."

"Remind me to thank you later." She leaned over and gave him a kiss, her face becoming warm as she remembered the one she had shared with Alex earlier that morning.

The rest of the meal was spent in silence, and after paying, they returned to the office. Matt popped off to the bathrooms, and was surprised when Arthur followed him. As they stood side-by-side at the urinals, he cleared his throat nervously and began to speak.

"Look, it's not that I don't want to join in. I just don't want Karen to know that I want to try anal. I know she's opposed to it, and I don't want her to know that I've always wanted to try it."

"Oh. Well, I'm sure Alex would let you. She loves it. If Karen comes over next Friday night, how about you come over Saturday?"

"Sounds good. And please, don't tell Karen about this."

"Your secret's safe with us."

"Thanks, mate."

After washing their hands, they returned to their desks, and Karen was unaware that they had gone together. Matt went to see if Alex had returned from her meeting, but she hadn't, so decided he would tell her about the change of plan when she got home. He worked a bit more, passed his designated time, then punched out and left after saying goodbye to her.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out I didn't have to edit as much as I thought ^_^

When he arrived at the flat in Kensington, he immediately took off his shoes and went to the kitchen to grab a beer. He opened the bottle, then plopped down on the sofa to flip through TV channels in hopes of finding a decent football match. He was unlucky in that en devour, and accidentally turned on a recording of Project Runway.

To his surprise, he actually found it entertaining, and continued watching it until Salome came home from school. She laughed at him when she saw what he was so engrossed with and would never let him live it down. She couldn't wait until her mom came home so the two could share the laugh.

"Don't you have homework to do?" He asked, slightly annoyed by her occasional chuckling as she sat next to him on the couch.

"I can do it later."

"I wouldn't be the responsible adult if I didn't tell you to get it over with now."

"Well, I won't tell if you won't. I just wanna watch this episode."

"You've probably already seen it."

"It was on once when I was ill, and I fell asleep halfway through."

"Alright, but I'll make you sorry if I get in trouble for this."

"I'll tell her it was my fault. Lighten up, Matt. Don't tell me you're afraid of her."

"I just don't want her to be mad at me. I have a feeling I won't sleep well on the sofa. And that's if she doesn't try to banish me to Chelsea again."

"Oh no, how horrible is Chelsea?!" She teased. "You get the whole place to yourself - I don't know what you'd be so worried about."

"Because I'd rather be here with your mum."

"Aww, you two are really cute! It's almost sickening. Has she answered your proposal yet?"

"Not yet."

"I know she loves you. I don't think I've ever seen her look at anyone the way she looks at you."

"That makes me feel loads better. I just hope you're right."

"Of course I am! I have known her for 13 years, after all."

"Some of that time you were too young to know what was going on." He replied as he ruffled her hair.

"I still know her better than you do. Well, maybe not in every way, but in the ways that matter."

"You're a really good girl, Sal. I hope I can have a daughter as well-behaved as you some day."

"Maybe I'll be your step-daughter."

"Maybe." He said with a smile. "Do you have an idea for supper tonight?"

"Not really. Just something simple like tacos or spaghetti. I don't care, whatever you two decide. I better go do my homework before mum gets home." She sighed as she got up and headed upstairs with her backpack.

Alex arrived about twenty minutes after Salome went upstairs, and immediately took the empty spot next to him. He wrapped an arm around her as she brushed her fingers through his hair and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Thankfully, something better had come on, so she hadn't caught him watching Project Runway.

"How was the rest of your day?" He asked.

"Boring, as usual. It just isn't the same when you're not there." She whined.

"This place isn't the same when you're not here, either. It's so cold and lonely."

"Aww, I'm here now."

"Yay!" He squealed as he pulled her into a hug.

"What would you do without me?"

"Be miserable."

"That's what I like to hear."

"What?"

"That I'm the only thing that makes you happy."

"You are." He gave her a lingering kiss. "Oh, I talked to Arthur today. Well, he talked to me, and it turns out that he wants your arse."

"What?"

"Yeah. That's why he doesn't want to participate in the foursome. So Karen won't know that he likes anal, since she's so against it."

"Sounds like they have some talking to do."

"Would you like a threesome with two blokes? I'm sure we would make you feel really good." He purred.

"I've never had two guys at once."

"Would you like to?"

"I'm willing to try anything."

"Great. I've already arranged for them to come next weekend. Karen will be here Friday, and Arthur on Saturday."

"Can't wait." She smiled. "We should probably think of ideas of what to feed them."

"They'll eat whatever we serve."

"They're our guests. I'm nothing if not a gracious hostess."

"They can show you how grateful they are after dinner when they ravish you to exhaustion."

"Two nights in a row. I don't know if I'll have the energy." She whined.

"You will."

"Only if we don't have sex for the week." She smirked wickedly when it was his turn to whine.

"You wouldn't really do that to me, would you?"

"Depends on how much of a good boy you can be."

"Would you like me to show you how good I can be?" He purred huskily.

"What did you have in mind?" She replied in her usual flirtatious tone.

"My face between your thighs and my tongue making you cum so much that you'll have to beg me to stop."

"If you eat everything on your plate for supper."

"Yes, mother." He teased, earning a disturbed expression from Alex.

"Don't put that image in my head." She scolded.

"Sorry." He giggled.

"Speaking of supper, do you have any ideas?"

"No, but I can cook since it sounded like you had a hard day."

"That's sweet, but it's alright. My day wasn't too bad."

"Could I at least give you a massage?"

"Always so eager to please." She smiled.

Alex relented and toed off her heels, resting her sore feet in his lap so he could begin his massage. She loved the wonderful things he could do with his fingers, and she was soon moaning softly and wriggling a little against the couch. His hands slowly made their way up her leg, but she smacked them away when the right snuck under her skirt.

"Not now." She scolded.

"We've done it on the sofa before and we didn't get caught."

"We were lucky."

"We could be lucky again."

"I said no, and if you keep asking, you can sleep here tonight."

"You're cruel sometimes, Kingston."

"You're such a baby sometimes." She replied, sticking out her tongue childishly. "Little Matty will be fine until tonight."

"You don't know that."

"He will."

"What about you and your..." He strained to think of a name for her private bits. 

"Don't you dare call my cunt 'Little Alex'."

"Why not? I think it's rather cute."

"If you ever want to fuck me again, you won't call it that."

"Fine. About the supper situation, why don't we have something simple like spaghetti? It was one of Salome's ideas."

"Works for me, but we don't have the stuff for it."

"I'll go get them."

He gave her a kiss on the forehead before heading to the front door to slip into his shoes. He grabbed his wallet off the small table next to the closet door, along with his coat inside said closet, and set off. While he was gone, Alex went upstairs to talk to her daughter.

"How was school?" She asked as she sat at Salome's feet on the bed.

"Same as every other day. Though today, this girl in my Maths class was being totally rude to Miss Clairs. It was really getting on my nerves, but luckily she got sent to the   
headmaster."

"How is Maths going?"

"Fine. I'm passing, at least."

"Yeah, I'm sorry you inherited your skill with numbers from me." Alex winced.

"It's alright, mum. I still love you even though you aren't a genius at Algebra. But it would certainly help my grade if you were."

"I love you too, sweetheart." She scooted closer to kiss her daughter's cheek. "I'll let you get back to reading."

"Ok.

"We're having spaghetti for supper."

"Ok."

As Alex closed the door behind, she couldn't stop the smile spreading across her face as she remembered how lucky she was to have her little girl. No matter what terrible things Salome had said, or would say as she grew further into a teenager, she would always think of that to help keep herself sane.


End file.
